


Hidden Gardens || Italian Translation

by always_strong28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Photographer Harry, Pining, Pub Owner Louis, Reading during sex, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_strong28/pseuds/always_strong28
Summary: Louis è il proprietario di un pub e Harry è un fotografo che ha bisogno di aiuto per un progetto. Louis è scontroso, Harry il contrario. Louis ha un segreto. C'è inoltre tanto tormento e fluff.-- dal testo --"Perché continui a tornare qui esattamente?" Chiese Louis, incrociando le braccia sul petto."Mi piace la tua faccia. E Niall fa delle battute fantastiche. Ah, ovviamente anche la birra è buona."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hidden Gardens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623869) by [pinky_heaven19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinky_heaven19/pseuds/pinky_heaven19). 



"Cristo, fanculo." sibilò Louis tra i denti, prese un profondo respiro mentre chiudeva gli occhi e alzava la testa al cielo. Il suo naso era solleticato dal odore della birra appena versata. 

"Stai bene amico?" Chiese Niall, voltandosi nel sentire sinistri rumori. 

"Sì, ho appena rotto un bicchiere. La fine perfetta di un giorno di merda." 

"Almeno è quasi finito." Disse Niall con un sorriso mentre iniziava a pulire il bancone con uno straccio che probabilmente non era stato lavato da alcuni giorni. Stava usando dell'alcool, forse per sopperire al problema. 

Louis si morse l'interno della guancia. Era sconcertante come Niall riuscisse sempre a vedere il lato positivo delle cose. Aprì la porta dietro di lui che deva sulla piccola cucina per prendere la scopa, un paio di spolverini e un secchio. Con attenzione si mise a rimuovere i vetri dal pavimento dietro al bancone; stava per raccogliere uno dei pezzi più grandi quando sentì la porta aprirsi e il famigliare tintinnio della campanella risuonare nel locale. 

"Merda." Mormorò tra sé, senza nemmeno alzare la testa. Era quasi orario di chiusura e tutto quello che avrebbe voluto fare era andarsene a casa e collassare sul suo letto. Aveva un mal di testa pazzesco; ma sapeva anche che aveva bisogno di ogni cliente che riusciva ad ottenere. 

"Buona sera!" Il tono allegro di Niall riempì il locale. 

"Buona sera, salve," rispose una voce. Bassa, ma tanto allegra quasi quanto quella di Niall. 

"Che cosa posso portarti?" 

Lois sentì lo scricchiolio sinistro dello sgabello mentre l'uomo si sedeva su di esso. 

"Oops, spero di non averlo rotto." 

"Non preoccuparti. È più vecchio di te, ma molto resistente. Posso portarti da bere?" 

"Sì, prendo…uhm…qualcosa di buono ed economico." 

Anche con la nuvoletta del cattivo umore perennemente sulla sua testa, Louis fu colpito da curiosità. La voce dell'uomo era integrante, profonda e roca. Louis lo immaginò quasi sulla trentina e basso. Probabilmente anche un po' sovrappeso, visto il commento sullo sgabello. 

"Arriva subito!" La risposta di Niall fu seguita dal rumore del rubinetto della spillatrice di birra che veniva aperto. 

Louis finì di raccogliere i vetri e iniziò a passare un po' lo straccio per rimuovere la birra caduta, il che era praticamente inutile visto che era filtrata tra le crepe del vecchio legno "Ho bisogno di cambiare questo pavimento in qualcosa di più facile da pulir," pensò per la milionesima volta. 

"Alla salute amico." 

L'uomo aveva sicuro anche la barba, Louis poteva percepirlo dal tono. Non bello, capelli corti, con una barba d'altri tempo, per far ingelosire i ragazzini. 

"Tempo pauroso, eh," se ne uscì Niall e Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo. Non riusciva a capire la necessità di chiacchiere inutili con i nuovi clienti che sarebbero comunque venuti lì solo quella volta. Louis era molto chiacchierone con i clienti abituali, ma solo perché li conosceva da anni. 

"Non ne parliamo. Il mio appartamento sta iniziando a puzzare di cane bagnato con tutta questa pioggia." 

Niall ridacchiò e Louis finalmente si alzò in piedi. 

"Oh, ciao. Non ti avevo visto lì sotto," disse lo straniero con un sorriso. 

Louis non disse nulla. L'uomo, se così possiamo definirlo, non era per niente come se lo era immaginato mentre puliva. Era alto, molto alto, ne era certo anche se era seduto in quel momento. Volto angelico, da bambino, probabilmente non più che ventenne. Lunghi e ricci capelli e senza barba. Le lunghe dita erano ricoperte di anelli e Louis intravedeva una traccia di qualche tatuaggio lungo il polso. Indossava dei jeans che erano così stretti che era sicuramente difficile entrarci; la sua t-shirt nera era aderente e sopra aveva una camicia di flanella rossa. Louis era certo che i suoi occhi fosse chiari, ma non riusciva a capirne il colore con le luci soffuse del pub. 

"Hai un bel posto," continuò lo straniero, parlando con entrambi; e per niente preoccupato dalla mancata risposta di Louis, anzi i suoi occhi avevano un ché di dolce e interessato. "Molto diverso dagli altri pub in cui sono stato qui nella zona." 

"Grazie, proviamo a preservare la sua autenticità." Rispose Niall sincero. Davvero pochissime cose erano cambiate da quando il nonno di Louis lo aveva aperto nel 1947; ovviamente l'attrezzatura era nuova, così come i bagni, ma per quanto riguarda le rifiniture, il bancone e il mobilio in generale era quasi tutto lo stesso dell'epoca. 

Pavimento, bancone, tavoli e sedie di legno scuro; c'era un tappeto, che aveva un decoro a scacchi nel bel mezzo del pub, ma anni e anni di uso, lo avevano trasformato in un ammasso di stoffa marrone scuro e verde. Le finestre larghe e alte erano le stesse, le tende erano invece cambiate negli anni, nonostante questo erano dello stesso colore verde scuro intervallato dal rosso cremisi. Erano una rottura da lavare, e Louis cercava di portare quella spesa al minimo. 

Anche il bar non era cambiato. Non offriva una grande varietà di drink, si manteneva semplice e soprattutto poco caro. Non si poteva nemmeno chiedere molto per una pinta di birra se volevi rimanere a galla, lì, a Tottenham. Anni e anni di lotte tra bar (che fortunatamente erano ridotte al minimo) e comportamenti molesti, avevano fatto guadagnare a quel posto l'odore di un birrificio. Per Louis, profumava come casa. 

"Sono Harry Styles," disse alla fine lo straniero, allungando la mano. 

"Niall Horan." 

"Piacere di conoscerti Niall," disse Harry, stringendogli la mano e voltandosi verso Louis che invece aveva solo annuito. 

"Louis Tomlinson." 

Harry tenne la mano protesa solo un altro secondo prima di capire che Louis non aveva alcuna intenzione di stringerla. 

"Proprio l'uomo che cercavo," disse con un ghigno. 

"Io? Che affari vuoi fare con me?" chiese Louis, con le sopracciglia alte. Chi diavolo era quel ragazzino? 

"Ancora nessuno, ma so che sei la persona giusta per aiutarmi." 

"Seriamente ne dubito," disse, dando le spalle al cliente e tornando in cucina a sistemare i vetri. Poteva sentire l'uomo parlare con Niall e edere. Aspettò in cucina alcuni minuti finché non fungono le nove e ventisette. Quando uscì, lo straniero smise di parlare e lo fissò. 

"Stavo dicendo ad Harry che la tua giornata oggi non è stata delle migliori," disse Niall, provando sempre a portare la pace, "e ha davvero un bel progetto in mente, amico." 

"Chiudiamo alle nove e trenta, quindi apprezzerei se potessi finire la tua birra," disse puntando al bicchiere mezzo pieno di Harry, "pagare e andartene." 

"Certo, non voglio disturbare," rispose, raggiungendo il portafoglio e tirando fuori alcune banconote da esso. Finì il resto della birra con un lungo sorso e si pulì la bocca con il dorso della mano. "Ma ho comunque bisogno del tuo aiuto, non ci vorranno più di venti minuti, giuro." 

"Ho già detto che non posso aiutarti, ragazzino." 

"Ragazzino? Quanti anni credi che io abbia?" replicò con un sorriso meravigliato. "Quanti anni hai tu?"

"Sono abbastanza vecchio per chiederti di lasciare il mio pub." 

"Dai, Lou." Iniziò Niall, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. "È già stato un giorno duro, non rendiamo peggiore." 

"Troppo tardi." rispose Louis, guardando Harry negligo occhi. Il suo sorriso era scomparso, e un sguardo cupo aveva preso il suo posto.

"Beh, è ora che io vada," disse, alzandosi e camminando verso la porta, con sorprendete grazia. Aveva un ombrello con sé e prima di uscire si voltò, lanciando uno sguardo alle sue spalle. "Buona notte." 

Niall lo salutò e guardò Louis con un'occhiataccia esasperata. 

"Che cazzo, amico? Perché lo hai trattato così? Hai bisogno dei clienti!" 

"Oh dai, Niall. Pensi che lo rivedremo, anche se fosse, avrei dovuto stendere il tappeto rosso e gettargli petali di fiori addosso? È un ragazzo ricco, probabilmente pensava fosse uno di quei pub fighi che vede in TV, che hanno una sera dei giochi e gli hamburger vegetariani." 

"Prima di tutto, abbiamo la serata della partita. Non è da ricchi, ma la abbiamo. E inoltre, ha in mente un progetto fotografico che potrebbe essere una buona idea per il vicinato. E per questo posto." 

"Oh Cristo, non ho bisogno di questa merda ora," disse, spegnendo le luci del bar e sistemando le sedie sopra ai tavoli.

"Quello di cui hai bisogno è più gente che venga qui, e hai bisogno di tutto l'aiuto del mondo per questo." 

"E un ragazzino ricco che studia fotografia pensi che ci possa aiutare? Va' a casa, Niall." 

"È solo…" 

"Niall sai che sei la mia foglia preferita, nell'albero merdoso della mia vita, ma posso chiudere da solo oggi, grazie. Ci vediamo domani." Disse, dirigendosi verso la cassa per togliere i soldi della giornata; non si sforzò nemmeno di contarli, certamente non lo avrebbero reso più felice. 

"Ok, amico. A domani." 

Louis fissò la cassa finché non sentì la campanella dell'ingresso tintinnare un'ultima volta e sospirò. Si diresse lentamente a chiudere le tende, poi la porta. Spense l'insegna esterna che diceva "William's" e quando fu certo che tutto fosse chiuso, attivò l'allarme e andò in cucina. Quasi nascosta in un angolo c'era una porta, che aprì e poi chiuse dietro di sé. Salì i gradini stretti e aprì un'altra porta: quella del suo piccolo appartamento. 

Quello era stato il nascondiglio di suo padre ogni volta che litigava con sua madre. Era molto piccolo, c'erano un salotto-cucina-sala da pranzo, un piccolo bagno e la camera da letto. Quando suo padre era porto, Louis aveva venduto i mobili, comprandone di nuovi e tinteggiando le pareti. Non gli importava quanto vecchia fosse, era da solo dopotutto, e teneva pulito e ordinato. Sapeva di non potersi permettere nessun altro posto che fosse più grande, e quello era completamente gratis. Inoltre non aveva bisogno di prendere i mezzi pubblici. A Londra, non era mai così, tutti erano pendolari. 

Si lavò velocemente i denti, si cambiò, indossando una vecchia t-shirt e si tolse i jeans. Pensò di guardare la TV per un po', ma la sua testa stava per fondere da un momento all'altro e non vedeva l'ora che quella giornata finisse. Spense le luci e si mise a letto, tirandosi le coperte su fino al collo per tenersi al caldo. Era certo che si sarebbe addormentato dopo qualche secondo, ma flash della giornata continuavano a tornargli in mente. 

Si rigirò tra le lenzuola. Continuava a vedere davanti agli occhi la pila di bollette, non solo quelle del pub ma anche le sue. Aveva già venduto l'auto, e il ricavo gli aveva durato per un po'; ora però stava seriamente prendendo in considerazione di chiedere un prestito alla banca e la cosa lo spaventava a morte. 

"Non preoccupartene ora, cervello." 

All'improvviso qualcosa di diverso gli balenò in mente. Il ragazzo del progetto fotografico. Avrebbe dovuto fare più domande a Niall forse era davvero qualcosa di buono. No, era sciocco. Inutile. Aveva praticamente cacciato il tizio fuori dal pub, non si sarebbe ripresentato lì di nuovo. Louis sapeva che se fosse stato lui, non lo avrebbe fatto; se qualcuno lo avesse trattato male così come lui aveva trattato il ragazzo. 

"Harry, il suo nome è Harry," mormorò tra sé, sospirando e provando a dormire. Alla fine, crollò addormentato.


	2. Capitolo 2

La seconda volta in cui Louis vide Harry, era appena tornato da una chiacchierata con il fornitore ed era una di quelle cose che lo agitavano, ma quel giorno in particolare le cose erano andate peggio del solito. 

 

"Allora? Hai trovato un accordo?" Chiese Niall, speranzoso. 

 

"No. Hanno detto che non possono né abbassare i prezzi né aspettare per il pagamento. Nemmeno per un paio di giorni," sbuffò, sedendosi su uno sgabello di fronte a Niall e nascondendo la faccia tra le mani. Era in arrivo un altro mal di testa. 

 

"Merda, amico," disse Niall, stringendogli la spalla. "Sai non devi pagarmi fino al 9 e posso aspettare qualche giorno in più, finché non ne esci…"

 

"No, non se ne parla." Louis scosse la testa e finse un sorriso. "Non va ancora così male." 

 

"Ancora," scherzò Niall e Louis si alzò per lasciare il posto ad un cliente che era appena entrato. C'erano mezza dozzina di persone nel locale, la maggior parte stava bevendo ancora il primo bicchiere. Il sole intanto filtrava dalle finestre in quel giorno asciutto. 

 

"Ehi James, come va?" Chiese ad un uomo di mezza età che si era seduto con un sospiro. 

 

"Beh, vengo qui alle due del pomeriggio, tu che ne dici?" Disse, facendo un segno a Niall, il quale rispose con l'occhiolino e prese poi una bottiglia dietro le sue spalle. 

 

"Giornata lenta al negozio?" Chiese Louis, accanto all'uomo. 

 

"Molto. Per fortuna posso venire qui a fare due chiacchiere con voi ragazzi." 

 

"Salute!" disse Niall, mentre la campanella sopra la porta tintinnava e tutti si voltarono a guardare chi fosse. "Harry!" gridò Niall, che aveva un sorriso stampato sul volto. Il riccio stava indossando un capello quel giorno e una giacca di jeans sopra un t-shirt bianca, oltre che gli stessi pantaloni stretti della volta prima; o forse ne aveva una collezione di quelli. 

 

"Ehi, Nialler. Come va?" 

 

"Nialler?" Chiese Louis, con voce sorpresa e annoiata allo stesso tempo. 

 

"Sta' zitto, è un bel soprannome, rispose per poi stringere la mano ad Harry. Louis rimase immobile e annuì. 

"Ehi amico," disse, sistemandosi sullo sgabello e sistemando lo zaino a terra tra i suoi piedi. 

 

"Ciao," rispose Louis, poi rimase zitto. 

 

"Non sapevo che questo posto aprisse così presto. Stavo facendo un giro e ho visto alcune persone dentro, sono rimasto sorpreso. 

 

"Molte persone vengono qui durante il giorno," disse Niall, "Fai il turno di notte?" 

 

"Sto facendo lavori un po' strani per il momento. Niente che abbia uno schema fisso." 

 

"Oh, capisco, ti porto il solito?" 

 

"Sì, Servite il pranzo?" 

 

"Se per te patatine e cetriolini si possono considerare pranzo, allora sì." rispose Niall, ed Harry sorrise. 

 

Niall portò ad Harry il suo drink e un gruppo di tre persone entrò nel pub, quindi il biondo si affrettò verso di loro. 

Harry nel frattempo non aveva smesso di fissare Louis, che si stava sentendo piuttosto a disagio all'essere osservato in quel modo.

 

"Che c'è?" chiese, un po' più bruscamente di quello che avrebbe voluto. 

 

"Niente." rispose Harry, sorseggiando la sua birra con uno sguardo malizioso. 

 

"Che cosa c'è?" ripeté Louis, avvicinandosi e fermandoglisi di fronte. Harry guardò la sua bocca, poi ritornò a concentrasi sugli occhi, poi di nuovo sulla bocca. 

 

"Niente, mi hanno avvertito che potevi essere un po'…burbero." disse Harry, con tono lento e pensieroso. 

 

"Burbero? Chi ha detto che sono burbero?" Louis avrebbe potuto uccidere quel qualcuno. 

 

"Non hanno usato proprio la parola burbero, ma mia mamma mi ha insegnato ad essere educato." 

 

"Chi ti ha detto questa cosa?" 

 

"Rilassati, amico. Non volevano essere cattivi, e non penso che tu sia così tanto burbero. Dovresti incontrare mio zio Bob." 

 

Le labbra di Louis si incurvarono in un sorriso involontario, quindi abbassò la testa per nasconderlo. Con la coda dell'occhio vide Harry cercare qualcosa dentro lo zaino. 

 

"Davvero," continuò Harry, sorridendo mentre parlava, "quando ero un bambino mia mamma era solita usare mio zio come minaccia per costringermi a fare il bravo. Non volevo dormire? Okay, chiamo lo zio Bob. Occupavo la doccia troppo a lungo? Chiamo lo zio Bob. Litigavo con mia sorella? Zio Bob." 

 

"Non ho mai avuto uno zio così spaventoso," si trovò a rispondere Louis. 

 

"Forse diventerai tu lo zio spaventoso, basso e pieno d'ira." disse Harry con un ghigno, prendendolo in giro. 

 

Louis scoppiò a ridere. Quelle risa non sorpresero solo lui, ma anche Niall, che alzò la testa nella loro direzione, con un sorriso in viso. Il buon umore di Louis durò poco, si spense appena sentì il rumore di uno scatto della macchina fotografica. Per lui era qualcosa di troppo personale. Non gli piaceva che degli estranei avessero delle sue foto. Specialmente di lui felice e sorridente. 

 

"Mi hai appena fatto una foto?" chiese ad Harry, serio. 

 

"Sì, visto che sorridi così raramente pensavo di documentare l'accaduto," il tono del ragazzo era ancora leggero. 

 

"Non ti ho dato il permesso di farmi delle foto," continuò, avvicinandosi e sentendo il volto arrossarsi e la sua mascella tendersi. 

 

"Scusa, non pensavo fosse un problema. Posso cancellarla se vuoi." 

 

"Vattene," disse, a denti stretti. Odiava farsi le foto. 

 

"Ed eccoci di nuovo qui…" mormorò Niall e si diresse verso Louis, dietro al bancone. 

 

"Amico, ascolta, non volevo…" 

 

"Ho detto: vattene," la sua voce era più alta e alcuni dei clienti si erano voltati. Harry sospirò e si alzò dalla sedia, rimettendo la fotocamera dentro lo zaino e portandoselo in spalla. 

 

"C'è un box dei suggerimenti da qualche parte? Avrei alcune cose da dire," disse, salutando Niall e dirigendosi verso la porta. Nonostante tutto, non sembrava arrabbiato. 

 

Quando uscì, tutti guardarono Louis, che si sentì imbarazzato più che mai. 

 

"Non pagano mai," disse, e qualcuno annuì con aria comprensiva. 

 

"Buona questa, amico." disse Niall al suo fianco. 

 

"Non parlare." 

 

"Sicuro. Ti sei reso conto che non ha davvero pagato, sì? L'hai cacciato via prima che potesse farlo." 

 

"Un paio di dollari non faranno la differenza." 

 

"Sei sicuro?" Niall lo guardò storto e tornò a conversare con un paio di clienti al lato opposto del bancone. 

__________________________

 

Era passata un'altra settimana prima che Louis rivedesse di nuovo Harry, e il bar iniziava a riempirsi. Louis vide una testa riccia che entrava nel bar comparire tra le altre teste. Era umido e freddo per essere marzo e il ragazzo aveva i capelli umidi e più scuri del solito, gli occhi luminosi ma ancora Louis non aveva capito se fossero blu o verdi. Harry andò diretto al bancone, ignorò Louis, e si rivolse a Niall. 

 

"Ehi amico, mi dispiace di essermi dimenticato di pagare l'altra sera, mi sono sentito una merda e sono riuscito a tornare solo oggi," disse di fretta, mettendo un paio di dollari sul bancone. 

 

"Tranquillo. Conosciamo alcune persone per raccogliere i debiti, ma sei salvo per fortuna." 

 

Louis guardò Harry mentre quest'ultimo se la rideva, sistemandosi sullo sgabello di fronte a Niall. 

 

"Spero di non incontrarli mai. Ehi, sta sera è quasi affollato." 

 

"È la serata della partita." 

 

"Oh, figo. Beh, allora…dammi una birra, per favore." 

 

"Arriva subito," disse Niall, e nel giro di qualche secondo tornò da lui con una pinta di birra, dirigendosi poi velocemente ad un tavolo che lo aveva chiamato. 

 

Harry tirò fuori il suo cellulare, mise i gomiti sul bancone e iniziò a scrivere qualcosa. Gli occhi di Louis si concentrarono sugli anelli fino ad arrivare a fissare il ragazzo concentrato. Il colletto della camicia bianca che indossava era un po' lento, per il troppo uso, e aveva i soliti jeans. Di nuovo. 

 

"Posso vederti che mi stai fissando con la coda dell'occhio, lo sai?" disse Harry senza alzare gli occhi dal telefono, e solo allora Louis si rese conto che era in piedi con un bicchiere in mano in mezzo al locale. 

 

"Non ti stavo fissando." 

 

"Guardando, allora." disse lanciando un ghigno a Louis. 

 

"Beh, sei proprio in mezzo, non riesco a guardare la TV" 

 

Harry si voltò, dando un'occhiata al grande televisore a schermo piatto appeso alla parete.

 

"Non è ancora nemmeno iniziata." 

 

"Mi piace la pubblicità." Disse Louis facendo le spallucce. 

 

"Sicuro," rispose, riportando l'attenzione al telefono. "Chi gioca?" 

 

Louis si avvicinò, portando il peso su una gamba sola. 

 

"Cosa vuoi dire con: chi gioca? Gioca il Tottenham!" Non poteva credere che quel ragazzino non sapesse della partita di quella sera. 

 

"Sono più un tipo dell'Arsenal." 

 

Louis chiuse gli occhi e prese un profondo respiro.

 

"Adesso basta, fuori di qui!" 

 

Harry scoppiò a ridere mentre un altro gruppo di persone entrava nel locale. 

 

"Sapevo lo avresti detto! È così facile farti perdere le staffe, no?" Harry prese un altro sorso di birra, pulendosi la bocca dalla schiuma. 

 

"Perché ti piace farmi incazzare così tanto?" disse Louis, massaggiandosi gli occhi. Non si sentiva così arrabbiato, ma aveva una reputazione da difendere. 

 

"Credimi, l'unica volta che l'ho fatto di proposito è stato adesso. Ehi, sarà sempre così tra noi? Io vengo qui, tu ti incazzi per un motivo futile, mi mandi via e io torno? Perché sta diventando un po' troppo prevedibile." 

 

"Perché continui a tornare esattamente?" disse Louis, incrociando le braccia al petto. 

 

"Mi piace la tua faccia. E Niall fa delle battute fantastiche. Ah, ovviamente anche la birra è buona." disse prendendone un sorso. 

 

Louis non ebbe tempo di rispondere perché altre persone raggiunsero il bancone per ordinare prima della partita. Quelle serate erano il vero business, e aveva fatto scorta di diversi tipi di cibi e bevande. Vide, con la coda dell'occhio, che Harry si era alzato e si era diretto con sicurezza ad un tavolo con due uomini e una donna. Louis li conosceva tutti, erano clienti abituali e davvero brave persone. A dirla tutta, l'unico che non conosceva in quella stanza era Harry. 

 

La maggior parte erano clienti secolari. Persone che andavano lì da quando suo padre gestiva il locale. Lavoratori che cercavano uno svago poco costoso. Non c'erano molte cose che potessero permettersi, ma bere con qualche amico era sempre un'opzione buona. Alcuni, Louis lo sapeva, bevevano per dimenticare, ma non c'erano stati grandi problemi e Louis era fiero di riuscire a mantenere la pace. Era anche orgoglioso di essere parte della loro vita, sapeva cosa chiedere e quando ascoltare. 

 

Harry strinse le mani di tutti al tavolo e la combriccola lo invitò a sedersi con loro. Harry si sedette in un punto in cui poteva guardare il bancone, e Louis lo vide preso dalla conversazione e con un gran sorriso sul volto. 

 

Non appena la partita iniziò, tutti si voltarono verso la TV, Louis invece non riusciva a smettere di fissare (sì, di fissare) Harry; il modo in cui muoveva le mani mentre parlava e prestava attenzione a tutti quelli che gli rispondevano. Chiunque si fermasse a quel tavolo riceveva una stretta di mano e una presentazione. 

 

"Amico, odio dirtelo ma sei un po' troppo ovvio." disse Niall mentre gli passava accanto, camminando avanti e indietro per servire le persone. 

 

"Ovvio su cosa?" Chiese, fingendo innocenza. 

 

"Che vuoi andare lì a succhiargli via la faccia a suon di baci," disse con un ghigno malizioso. 

 

"Gesù, Niall. Sei ubriaco?" 

 

"Ho bevuto solo tre birre, amico. Sto provando a ridurle, lo sai." 

 

"È un miglioramento." 

 

Louis fu sollevato che Niall fosse troppo occupato per continuare quella conversazione. Era l'intervallo quando Harry si diresse al bancone, fronteggiando Louis. 

 

"Un'altra birra, per favore." disse, troppo pieno di sé. 

 

"Ti stai divertendo, ragazzino?" chiese Louis, riempiendo velocemente un altro bicchiere. 

 

"Molto, davvero. Mi piace parlare con nuove persone, e tutti qui sono così amichevoli. Tranne te, ovvio…disse scherzando per poi tornare al tavolo. Bastardo presuntuoso. 

 

La serata si stava decisamente scaldando mentre le persone continuavano a bere e il Tottenham aveva segnato un gol. Louis sorrise quando Harry gridò insieme a tutti gli altri, scambiandosi un 'cinque' con tutte le persone vicine. Era una persona divertente da guardare. 

 

La partita finì due a uno, e Harry andò subito al bancone. 

 

"Ascolta, Louis, devo scappare ma ti volevo dare questo," disse, tirando fuori con cautela una scatola incartata. 

 

"È uno scherzo, ragazzino?" chiese senza avere la minima intenzione di prendere quella scatola dalle mani di Harry. 

 

"È un regalo. Prendilo, dì 'grazie', scartalo e fai finta di essere felice anche se lo odi." 

 

"Smetti di darmi ordini in quel modo." Rispose Louis, più arrabbiato del solito. 

 

"E allora smetti di chiamarmi ragazzino, hai due anni più di me." 

 

"Come sai che ho due anni più di te?" 

 

"Nialler me lo ha detto, hai ventiquattro anni. Sono bravo con la matematica," rispose, scuotendo la scatola di fronte a Louis, "Dai, aprila." 

 

Louis sospirò e prense il regalo, strappando la carta velocemente. Era una scatola di legno, chiara e liscia al tatto. C'era una fessura nel mezzo e quando Louis la aprì, vide che dentro non c'era niente. 

 

"Non c'è niente." 

 

"Ma va, Sherlock. È una scatola per i suggerimenti. Va insieme a questo," disse tirando fuori dallo zaino un cartellino che diceva "SUGGERIMENTI". "L'avrei inciso sul legno direttamente, ma avevo poco tempo. Puoi usarla. E in realtà, ho proprio qui il mio primo suggerimento," continuò, inserendo nella fessura un foglietto di carta piegato. 

 

Louis roteò gli occhi, aprì la scatola, prese il foglio e lesse ad alta voce. 

 

"Compra una scatola dei suggerimenti." 

 

"Wow, hai già seguito questo consiglio, che bravo," disse Harry ridendo, poi tirò fuori un piccolo ombrello dallo zaino prima di sistemarselo sulle spalle. "Devo andare, ho un treno da prendere ecc…Ehi Niall, ciao!" gridò, e Niall gridò di rimando un saluto. "Spero tu faccia un buon uso della scatola. Ci vediamo, Louis." 

 

"Ciao ragazzino. Harry…ciao, Harry." Si corresse e Harry sorrise ampiamente prima di voltarsi e salutare le persone con cui aveva trascorso la serata, poi aprì l'ombrello per fronteggiare la pioggia battente. Louis aveva il sentore che lo avrebbe rivisto presto. 

_______________________________

 

Salveeee! 

Ecco anche il secondo capitolo ! Non vi ho fatto aspettare troppo questa volta dai! eheheh 

Non è ancora ben chiaro che cosa voglia Harry da Louis, ma lo scoprirete presto e anche lo cose andranno più sul vivo! *ghigno* 

 

Sperando di non farvi attendere troppo nemmeno per il prossimo capitolo..a presto! 

 

Marica x 


	3. Capitolo 3

"Louis Tomlinson, mi stai seguendo?" 

 

Louis si bloccò con il cestino ancora in mano che ondeggiava per l'improvviso stop. Era strano l'aver riconosciuto la voce di Harry immediatamente? Si voltò e, proprio come immaginava, eccolo lì con un bel sorriso in volto. 

 

"Potrei dire la stessa cosa," disse Louis, provando a non fissare le lunghissime gambe di Harry messe in mostra dai pantaloni della tuta corti. Indossava sopra una camicia a maniche lunghe nera e una fascia per capelli per tenere su il ciuffo. Sembrava accaldato e i capelli alla base della nuca erano umidi per il sudore. "Che ci fai qui?" 

 

"Hum…beh…" Harry guardò prima il cestino che aveva in mano e che conteneva una quantità assurda di frutta e di yogurt poi si voltò a guardare lo scaffale della carta igienica di fianco a loro. "Faccio spesa, che altro?" 

 

"No, voglio dire, qui in questo supermercato." insistette Louis. Harry era ancora confuso. "Voglio dire, in questa zona della città." 

 

"Beh, è il più vicino a casa mia, così non devo trasportare le borse pesanti troppo a lungo," rispose, guardando ancora il ragazzo perché non riusciva a capire il senso di quella discussione. 

 

"Quindi vivi qui? Proprio a Tottenham?" 

 

"Sì, mi sono trasferito dal Cheshire due mesi fa. Dove pensavi vivessi?" 

 

Louis sbatté le palpebre. "Non lo so. Non qui." Iniziò a camminare verso la cassa ed Harry lo seguì. Le sopracciglia del riccio scattarono non appena comprese. 

 

"Oh, ho capito. Pensavi che, visto che mi piace fotografare la gente dovevo essere un qualche ragazzino ricco che ha il papà che lo finanzia, vero? E che ero venuto nel tuo pub solo per vedere l'atmosfera?" 

 

Louis abbassò lo sguardo improvvisamente imbarazzato. 

 

"Forse." 

 

Harry si fece sfuggire una risata priva di umorismo. 

 

"Beh, ecco spiegato perché non mi sopporti." 

 

"Non è vero," disse Louis veloce, perché davvero non era così. Harry lo metteva alla prova, ma non lo disprezzava. Come avrebbe potuto con Harry così gentile?

 

Afferrò alcune cose mentre Harry era al suo fianco, e sentì il profumo del deodorante mischiato al suo odore. Si spostò. 

 

"Ci piace lo stesso tipo di formaggio," disse Harry mentre Louis sistemava la propria spesa. Il commento era tipico di Harry e Louis non poté fare altro che sorridere. 

 

"E vedo a te piace lo yogurt."

 

"Avevo un paio di sconti per quello," disse Harry in modo trionfale mentre li passava al cassiere. "Amo fare buoni affari." 

 

Louis scosse la testa, aspettò che Harry finisse di pagare prima di uscire. Erano quasi le dieci e avrebbe dovuto aprire il pub alle undici. 

 

"Ei," disse Harry mentre uscirono dalla porta, porgendo a Louis un paio di buste, "puoi aiutarmi a portarle a casa, grazie." 

 

"Scusa? Non ti accompagnerò a casa." 

 

"Lo stai già facendo." Sorrise Harry mentre dava un colpetto alla mano di Louis, la quale fu costretta a prendere le buste. Solo dopo si rese conto di star camminando al fianco di Harry, dirigendosi nella direzione opposta a quella che avrebbe dovuto prendere. "Vivo solo a qualche isolato di distanza, ti faccio un regalo speciale se mi accompagni." 

 

"Non voglio nessun regalo speciale da te," sbuffò Louis, ma non aveva argomentazioni per ribattere. E continuò ad accompagnare Harry. 

 

Quando raggiunsero il posto, Louis non fu sorpreso di vedere quanto vecchio e storico fosse il palazzo; la maggior parte delle case nel vicinato erano così. Guardò Harry combattere con le chiavi, caricandosi di altre buste per aiutarlo. 

 

"Eccoci, sei a casa." 

 

"Nossignore. Mi accompagnerai alla porta." Disse Harry, sorridendo. Louis finse un sospiro di disapprovazione.

 

"A che piano?" 

 

"Il quarto." 

 

"Ovvio," disse seguendo Harry per le scale. Evitò di guardare su, non voleva dare ad Harry l'opportunità di dire che gli stesse guardando il culo, e si concentrò sulle proprie scarpe. "Permesso," disse mentre entrava nell'appartamento, Harry gli fece cenno di seguirlo in cucina. 

 

La casa di Harry era più grande di quella di Louis, ma comunque piccola. Aveva una TV, ma il divano sembrava vecchio e malridotto. L'appartamento era ben decorato, con alcune piante qua e là che fecero sorridere Louis. Vide un breve corridoio che conduceva a tre porto. La cucina aveva molti ripiani e c'erano anche alcune pentole appese sopra ai fornelli. 

 

Louis stava in piedi in mezzo all'appartamento, non sapendo cosa fare; e la sensazione di disagio non se ne andò. 

 

"Puoi mettere lo yogurt nel frigo," disse Harry iniziando a tirare fuori la frutta dalle buste. 

 

"Okay…" mormorò Louis. Harry probabilmente era l'unica persona al mondo ad invitare un estraneo a casa sua e a chiedergli di aprire il frigo. Nel mondo di Louis era strano. Aprì il frigo e lo trovò quasi vuoto, tranne che per il burro, una bottiglia di latte e delle uova. Non c'erano avanzi in vista. 

 

"Sei uno di quei salutisti strani o roba del genere?" Chiese Harry mentre gli passava lo yogurt. 

 

"No," rise il ragazzo, "perché?" 

 

"Beh, guardati." Disse Louis, indicando il ragazzo, e soprattutto l'abbigliamento sportivo, dopo un secondo si rese conto a cosa sembrava stesse alludendo. 

 

"Beh, grazie," disse Harry facendo un piccolo inchino, con un enorme sorriso sul volto. "Sei piuttosto in forma anche tu." 

 

"No, non intended quello!" Voglio dire fai sport e mangi verdura…" disse Louis, mettendosi le mani in tasca. 

 

"Tu non mangi verdura?" 

 

"Beh, sì. Sono un adulto responsabile, la mangio; ma ovviamente la bilancio con del cibo spazzatura." 

 

"Siamo in due," disse Harry, sistemando un po' di frutta in frigo e tirando fuori un'enorme portafrutta. 

 

"Dovresti congelare un po' di quello yogurt o si deteriorerà prima che tu possa mangiarlo." 

 

"Che ne sai che io non ne mangi due chili al giorno? Inoltre, non penso tu possa congelare lo yogurt." 

 

"Certo che sì. Si può congelare tutto, no?" 

 

Harry lo guardò divertito per un momento prima di rispondere. 

 

"Le uova. Non puoi congelare le uova." 

 

Louis scoppiò a ridere ed Harry lo guardò sorpreso. 

 

"Dici un sacco di cazzate, lo sai?" 

 

"Almeno sono quello simpatico, non il burbero." 

 

Louis stava ancora ridacchiando quando Harry si piazzò davanti al frigo per sistemare la disposizione del cibo. 

 

"Beh, è stato divertente ma ora devo andare." 

 

"Grazie per avermi aiutato con la spesa," disse Harry, aprendo una credenza, prendendo qualcosa dallo scaffale in alto, "Ecco il tuo premio." 

 

Consegnò a Louis una busta di orsetti gommosi e Louis sorrise con dolcezza. 

 

"Oh, dicevi davvero sul serio." 

 

"Sono sempre serio quando si tratta di premi e snack," disse con un cipiglio finto sul volto.

 

"Grazie, mi daranno energia per camminare fino a casa mia," si spostò verso la porta, Harry era proprio dietro di lui.

 

"Immagino tu non viva lontano." 

 

"Sopra il pub, in realtà." 

 

"Fortunato, non fai il pendolare." 

 

"Esattamente!" disse Louis e si morse il labbro per nascondere l'emozione. Aveva l'impressione che Harry l'aveva comunque vista. "Ci vediamo dopo." 

 

"Stai per caso pensando che verrò di nuovo nel tuo pub?" lo prese in giro Harry. 

 

"Beh, non è così? Pensavo che ti piacessero le battute di Niall e la mia bella faccia." 

 

"È vero, ma il proprietario è un po' stronzo e continua a sbattermi fuori." 

 

"Ci parlerò io così non accadrà più." 

 

"Grazie, gli ho lasciato anche un messaggio nella cassetta dei suggerimenti." disse Harry e lo salutò facendo ondeggiare la mano mentre Louis scendeva le scale. Il suo umore era improvvisamente migliorato abbastanza da fargli ascoltare una canzone dalla sua playlist durante la breve passeggiata che lo separavano dal pub. 

 

"Ehi, Niall," salutò il biondo con un sorriso. "Sei arrivato presto." Il turno di Niall iniziava ufficialmente alle undici. 

 

"Pensavo di chiederti se potessi uscire un'ora prima; alcuni dei miei amici si incontrano e vorrei unirmi a loro."

 

"Ovvio. Vuoi un orsetto gommoso?" Offrì il pacchetto a Niall, dopo che ne aveva già divorato la metà. 

 

"Sì, ti prego!" Niall era troppo emozionato quando si trattava di cibo; infatti ne prese una manciata in mano e la mangiò. 

 

"Sistemo il resto della spesa e torno subito." Disse Louis, e velocemente mise via le varie cibarie prima di lavarsi la faccia e scendere di nuovo di sotto. Iniziò a passare lo straccio sul pavimento ed era così preso nei suoi pensieri che quando Niall parlò fu colto alla sprovvista. 

 

"Che ti prende oggi? Stai canticchiando e non hai il solito sguardo serio." 

 

"Io? Non ci ho fatto caso." disse Louis con un'alzata di spalle. Niall lo guardò in modo sospetto e Louis aprì e chiuse la bocca come per dire qualcosa. 

 

"Che c'è?" 

 

"Niente," scosse la testa e si rimise a pulire. 

 

"Che cosa è successo? Parla." Niall ripose i soldi che stava contando e si diresse verso Louis. 

 

"Ho incontrato per caso Harry al supermercato." 

 

Sul viso di Niall comparve un'espressione confusa. 

 

"Harry chi?" 

 

"Harry, il fotografo." 

 

"Ooooh, _quel_ Harry," il sorriso di Niall si fece malizioso, facendo ridere Louis. 

 

"Non è niente di che. È simpatico, ecco tutto. L'ho accompagnato a casa e l'ho aiutato con la spesa." 

 

"È così che lo chiamano i ragazzi di oggi? Aiutarsi con la spesa?" 

 

Louis lo colpì leggermente sul braccio. "Abbiamo parlato di uova, è stato strano in realtà ora che ci penso. E mi ha dato gli orsetti gommosi come ringraziamento." 

 

"Ti ha trattato bene?" Lo prese in giro Niall, beccandosi di rimando un altro pugno, un po' più forte questa volta. 

 

"Torna al lavoro, biondo." 

 

"Ai suoi ordini signore," Niall finse un saluto militare e tornò alla cassa. 

___________________________

 

Quando Harry si presentò di nuovo al pub, non era la situazione che Louis si era immaginato. Erano ancora le 7:30 del mattino e Louis era sveglio dalle sei per pulire il pub. Era riuscito a passare lo straccio e la scopa, ma una volta al mese era solito pagare due persone per pulire il locale da cima a fondo. Questo mese non se lo poteva permettere: doveva decidere tra quello e pagare Niall, ovviamente non ci aveva pensato due volte e aveva semplicemente impostato la sveglia per il giorno successivo per pulire tutto da solo. Non era nuovo al duro lavoro. 

 

La sua testa scattò su quando sentì bussare alla porta, riuscì a scorgere un sorridente Harry. Si pulì le mani sui pantaloni e andò alla porta per aprirla, già sorridente e un po' confuso. 

 

"Ehi, che ci fai qui?" 

 

"Ho visto le luci accese mentre stavo correndo. Ho visto che stavi lavorando sodo e ho pensato che ti sarebbero potute piacere queste cose." Disse, sventolando un sacchetto in faccia a Louis; quando lo aprì, un delizioso profumo colpì le sue narici. 

 

"Muffin alla banana?" chiese, prendendone subito uno e dandogli un morso. 

 

"Sono i miei preferiti, spero piacciano anche a te. Le tue mani sono sporchissime, dovresti lavare prima di toccarli," disse Harry indicando le mani sudicie del ragazzo, il quale nel frattempo aveva dato una carezza unta alla guancia di Harry. 

 

"Ehi! Non farlo!" urlò Harry mentre si puliva il volto con la manica della maglia. "Io sono stato gentile con te." 

 

"Scusa, hai ragione. Ma come mai?" Chiese con la bocca piena. 

 

"Sto provando a comprarmi un posto in paradiso. Pensavo di iniziare con te," disse, entrando. Si guardò intorno e vide tutte le sedie sopra i tavoli e le bottiglie allineate sul bancone. "Wow, sta veramente succedendo qualcosa di grosso qui dentro." 

 

Louis distolse gli occhi dal sedere di Harry quando il ragazzo parlò, ma non era facile: aveva lo stesso paio di shorts del giorno prima, ma indossava una maglia grigia, un po' sudata sulle ascelle e la schiena. 

 

"Sto facendo delle vere pulizie oggi." 

 

"Che sono l'opposto delle pulizie finte?" Scherzò Harry, e Louis roteò gli occhi. "Posso aiutarti?" 

 

"Vuoi aiutarmi a pulire?" Chiese Louis con le mani sui fianchi. 

 

"Sì, non ho niente in programma oggi e sembra che tu abbia bisogno di una mano." 

 

"Grazie, ma so cavarmela da solo." 

 

"Perché no? Sono bravo a spolverare e scommetto che riesco a raggiungere i posti alti con più facilità di te." 

 

Louis spalancò la bocca sconvolto. 

 

"Dimmi che non hai appena fatto una battuta sulla mia altezza." 

 

"L'ho fatta." Il ghigno di Harry era così meraviglioso che Louis non riuscì nemmeno a fare il finto arrabbiato. 

 

"Va bene, ma fari le finestre per aver fatto questo commento." 

 

"Fantastico! Adoro farmi le finestre," replicò Harry sarcasticamente, ma prese uno dei secchi dal pavimento e iniziò a riempirlo con l'acqua dal lavandino. Louis lo guardò mentre canticchiando metteva del sapone nell'acqua; poi tornò a pulire le poltiglie con un panno umido e poi uno asciutto. Un minuto dopo, dal cellulare di Harry si sprigionò della musica a tutto volume. 

 

"Che diavolo è?" 

 

"Gli Offsprings: "I want you bad ***** " è la canzone perfetta per le pulizie; ma l'intera playlist è fantastica, ovviamente l'ho fatta io." 

 

"Hai una playlist per le pulizie?" 

 

"Ovviamente! Ho una playlist per tutto. Per correre, per cucinare, per la doccia, per il sesso…" 

 

Louis grugnì. 

 

"L'hai davvero mai usata? Voglio dire…hai interrotto quello che stavi facendo e 'fammi accendere la musica un secondo'?"

 

"Sì, l'ho fatto." Disse Harry ridacchiando. 

 

"Quali canzoni ci sono?" 

 

"Ti piacerebbe scoprirlo eh," lo stuzzicò Harry e se Louis avesse avuto poca esperienza in quel campo sarebbe arrossito, quindi abbassò il viso per sicurezza. 

 

Fissò Harry mentre con maestria puliva le finestre e usava il panno per asciugarle. 

 

"Qualcosa mi dice che l'hai già fatto prima." 

 

"Sì, mi sono occupato di un sacco di lavori di pulizia. Inoltre, non sono trasandato, io mi pulisco le finestre da solo, ****** " distolse subito lo sguardo da Louis rimettendosi a pulire. 

 

"È questo quello che fai quindi? Lavori strani per sopravvivere?" 

 

"Per la maggior parte sì. Vendo anche qualche foto, ma non posso contare solo su quello. Quello di cui avrei bisogno è fare un'esposizione con il mio nome sopra. Potrei farci parecchi soldi da quello." 

 

Louis ripensò al primo giorno in cui Harry era entrato nel pub e a quello che Niall gli aveva detto. Si morse un labbro prima di chiedere. 

 

"Era ciò che avevi in mente quando mi sei venuto a cercare? Fare foto a questo posto?" 

 

"Sì. Mi piace fotografare paesaggi, ma preferisco scattare foto alle persone. Non fraintendermi, penso che tutti siano interessanti, ma so che questo pub è qui da parecchio tempo e molti degli abitanti di qui vengono spesso. Pensavo che fosse interessante fotografarli e scrivere qualcosa della loro vira, capito? Un po' come "Le persone di NYC" ma qui a Tottenham." 

 

"Sembra bello." 

 

"Grazie," disse spostandosi all'altra parete. 

 

"Puoi farlo se vuoi, se pensi che sia una buona idea. Posso indicarti le persone più interessanti, se vuoi." Disse Louis con cautela. 

 

"Davvero? Lo faresti?" Harry sorrise e Louis dovette per forza rispondere con un altro sorriso da quanto era contagioso, poi annuì. 

 

"Certo. Ci sono alcune persone che vale davvero la pena intervistare. A quante persone pensavi?" 

 

"Penso una dozzina. Forse quindici?" 

 

"Si può fare." 

 

"Grazie, Lou. Sarebbe davvero un'ottima cosa per il vicinato e per il pub." 

 

Louis ora era arrossito. Sentirsi chiamare 'Lou' da una persona che conosceva a malapena lo imbarazzava, ma non gli dispiaceva nemmeno. Era una cosa intima.

 

"Okay, andiamo all'esterno." Disse Harry mentre Shania Twain con la sua 'Man I feel like a woman'*** riecheggiava nel locale. Louis era concentrato a sistemare le bottiglie al loro posto quando sentì un bussare alla finestra. Si guardò intorno e scoppiò a ridere nel vedere Harry premuto contro la finestra come se qualcuno lo stesse spingendo, con la faccia premuta sul vetro e la lingua di fuori. 

 

"Sei un bambino, Cristo." Urlò di risposta e anche Harry scoppiò a ridere. Il riccio si rimise a pulire e Louis fu sorpreso dalla velocità con cui finirono di sistemare tutto. Erano a malapena le dieci e il locale brillava. 

 

Entrambi erano sudati e i vestiti erano macchiati in vari colori. La maglia di Harry era tinta dalla candeggina, completamente da buttare. 

 

"Ti devo una nuova t-shirt." Indicò Louis. 

 

"Nah, ci butterò sopra altra candeggina e la farò passare per nuova," disse Harry, trangugiando dell'acqua e asciugandosi la fronte con il dorso della mano. 

 

"Ti meriti qualcosa di più forte dell'acqua. Forza, ti verso da bere, offre la casa." 

 

"Grazie," disse Harry, e Louis si lavò le mani prima di prendere due bicchieri e spillarci dentro la birra. 

 

"Ehi, ho un'idea. Vieni con me." Disse Louis, trascinando Harry dietro il bancone e poi in cucina. Harry conosceva quel posto, ci aveva passato una buona mezz'ora a lucidarlo da cima a fondo. Aveva anche notato quella porta, ma non aveva fatto domande. 

 

"Dove andiamo? Da te?" 

 

"Un po' più su," disse Louis con un ghigno, Harry lo seguì senza fiatare. "Andiamo nel mio posto preferito in assoluto." 

 

"Non capisco," disse Harry mentre Louis percorreva velocemente il piccolo appartamento e apriva una finestra che conduceva ad una minuscola scala antincendio. 

 

"Lo capirai. Credo però che non avrai una playlist per questo." Sorrise Louis ed entrambi uscirono fuori dalla finestra. 

 

__________________________

*qui potete sentire la canzone <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xu8z_D_wuoM>

 

**in inglese "clean my own windows" indica anche masturbarsi. 

 

***qui potete sentire la seconda canzone <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7auzP9RhCY>

 

__________________________

 

Salveeee! 

Eccoci qua con il terzo capitolo! Spero vi sia piaciuto, Louis si sta decisamente aprendo e si faranno diversi passi avanti nei prossimi capitoli! ;) 

A prestissimo

 

Marica x


	4. Capitolo 4

Quando emersero sul tetto, la prima cosa che Louis fece fu di fermarsi e voltarsi per vedere la reazione di Harry; amava mostrare alle persone il lavoro di cui andava maggiormente fiero. 

 

"Oh merda," mormorò Harry, guardandosi intorno con la bocca aperta. Louis era fiero di sé. 

 

"Bello, no?" disse, incapace di contenersi. Prendersi cura del suo giardino gli aveva dato più gioia che il pub stesso. 

 

"Mi prendi in giro? È bellissimo," disse Harry mentre faceva qualche passo avanti, i suoi occhi osservavano ogni pianta, ma tornavano sempre a scrutare l'albero al centro del tetto. 

 

L'albero era al centro dell'attenzione, non era altissimo, forse poco più di quattro metri, ma con i suoi rami spessi e le foglie verde smeraldo era comunque impressionante. C'era anche una piccola panchina di legno sotto, appoggiata direttamente sul terriccio. 

 

L'intero tetto era circondato da pareti di legno e completamente immerso da vasi di fiori, alcuni piccoli come tazzine altri grandi come vasche da bagno. Lungo le reti metalliche altri vasi si intravedevano pieni di felci di ogni specie e lunghezza; al lato opposto rispetto a dove erano in piedi, il muro sul retro del pub era completamente ricoperto da fitta edera. 

 

In un angolo era disposto un lungo tavolo di legno, Harry si diresse verso quel punto, respirando l'aria fresca e pulita. 

 

"È meraviglioso," disse Harry indicando alcuni vasi di piante grasse di ogni forma e dimensione. 

 

"Grazie," rispose Louis sorridendo, la sua faccia stava iniziando a far male dal troppo sorridere. Louis osservava mentre il ragazzo si muoveva intorno al tavolo che ospitava il suo piccolo giardino di spezie. Stava provando ad ingrandirlo ma non le usava praticamente mai per cucinare. 

 

Harry passò le dita tra le foglie di basilico poi se le annusò per assaporarne il profumo. 

 

"È uno dei miei odori preferiti al mondo," disse con un sorrisetto timido. 

 

"Anche il mio. Ehi, qui invece c'è la mia sezione dei tè." Continuò Louis, indicando un lungo vaso rettangolare dove diversi tipi di piante crescevano. Finocchio, citronella, menta e camomilla. I suoi preferiti. 

 

"Non ci credo, è favoloso! Posso?" chiese Harry prima di toccare le foglie di menta. 

 

"Certo." 

 

Harry ne staccò una e la mise in bocca, masticandola con gli incisivi prima di assaggiarla con la lingua. 

 

"Deliziosa," disse mostrando un piccolo pezzetto di menta incastrato tra i denti. Louis decise di non dirgli niente. 

 

Harry gironzolò per tutto il feto, fermandosi ad ammirare le piante intorno a lui. Ortensie, Lillà, gigli, margherite e molti altri. Ovviamente non erano ancora fioriti, ma erano comunque bellissimi da guardare. Si fermò di fronte ad un cespuglio di rose selvatiche e le annusò. 

 

"Sai che puoi mangiare i petali di rosa?" chiese, troppo affascinato dai fiori per voltarsi a guardare Louis. 

 

"Sì ma hanno un saporaccio." 

 

"Mia madre li mette nel tè qualche volta. Un petalo in ogni tazza e non è così male." 

 

"Ora capisco perché sei così strano," lo prese in giro Louis, ma Harry lo stava ascoltando a malapena. 

 

"Mi sembra di essere in un'altra dimensione. Come se fossimo entrati in una realtà parallela o qualcosa del genere," disse con voce sognante, "Non posso credere che siamo ancora nella popolosa e rumorosa Tottenham." 

 

"Per me è lo stesso. Dai vieni, sediamoci." disse Louis indicando la panchina e avvicinandosi. Si sedette con un sospiro; l'ombra dell'albero rendeva quel luogo fresco e proprio di frescura aveva bisogno in quel momento, dopo le pulizie necessitava di un po' di riposo. 

 

Harry fece un altro giro, lasciando che i suoi occhi si riempissero ancora di più di tutto quel verde. Si diresse poi alla panchina e con un sorrisetto si tolse scarpe e calzini. 

 

"Che cosa stai facendo?" Lo guardò Louis con aria curiosa. 

 

"Mi sto mettendo comodo," rispose mentre saliva in piedi sulla panchina e afferrava un ramo dell'albero. Si spinse su con gli addominali e appoggiò i piedi al tronco per darsi la giusta spinta, finalmente trovò un ramo abbastanza resistente e rimase lì in piedi a fissare Louis che a sua volta lo guardava incredulo. "Dai, sali!" 

 

Louis si schiarì la voce prima di parlare. La vista della schiena muscolosa di Harry mentre saliva era stato un po' troppo da reggere. "Sto bene qui, grazie." 

 

"Oh dai, non dirmi che non sali quassù ogni tanto…" chiese, sistemandosi comodo, con i piedi che dondolavano vicino alla testa di Louis. 

 

"No, non ho dodici anni." 

 

"Hai ragione, sei tanto brontolone quanto un sessantenne che non fa sesso da parecchi anni." 

 

Louis afferrò l'alluce di Harry e lo strattonò, facendo quasi perdere l'equilibrio al riccio. 

 

"Ehi!" rispose Harry ridendo, non sembrava essere per niente arrabbiato. Louis lo guardò e sorrise. I capelli di Harry erano arruffati e le sue fossette in bella mostra, rendendolo ancora più giovane di quello che era e facendo perdere un battito a Louis. 

 

Rimasero in silenzio alcuni minuti finché Harry non scese e si sedette di fianco a Louis. Le sue mani erano un po' graffiate dai rami e aveva un profumo misto a legno e polvere. 

 

"Hai fatto tutto questo da solo?" Chiese Harry, continuando ad ammirare il tetto in contemplazione. I suoi piedi erano piantati a terra e le sue dita giocherellavano con il terriccio. 

 

"Non tutto. Ad esempio quel muro era già coperto di edera da anni. E penso che mio nonno abbia piantato qui questo albero. Ho chiesto a mio padre, ma mi ha risposto che l'albero è sempre stato qui da che si riesca a ricordare e non si è mai disturbato di chiedere a suo padre. Ma sono sicuro al 99% che lo abbia costruito mio nonno. C'è della terra sotto alle varie installazioni in legno per almeno 40 centimetri, ha fatto un lavoro enorme." 

 

"Tuo nonno doveva amare davvero il giardinaggio." 

 

"Penso, non l'ho mai incontrato." 

 

"Perché hai fatto il pavimento in legno? Io ci avrei messo un bel prato." 

 

"Il prato c'era, ma alcuni anni fa ho voluto cambiare un po'. Se dovessi cambiare idea di nuovo tutto quello che devo fare è togliere il legno." 

 

"Hai installato tutto da solo?" chiese Harry, guardando meravigliato il lavoro di carpenteria. 

 

"Sì, uscivo con un tizio che faceva il falegname, mi ha insegnato qualche trucco e mi ha un po' aiutato durante il lavoro." 

 

"Sei un uomo dai mille talenti." Lo stuzzicò Harry, dandogli una spinta. Louis ridacchiò e si spostò leggermente. 

 

"Però la panchina era già qui," disse mentre con la mano accarezzava il legno, "le ho solo dato una riverniciata e penso che riuscirà a resistere qualche altro anno." 

 

"È incredibile, Lou," disse Harry piazzando un mano sul braccio di Louis e stringendolo. Louis si trovò a fissare dritto negli occhi verdi e seri di Harry. "Sei talentuoso e questo giardino è la cosa più bella che io abbia mai visto." 

 

"No, stai mentendo." Rispose Louis arrossendo. Era davvero timido quando si trattava di complimenti. 

 

"Dico sul serio, è sconvolgente. Se fossi in te, non lascerei mai questo posto." 

 

"Sei il benvenuto, ogni volta che vuoi." Disse Louis incapace di trattenersi. E fu piuttosto sorpreso, così come Harry, che non lo aveva invitato per cortesia, ma proprio perché gli faceva piacere. 

 

"Grazie, irromperò in casa tua e salirò di nascosto quassù," lo prese in giro e strinse il ginocchio di Louis prima di alzarsi. "Devo andare adesso, tu devi aprire questo posto molto presto e una doccia non ti farebbe male." 

 

"Senti chi parla. In questo momento hai anche delle foglie tra i capelli." 

 

"Davvero? Pensi che dovrei fare anche una corona di fiori?" rispose Harry, scrollando i capelli per rimuovere le foglie. 

 

"Sceglierò qualche fiore per te quando sarà primavera." disse Louis seguendolo per le scale. Notò Harry guardare attentamente il suo piccolo appartamento, ma non disse nulla. Parlò di nuovo quando furono nella zona bar. "Grazie per l'aiuto con le pulizie, l'ho apprezzato davvero." 

 

"Di nulla," rispose il riccio mentre prendeva un fazzoletto e una penna dal bancone e scriveva sopra qualcosa. Lo piegò con cautela e lo infilò nel box dei suggerimenti che era dimenticata in un angolo. 

 

"Un altro fantastico suggerimento?" 

 

"I miei consigli sono sempre fantastici, quindi sì," disse con un ghigno contento sul volto recuperando il telefono dal bancone. "Posso avere il tuo numero, così possiamo metterci d'accordo per le foto?"

 

"Certo." Louis gli prese il telefono dalle mani e salvò il suo numero come: _"Louis Pub"_ aggiungendo poi l'emoji di un pallone da calcio. 

 

"Grazio. Verrai con me ad incontrare le persone, vero?" 

 

"Vuoi che venga con te?" 

 

"Sì, vorrei fare loro delle domande e temo che con un estraneo non si sentiranno così a loro agio da aprirsi. Se verrai con me sicuramente avranno altre storie da raccontarmi." 

 

"Va bene, se vuoi, posso venire," rispose Louis, guardandosi i piedi e sentendosi improvvisamente timido, come se Harry gli avesse chiesto un appuntamento. Era ridicolo. "Sono libero la maggior parte delle mattine e la domenica." 

 

"Bene, possiamo organizzarci per questo weekend?" Chiese Harry, mettendosi le cuffie. 

 

"Sì, ti mando i dettagli per messaggio." 

 

"Fantastico," rispose dirigendosi verso la porta. "Ci vediamo, Lou. Ciao." continuò agitando la mano in saluto e uscendo. Louis ricambiò il saluto e non appena non vide più Harry si nascose la faccia tra le mani. In che cosa si stava cacciando? 

 

Louis era in grado di controllarsi e non aveva mandato nemmeno un messaggio ad Harry. Fissava solo la sua immagine del profilo: era una foto molto ravvicinata del suo viso mentre faceva la linguaccia. Louis si era aspettato qualcosa di più artistico da un fotografo, ma non si sarebbe lamentato. Era venerdì sera quando Harry gli scrisse e gli chiese se potevano andare a casa di qualcuno domenica, si accordarono di incontrarsi al pub e di andare insieme. 

_______________________

 

Domenica mattina Louis si svegliò presto e si occupò del giardino per un'oretta prima di farsi una doccia e vestirsi. Era bel tempo e optò per un paio di jeans e una t-shirt nera. Era assurdo pensare a cosa indossare per il suo incontro con Harry, eppure era lì a farlo. 

 

Era troppo difficile aspettare fino alle nove, così salì di nuovo nel giardino e prese un vasetto con una pianta grassa, quella che aveva attirato maggiormente l'attenzione di Harry, poi si diresse al suo appartamento.

 

Arrivato lì, fissò il citofono e passò il dito sul campanello con su scritto _"H.Styles"_. Non era stato invitato, non gli aveva scritto per avvertirlo ed erano solo le 8:30. Probabilmente non era pronto e Louis era stato maleducato a presentarsi lì.

Nonostante tutti questi pensieri, alla fine premette il bottone. 

 

"Sì?" Qualcuno rispose, ma non assomigliava a quella di Harry. 

 

"Hum, ciao. Harry? Sono Louis." 

 

"Louis…? O certo, sali pure." Sicuramente non era Harry, ma la porta venne aperta e Louis salì le scale due alla volta per arrivare in fretta. Bussò alla parta e venne aperta da un ragazzo mai visto in vita sua. Sì, decisamente non era Harry. 

Il ragazzo però sorrideva apertamente. 

 

"Ehi amico, entra pure. Piacere di conoscerti. Sono Liam." 

 

Louis gli strinse la mano ed entrò. Il ragazzo aveva un asciugamano sulla spalla e i capelli umidi. 

 

"Harry è ancora nella doccia. Pensavo vi sareste incontrati da qualche altra parte, no?" Chiese Liam curioso. "O meglio, è quello che mi ha detto." 

 

Louis si schiarì la voce. "Sì, dovevamo incontrarci al pub, ma ho deciso di….uhm." Non sapeva come continuare, come spiegare perché fosse lì. Non gli era chiaro in realtà. 

 

Liam si diresse in cucina e prese una tazza dalla mensola. 

 

"Te'?" 

 

"No, grazie. Sei il suo coinquilino?" Chiese prima di potersi controllare. 

 

"Il suo coinquilino?" Liam gli lanciò un'occhiata rapida. "No, non lo sono." 

 

"Okay." Louis si infilò la mano libera in tasca, mentre l'altra reggeva il vasetto, che non avrebbe mai dovuto portare. Non sarebbe mai dovuto andare lì in primis. Se fosse arrivato qualche minuto prima li avrebbe trovati insieme nella doccia. 

 

Rimasero in piedi nella stanza in un silenzio imbarazzante. Era stata una pessima idea. Louis era sul punto di dire che avrebbe aspettato Harry di sotto quando il riccio uscì dal bagno accerchiato dal vapore e frizionandosi i capelli con un asciugamano. Aveva solo dei jeans stretti addosso e Louis riusciva a vedere una sottile striscia di tessuto che apparteneva ai boxer uscire fuori e una sottile peluria che scompariva sotto l'ombelico. 

 

Non aveva mai visto le braccia di Harry nude e vederlo senza maglia era troppo. Lasciò vagare il suo sguardo sul corpo del riccio un po' troppo a lungo; Harry non aveva un fisico scolpito, ma osservando attentamente si riusciva a riconoscere le linee degli addominali sotto il tatuaggio di una farfalla. 

 

La salivazione di Louis aumentò improvvisamente mentre guardava i fianchi del ragazzo muoversi mentre camminava, con il tatuaggi di due corone d'alloro proprio lungo i basso ventre. 

 

"Ehi, Lou," disse contento mentre lo salutava, il suo sorriso gli arrivava alle orecchie. "Pensavo ci saremmo incontrati al pub." 

 

"Sì beh, mi sono alzato presto." Fu l'unica spiegazione che diede, Harry annuì come se avesse senso. 

 

"Vado." Disse Liam, recuperando lo zaino sul divano e avvicinandosi a loro. Strinse di nuovo la mano di Louis per salutarlo e diede un veloce bacio sulla guancia ad Harry. "C'è del te' sul bancone. Ci vediamo sta sera?" 

 

"Sì, in bocca al lupo per la partita." Harry lo salutò e lo stesso fece Louis, cercando di non sembrare l'idiota che si sentiva di essere. 

 

"È stato un piacere conoscerti Louis. Mi fermerò al pub qualche volta, Harry mi ha detto che è proprio tipico." 

 

"Ci vediamo allora," Louis aveva intenzione di chiudere il pub e non riaprirlo mai più dopo quella affermazione. 

 

"Che cos'è?" Chiese Harry eccitato indicando il vasetto in mano a Louis. 

 

"Oh, questa? Ho notato l'altro giorno che eri interessato alle piante grasse e che ne avevi già alcune, quindi…ecco qua." 

 

"Mi hai portato dei fiori, che dolce." Lo prese un po' in giro Harry e Louis alzò gli occhi, dandogli il vaso. 

 

"Non sono fiori. Non annaffiarla troppo o le radici marciranno e morirà." 

 

"Okay, grazie mi piace un sacco," rispose mentre si guardava intorno per trovare un posto adeguato dove metterla. Louis invece gli continuava a fissare le braccia. "Che ne dici se la metto in camera? C'è un davanzale che sarebbe perfetto ma il sole ci arriva solo la mattina." 

 

"Va bene, è una pianta resistente." 

 

"Fantastico, torno subito." 

 

Louis non riuscì a fermarsi dal fissare il fondoschiena del ragazzo. Chiuse gli occhi massaggiandoli con la punta delle dita e prendendo un profondo respiro. Perché era così infastidito? Erano un Harry senza maglia e il suo fidanzato. Erano cose per cui non doveva essere infastidito affatto. 

 

Quando Harry tornò da lui indossava una t-shirt che lasciava intravedere i tatuaggi, ma almeno aveva una maglia e Louis ne era grato. I capelli invece erano ancora umidi e estremamente ricci; quando Harry gli passò accanto, un aroma di cocco e vaniglia gli colpì le narici. Dio, era fottuto. 

 

"Chi incontriamo oggi?" Chiese Harry afferrando il proprio zaino da terra. Controllò il contenuto e se lo mise in spalla. Louis si diresse verso la porta e aspettò che Harry si avvicinasse. 

 

"Il suo nome è Roger Grimsted ed è un calzolaio. Ha il suo negozio qui a Tottenham da 43 anni." 

 

"Wow, questo è decisamente il tipo di persona che cerco!" rispose Harry eccitato come un bambino mentre si dirigevano verso la casa dell'uomo. "Gli va bene incontrarmi? Gli hai spiegato il mio progetto?" 

 

"Sì, gli va bene. Spera che questa cosa gli porti più persone al negozio." 

 

"Pensi che potrei fare delle foto di lui nel negozio?" 

 

"Non lo so." 

 

"Vive lontano? Potrebbe aprire il negozio per noi?" 

 

"Non so se lo farà." 

 

"Ma hai detto che era contento, quindi forse…" 

 

"Ho detto che non lo so, Harry. Cristo, sei così fastidioso oggi." 

 

Harry lo guardò come se fosse stato colpito in pieno da un pugno. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma poi la chiuse e rimase in silenzio finché non arrivarono a casa dell'uomo. Louis si sentiva una merda; ma sorrise e salutò gentilmente il Signor Grimsted. 

 

"Sono felice di rivederti, Louis," sorrise l'uomo invitandoli ad entrare. "Con le belle giornate mi farò vedere più spesso al pub." 

 

"Fantastico, mi fa piacere," Louis chiuse la porta dietro di loro mentre parlava. "Questo è Harry Styles."

 

"Piacere di conoscerla, Signor Grimsted. La ringrazio per aver acconsentito a vedermi e ad accogliermi in casa sua," disse con una salda stretta di mano. 

Cazzo, era davvero affascinante quando voleva. 

 

"Il piacere è tutto mio. Gradite del te'?" 

 

"Sì, per favore," risposero insieme e si sedettero sul vecchio divano dell'uomo mentre Louis portava avanti una leggera conversazione. Riusciva a sentire gli occhi di Harry fissi su di lui, ma Louis non lo guardò nemmeno una volta. Si stava comportando come un bambino testardo ma non gli importava. 

 

"Allora, è qui per fare delle foto, eh?" Chiese il Signor Grimsted ad Harry alla fine del loro te'. 

 

"Sì, sto cercando persone interessanti e lei lo è, Signore." 

 

"Sciocchezze. Non ho niente di interessante da dirle ad essere onesti." 

 

"Ne dubito. Iniziamo con qualche domanda per rompere il ghiaccio. Registrerò la conversazione se per lei va bene, è più facile che prendere appunti." 

 

"Nessun problema." 

 

"Benissimo, grazie." Harry allora tirò fuori un piccolo registratore dallo zaino e lo appoggiò sul tavolino da caffè. "Quando è nato, Signor. Grimsted?" 

 

"Il 7 Aprile del 1952, proprio qui a Tottenham. Ovviamente all'epoca non si chiamava così e le cose erano piuttosto diverse." 

 

"Quando ha aperto il suo negozio?" 

 

"Nel 1972, avevo vent'anni ed ero appena stato licenziato. Mia moglie aspettava il nostro primo figlio e avevo bisogno di soldi per mantenerli." 

 

"Si ricorda il suo primo cliente?" 

 

E andarono avanti così per circa un'ora; Harry chiese tantissime domande e Louis rimase in silenzio la maggior parte del tempo, giocando con qualche App nel suo telefono, sistemandosi i capelli e soprattutto evitando di guardare Harry. Continuava a pensare a Liam e al bacio che aveva dato ad Harry mentre usciva. Ai loro piani per la serata. Lo faceva incazzare per dei motivi che non voleva ancora indagare. Dio solo sapeva che cosa avrebbe capito facendosi un esame di coscienza. 

 

"Penso che sia più che sufficiente ora, Signor Grimsted. Possiamo passare alle foto ora?" 

 

"Indosso una nuova maglia proprio per questo," sorrise il signore, "c'è un bel muro bianco in cucina." 

 

"No, per favore. Voglio scattare le foto qui, così." 

 

"Ma la stanza è un caos." 

 

"È proprio per questo, ma io non direi 'caos'," disse veloce, "è caratteristico. In questo modo si può vedere la sua personalità." 

 

"Beh, allora accomodati." 

 

Louis guardò Harry preparare la fotocamera e fare diverse foto all'uomo. Si muoveva intorno alla stanza, cercando diverse angolazioni e giochi di luce. Fece foto del Signor Grimsted con un viso serio, sorridente, mentre parlava o addirittura quando non guardava nemmeno l'obiettivo. Dieci minuti dopo avevano concluso. 

 

"Grazie ancora Signore, ho apprezzato la sua gentilezza." Disse Harry stringendo la mano all'uomo per la centesima volta e uscendo. 

 

"Di nulla. Fai diventare famoso il mio negozio, Harry." 

 

"Farò del mio meglio." 

 

"Spero di vederti al pub ragazzo." 

 

"Anche io, stamperò qualche foto e gliele consegnerò." 

 

"Grazie. Ciao Louis. Ci vediamo domani, se non piove." 

 

"Arrivederci Signor Grimsted. Buona domenica." 

 

Louis aspettò che avessero voltato l'angolo per parlare di nuovo con Harry.

 

"Pensavo che gli avresti chiesto di fare foto nel negozio." 

 

"Volevo, ma chiaramente tu sei incazzato con me e non volevo fartela troppo lunga." 

 

Louis odiava ammettere che si era comportato come uno stronzo con Harry, e quest'ultimo sembrava risentito della cosa. 

 

"Comunque, grazie mille per avermi accompagnato." Harry si fermò e i loro occhi finalmente si incrociarono. "Stavo per chiederti se a te e Niall andava di unirvi a me e Liam per la serata ma immagino di conoscere già la risposta." 

 

"Perché ci vorresti invitare?" Chiese Louis confuso. 

 

"Pensavo fosse carino uscire tutti insieme ed essere…amici ." Harry evitò di proposito di guardare Louis negli occhi. "Ma stai facendo un buon lavoro affinché questo non accada." 

 

"Amici? Aspetta, ma Liam non è il tuo ragazzo?" 

 

"Il mio ragazzo?" Grugnì Harry. "No, non lo è. È un mio amico, ed è venuto a trovarmi. Dorme da me per il weekend. Che cosa ti ha fatto pensare diversamente?" 

 

"Beh, pensavo vi steste facendo la doccia insieme prima che io arrivassi questa mattina…" Wow, suonava anche più idiota detto ad alta voce. 

 

"Liam è il mio migliore amico, ma per quanto io gli voglia bene, preferiamo fare la doccia sperati. Abbiamo fatto un sonnellino insieme sul divano ieri pomeriggio, ma dubito che questo ci renda fidanzati." 

 

"Giusto." Louis non aveva nient'altro da aggiungere in quel momento così assurdo. Ma Harry continuò a parlare. 

 

"Aspetta, è per questo che sei scattato e mi hai risposto male questa mattina? Perché pensavi che Liam fosse il mio ragazzo?" Il sorriso di Harry era brillante. "Louis Tomlinson, sei per caso geloso di Liam?" 

 

"Fottiti, non sono geloso. Il mio umore è altalenante e sono burbero, lo dici sempre anche tu." Louis riprese a camminare con Harry alle costole. 

 

"Farò finta di crederci. Ma solo perché tu lo sappia, non ho nessun ragazzo o ragazza." 

 

"Non penserei mai a te con una ragazza." grugnì Louis in risposta. 

 

"Scusami? Ho già avuto una ragazza in passato. Avevo quattordici anni e non ci siamo nemmeno baciati, però indossavamo degli anelli." 

 

Louis rise e finalmente si voltò a guardare il riccio. Lo beccò a sorridere a sua volta mentre si sistemava i capelli. 

 

"Hai un ragazzo, Louis Tomlinson?" 

 

"No, non lo ho, Harry Styles." 

 

"Bene, allora siamo solo due ragazzi ventenni che escono insieme. Due ragazzi molto attraenti aggiungerei. Bello," prese un profondo respiro e nascose le mani dietro la schiena, "molto bello." 

 

"Sei un idiota," mormorò Louis, ma stava sorridendo. 

 

"Allora, ti unisci a noi per cena?" chiese Harry ormai davanti casa. 

 

"Vorrei, però mi vedo con mia madre." 

 

"Oh, che dolce. Allora ci sentiamo più radi." 

 

"Va bene, ti mando un messaggio." 

 

"Che romantico. Ciao, Lou." 

 

Louis rimase immobile quando Harry lo abbracciò. Fu un abbraccio veloce ma saldo e un secondo dopo il riccio era già sparito dentro il palazzo, mentre Louis si diresse verso casa canticchiando. 

________________________________

 

Salveeee! Sono imperdonabile lo so, purtroppo questa volta ci ho messo tantissimo ma i capitoli si stanno facendo più lunghi! ç_ç

Spero comunque che vi sia piaciuto il capitolo, abbiamo fatto un passo avanti e tra poco arriverà il bello! 

Ora scappo al lavoro,

un bacio da Dublino. 

 

Marica x


	5. Capitolo 5

Louis sospirò profondamente e deglutì. Erano già le nove di sera ed era così esausto che riusciva a malapena a tenere gli occhi aperti. C'erano ancora alcune persone nel pub e non voleva mandarle a casa, dopotutto stavano bevendo e spendendo soldi. 

 

"Lunga giornata, eh" disse Niall che stava di fianco a lui appoggiato al bancone. "Sembra quasi che tu possa addormentarti da un momento all'altro." 

 

"Sì, dormire è bello. È piacevole." 

 

Niall rise. 

 

"Sei fuori dal mondo, amico. Perché non ti fai un sonnellino e ti sveglio più tardi solo per chiudere la porta quando esco?" 

 

"Noo, sto bene," sbadigliò. "Ho solo bisogno di un'altra tazza di caffè." 

 

"Ne hai già bevute tre." 

 

"Tieni il conto di quanto caffè mi bevo?" Chiese Louis mentre se ne versava un po'. Era tiepido ma forte. 

 

"Tu tieni il conto di quante birre bevo io, quindi…" 

 

"Perché me lo hai chiesto tu! Hai detto che ti vuoi dare una regolata. Sto solo adempiendo ai miei compiti di buon amico." 

 

Il cellulare di Louis trillò. Lo prese e un sorriso gli illuminò il volto mentre guardava lo schermo. 

 

"Harry ti ha mandato un messaggio?" Chiese Niall canzonatorio. 

 

"Cosa? Ehm…sì. Ma non sto sorridendo per quello." 

 

"Ovviamente no. Odi quel ragazzo, lo so." Sbuffò Niall, ma gli diede una pacca sulla spalla mentre gli passava di fianco. 

 

Louis guardò di nuovo lo schermo per leggere il messaggio. 

 

_Posso mandarti una bella foto?_

 

**_Sono ancora al lavoro. Niente foto di te nudo per favore._ **

 

_Ahahah. Ti piacerebbe!_

 

Louis scosse la testa. Stavano davvero flirtando? Harry era così gentile e carino con tutti, quello non era flirtare. Era solo Harry. Il telefono di Louis suonò di nuovo e sorrise ampiamente vedendo la foto. 

 

"Ehi Niall, vieni a vedere," gridò e Niall si voltò a guardarlo. 

 

"Sono le foto che Harry ha scattato al Signor Grimsted?" 

 

"Sì, sono belle vero?" 

 

"Molto, dovrebbe usare questa qui nel suo progetto. Diglielo da parte mia. Ah, aggiungi che mi farebbero piacere dei nudi, se non gli dispiace." 

 

"Non ti ho dato il permesso di leggere il resto della conversazione, ficcanaso!" Louis diede una pacca sul sedere di Niall, che scappò via ridendo. 

 

**_Sono meravigliose Harry._ **

 

_Posso mostrartene altre e se ti va potresti aiutarmi a scegliere le migliori. Che ne dici?_

 

**_Sono ancora al lavoro, ma ti faccio sapere quando stacco._ **

 

_Ok, posso venire da te?_

 

Louis fissò lo schermo non sapendo cosa dire. Che cosa voleva dire Harry? Poi tre puntini comparvero di nuovo, Harry aveva ripreso a scrivere. 

 

_Wow ti ci vuole molto per rispondere. Dimentica l'ultimo messaggio, ne parliamo in mattinata. Notte, Lou. :*_

 

Louis pensò di rispondergli, sarebbe stato maleducato non farlo, ma non aveva idea di che cosa dire. Le persone sedute si alzarono in piedi e fu trasportato dai vari doveri da proprietario. Una volta chiuso il pub, guardò il telefono ed erano quasi le undici. Non voleva rischiare di svegliare Harry. Gli avrebbe risposto la mattina. 

 

**_Buongiorno Harry! Se vuoi, puoi passare al pub più tardi per mostrarmi le foto._ **

 

Rimase neutrale invitandolo semplicemente al pub. Ci vollero due intere ore ad Harry per rispondere e Louis stava andando via di testa nel controllare il cellulare ogni due minuti. 

 

_Buon pomeriggio Lou! Scusami se non ti ho risposto prima, stavo lavorando. Sono in pausa pranzo ora, dipingere mi mette fame._

 

Louis rise vedendo le emoji degli hamburger alla fine del messaggio. 

 

**_Non sapevo dipingessi, pensavo ti dedicassi solo alla fotografia._ **

 

_No, è un lavoro da imbianchino. Le mie doti artistiche si fermano agli omini stilizzati._

 

**_ahahah! Pensi di poter venire?_ **

 

Louis rimase bloccato quando il telefono iniziò a squillare per una chiamata in arrivo da parte di Harry. Okay, poteva farcela. 

 

"Ciao, Harry." 

 

"Ciao, Lou! È un brutto momento? Puoi parlare?" 

 

Louis si guardò intorno, il pub era vuoto ad eccezione di una donna seduta nel tavolo più lontano. 

 

"Certo, nessun problema." 

 

"Fantastico," rispose Harry e Louis poteva sentirlo masticare. "Oggi è stata una giornata super impegnata, mi sono alzato alle cinque della mattina, Louis. Alle fottute cinque della mattina." 

 

Louis rise. "Mi dispiace. Che cosa stai tinteggiando?" 

 

"Un enorme magazzino. Giuro su Dio non finiremo mai. Siamo un gruppo di tre persone e sono certo che invecchieremo qui dentro. Quando finirò sarò vecchio decrepito e non ci saranno nipoti a tenermi compagnia. Greg è simpatico, ma dubito che potremmo iniziare una famiglia insieme." 

 

Louis rise e sentì che anche Harry stava ridacchiando dall'altra parte. 

 

"Sei divertente al telefono." 

 

"Sono sempre divertente." disse Harry a bocca piena. 

 

"Cosa stai mangiando?" 

 

"Non devi far finta di essere interessato, Lou." 

 

"Ehi, lo sono. Dimmi." 

 

"Beh, avevo ancora dello yogurt, quindi l'ho mescolato con olio d'oliva e delle cipolline e l'ho usato come salsa per un panino prosciutto e formaggio senza crosta." 

 

"Wow, probabilmente è stata la descrizione più dettagliata che io abbia mai avuto su un sandwich." 

 

"Hai chiesto tu," disse Harry con un ghigno. "Potrei parlare per ore del cane che mi sono fermato ad accarezzare mentre venivo qui." 

 

"Sono sicuro che potresti ma ho delle persone qui che hanno bisogno di me. Verrai al pub?" 

 

"Non lo so, ci provo ma staremo qui parecchio. Forse se non sono troppo stanco posso fare un salto. Ah, dobbiamo andare da altre persone." 

 

"Certo, quando vuoi questa settimana ci sono." 

 

Ma non lo fecero. Harry era troppo impegnato con il suo lavoro da imbianchino, non riuscirono ad organizzare un giorno per incontrarsi e men che meno parlare e fotografare le altre persone. Ogni tanto massaggiarono, e Louis avrebbe preferito morire piuttosto che ammettere che gli mancava Harry. Si era abituato a vederlo almeno un paio di volte a settimana anche solo per mezz'ora. Aveva tantissimi piani in mente e aveva parlato con altre tre persone che avevano accettato di partecipare al progetto di Harry, ma Harry non era lì. Era troppo orgoglioso per chiedergli di vedersi, ma per sua fortuna Harry non lo era. 

 

Louis si era appena messo a letto con il cellulare in carica quando questo vibrò. Sospirò di sollievo nel vedere che era Harry. 

 

"Ehi, Harry." 

 

"Sono libero! Sono fuggito da quella prigione e non verrò catturato mai più!" Harry stava praticamente gridando e Louis chiuse gli occhi e si distese. 

 

"Hai finito?" 

 

"Sì. Sto tornando ora a casa, eravamo tutti d'accordo nel lavorare un paio d'ore in più oggi piuttosto che andare lì anche di domenica. È fantastico Lou, la paga è stata molto buona ma non penso mi candiderò per un lavoro del genere mai più. Posso a malapena alzare le braccia, fanno troppo male." 

 

"Non fare il bambino, dai." 

 

"Provaci tu a muovere le braccia in alto e in basso un milione di volte per sei giorni filati. Le mie spalle sono danneggiate permanentemente. Tanto di cappello alle persone che lo fanno come lavoro." 

 

"Almeno hai finito, su." 

 

"Sì. Ascolta, mi faccio una doccia, prendo una piccola bottiglia di champagne e vengo nel tuo giardino a festeggiare, che ne dici?" 

 

Louis guardò l'orologio. Erano le 11:15 ma era sveglissimo e troppo solo per rifiutare. 

 

"Non preoccuparti per lo champagne, ho un sacco di roba da bere qui." 

 

"No, questa volta offro io. Mi va di spendere un po' dei soldi che ho guadagnato con sudore e lacrime." 

 

"Ti aspetto allora." 

 

"Sono lì tra mezz'ora." 

 

"Se arriverai prima, ti faccio il massaggio più rilassante della tua vita," disse mezzo scherzoso. 

 

"Meglio che mi sbrighi." 

 

Harry riattaccò e Louis si sedette sul letto. Indossava solo un paio di boxer e la peggiore t-shirt che avesse e la indossava ormai da quasi una settimana. Non si sarebbe presentato in quel modo. Indossò un paio di pantaloni della tuta perché non voleva sembrare come uno che ci stesse provando un po' troppo, poi cambiò la t-shirt e indossò una felpa grigia e un paio di scarpe. Si sistemò i capelli e scese al bar sbloccando la porta d'ingresso e sedendosi su uno sgabello nell'attesa. 

 

Passarono quarantacinque minuti prima che Harry arrivasse e nel frattempo Louis si era già fatto uno shot di vodka per calmare i nervi. 

 

"Sono a casa, tesoro," disse Harry mentre entrava con una bottiglia di champagne in una mano e lo zaino nell'altra. Indossava un paio di jeans che, per una volta, non erano attillati, e un maglione lilla. I capelli un po' umidi erano morbidi e segosi. Aveva anche un po' di barba e Louis rimase piacevolmente sorpreso. 

 

"Ciao, Haz." Disse Louis senza pensarci. Era andato ad accogliere Harry e dovette resistere dal baciare quella faccia sorridente. Harry era davvero contento. Louis poteva sentire ancora l'odore di vernice sul ragazzo e c'erano delle piccole macchie di pittura sulle mani. "Ci hai messo più di trenta minuti, quindi niente massaggio." 

 

"Merda, questi capelli impiegano ore per asciugarsi," disse sorridendo. "Sono felice di essere qui, mi è mancato questo posto." 

 

"Non ti è mancata anche la mia bella faccia?" disse Louis, chiudendo la porta del pub e dirigendosi verso le scale. 

 

"Tanto quanto mi è mancato il tuo bel culo." 

 

Louis scoppiò a ridere. 

 

"Sei un bastardo." 

 

"Lo dico come complimento." rispose Harry mentre lo seguiva attraverso l'appartamento e su per le scale, mettendo la bottiglia nello zaino per sicurezza. Grugniva ogni volta che doveva alzare le braccia per bilanciare il peso sulle scale che andavano al giardino. 

 

"Ti fanno davvero così male?" chiese Louis preoccupato. Harry sembrava aver dimenticato il dolore e fissava il giardino. 

 

"Ho preso degli antidolorifici prima di venire qui, dovrebbero fare effetto presto. Comunque questo posto è meraviglioso di notte sembra risplendere di luce propria." 

 

Harry aveva ragione. C'era la luna piena ma anche senza, le luci dalla strada e dai palazzi intorno sarebbero stati abbastanza affinché quel posto non fosse stato completamente al buio. 

 

"Volevo mettere un paio di lampade, come quelle in centro, ma solo costose e sistemare i cavi sarebbe un lavoraccio." 

 

"Posso aiutarti io con quelli se vuoi. Ho fatto diversi lavori come elettricista." 

 

"Che cos'è che non hai fatto eh?" Chiese Louis prendendo la bottiglia dallo zaino di Harry e iniziando ad aprirla. 

 

Harry ci pensò un po' prima di rispondere. "Lo spogliarellista. È qualcosa che non ho mai fatto, ma penso sarebbe molto divertente." 

 

"Posso immaginarti a lavorare come ballerino di lap dance, sì." Disse Louis sincero. 

 

"Non farti prendere troppo dall'immaginazione o ti chiederò di mettere qualche dollaro nelle mie mutande." 

 

"Pensavo fossi sistemato per un po' dopo il lavoro da imbianchino. Voilà!" Concluse aprendo la bottiglia. 

 

"L'affitto e le bollette me ne portano via una bella fetta, ma almeno ora posso dedicarmi al progetto." 

 

"Vero. Scendo un secondo a prendere un paio di bicchieri." disse, passando la bottiglia al riccio.

 

"Non c'è bisogno dei bicchieri," disse prendendo un bel sorso direttamente dalla bottiglia. Louis sorrise quando gli venne offerto di fare lo stesso e così fece. Era champagne scadente, lo sapeva, ma era frizzante e aveva un buon sapore dopo tutto. 

 

"Hai lo champagne al baar?" Chiese Harry, vagando per il giardino con la bottiglia in mano, prendendo un'altra foglia di menta e masticandola. Louis lo guardò muoversi con grazia a passo lento. 

 

"No." 

 

"Perché?" confinò Harry, avvicinandosi e sedendosi di fianco a Louis sulla panchina. 

 

"Beh, mio nonno non lo serviva e nemmeno mio padre, quindi…nemmeno io." 

 

"Segui solo i loro passi?" Harry sorseggiò altro champagne e lo passò a Louis. La bottiglia era già mezza vuota. 

 

"Immagino di sì, Faccio le cose che facevano loro." 

 

"Ora capisco perché il pub è un po'…antiquato. Non offenderti, è solo che paragonandolo ad altri pub ci sono molte differenze. Non negative, ovvio. Quello che voglio dire è…" Harry si bloccò all'improvviso e Louis gli appoggiò una mano sul ginocchio, massaggiandolo gentilmente prima di ritirare di nuovo la mano. 

 

"Ho capito cosa intendi, non sono offeso. So che il pub dovrebbe essere migliorato, è solo che…non lo so." 

 

"Cosa?" insistette Harry, e Louis poteva vedere i suoi occhi brillanti anche nella luce fioca del giardino. Prese un profondo respiro e guardò il cielo, evitando lo sguardo di Harry. 

 

"È solo che mio padre non aveva bisogno di servire dei drink sofisticati o avere una pagina Facebook per mandare avanti questo posto, capisci? Le persone venivano al pub perché a loro piaceva mio padre e per la birra poco costosa. E il pavimento so che è una rottura da pulire ma è lo stesso che ha messo mio nonno e penso sarebbe un insulto alla sua memoria cambiarlo," Louis si sfregò gli occhi e prese due sorsi di champagne. "In questo momento, inoltre, la situazione finanziaria è pessima, e penso di avere una chiara idea di cosa servirebbe per migliorarlo, solo…mi sembra di non fregarmene abbastanza. È stupido, lo so." 

 

Louis sospirò e fissò il pavimento dove il piede di Harry toccava il suo. 

 

"Non è una cosa stupida," disse Harry con voce calma e Louis sentì la sua mano calda sulla propria spalla. Finalmente si voltò verso Harry e  vide che il ragazzo era serio. "Capisco perché tu non voglia cambiare; non ti biasimo, ma siamo in un mondo diverso, le cose che hanno funzionato per tuo padre non funzionano per te. Ma non è colpa tua." 

 

Louis si fece scappare una risata secca. 

 

"È divertente perché Niall continua a dirmi la stessa cosa, che sto facendo del mio meglio ma c'è margine di miglioramento. Non sto davvero dando il massimo; il che mi fa incazzare perché il pub è l'eredità della mia famiglia e sto mandando tutto a puttane." 

 

"Beh, forse non la devi vedere come un'eredità," Harry ora era vicino e Louis riusciva a sentire il suo profumo e le loro cosce si sfioravano. "Hai sempre voluto fare questo lavoro?" 

 

"Credo. Ho sempre saputo che alla morte di mio padre, un giorno, questo sarebbe stato mio. Non pensavo lo diventasse così presto." 

 

"No, non sto chiedendo se sapevi che l'avresti fatto, ti sto chiedendo se vuoi farlo." 

 

Louis spostò lo sguardo. Si era continuamente ripetuto che quella sarebbe stata la sua vita, e si era quasi convinto. Era spaventato che Harry potesse capirlo se avesse continuato a guardarlo in quel modo. 

 

"Dovrei smettere di parlare?" Chiese Harry, togliendo la mano dalla spalla di Harry e sedendosi un po' più lontano. "So che sono un rompipalle ogni tanto." 

 

"No, non lo sei e non dovresti smettere di parlare. Hai una bella voce." 

 

"È lo champagne che sta parlando?" rise Harry. 

 

"Ne ho bevuto…quanto? Due bicchieri forse? È difficile da misurare in sorsi." 

 

"Questo per me è l'ultimo," disse Harry un po' ubriaco. "Mi sento piuttosto alticcio." 

 

"Davvero? Un uomo della tua statura ed è già brillo con un po' di champagne?" Chiese Louis con un sorrisetto incredulo. 

 

"Ho una bassissima tolleranza all'alcool." Disse Harry serio, ma la sua faccia era divertita. 

 

"Non andare mai a bere con Niall. Tu saresti in coma etilico e lui non avrebbe nemmeno le guance rosse." 

 

"Immagino che Niall sia davvero divertente da ubriaco. Me lo vedo che balla." 

 

"Sì, la balla è la sua performance preferita," disse Louis ed Harry rise, mostrando le fossette e con gli occhi scintillanti. "E tu cosa fai quando sei ubriaco, Haz?" 

 

"Prendo decisioni stupide, ecco perché cerco di evitarlo." 

 

Lo sguardo che lanciò a Louis era così pieno di intenzioni che dovette alzarsi e fare un giro per il giardino con le mani in tasca. Si voltò giusto in tempo per vedere una foglia cadere e appoggiarsi tra i capelli di Harry. Quasi scoppiò a ridere. 

 

"Che c'è?" Chiese Harry sorridendo ma con aria sospettosa. 

 

"Non muoverti, c'è un insetto nei tuoi capelli." 

 

"Un insetto?" Gli occhi di Harry erano sgranati dalla parola. "Che insetto? Toglimelo di dosso." Iniziò a muovere le mani frenetico ma mantenendo la testa immobile. 

 

"Non muoverti, potrebbe pungerti." Disse Louis camminando con attenzione verso Harry, il quale si stava mordendo le labbra nervosamente. 

 

"Pungermi? È un'ape? È una vesta? Odio le vespe." 

 

"Fermo," sussurrò Louis e prese la foglia marrone dai capelli del riccio. "Ecco ti ho salvato." 

 

Harry guardò la foglia nelle mani di Louis, poi spostò lo sguardo sul viso del ragazzo che non riuscì a trattenere una risata fragorosa. 

 

"Sei un idiota, Louis," disse, prendendo la foglia dalle mani di Louis e giocherellandoci. Sembrava davvero offeso. 

 

"Mi dispiace, ma avresti dovuto vedere la tua faccia…così buffa." Disse Louis sedendosi di nuovo sulla panchina. 

 

"Se mai dovessi vedere un'ape nei tuoi capelli non te la scaccerò." Sputò Harry, e Louis si sentì un po' colpevole. Solo un po'. 

 

"Sei allergico?" 

 

"No ma preferisco non venire punto, fa un male boia." Disse Harry sventolando la foglia davanti al volto di Louis. 

 

"Mi dispiace, Haz. Non lo farò mai più." Disse Louis e scompigliò i capelli di Harry. Era freddo e un po' umido. 

 

"Ora non ti crederò mai più quando ci sarà un vero insetto sui miei capelli," mormorò, ma non sembrava più così infastidito come prima. 

 

Rimasero in silenzio alcuni minuti, apprezzando la brezza fredda che soffiava. Harry guardò altre foglie cadere, e si mise ad osservare l'albero, il cui fogliame era ancora bello ma c'erano già dei rami spogli. 

 

"È un po' tristem no? Guardare le stagioni che cambiano così vicino a te." Disse Harry. 

 

"Vuoi dire veder arrivare l'autunno? E poi l'inverno?" 

 

"Sì, sembra così bello ma tu devi guardare tutto questo morire." 

 

"Ma poi lo osservo crescere di nuovo. Quando arriverà la primavera sarà tutto ancora più bello. Le foglie che cadono hanno questo scopo." 

 

"E quale sarebbe?" Chiese Harry voltandosi per porre l'attenzione sugli occhi di Louis e mettendosi le mani in tasca.

 

"Per nutrire le radici dell'albero. È molto poetico se ci pensi." 

 

"Come?" chiese Harry, e per grande sorpresa di Louis, Harry si sdraiò sulla panchina, lasciando che i suoi piedi toccassero terra e appoggiando la testa sulla gambe del ragazzo. Lo fissò con grandi occhi, aspettando che Louis rispondesse. 

 

"Hum…pensa all'albero come alla tua vita, alle persone che conosci." Louis era piuttosto consapevole delle loro mani e si arrischiò di appoggiarne una sui capelli di Harry. "Tutte le foglie sono le persone che conosci, le persone che fanno parte della della tua vita. Le prime che spuntano sono i tuoi genitori, che sono lì dall'inizio," iniziò a parlare mentre accarezzava i ricci. 

 

"È bello," sospirò Harry, gli occhi semichiusi per un breve secondo prima di concentrarsi di nuovo su Louis. 

 

A Louis occorse un momento prima di continuare, troppo preso ad ammirare le fattezze di Harry. La luce soffusa le rendeva più morbide e lui era bellissimo. 

 

"Poi ci sono le altre foglie: i tuoi compagni di classe, cugini, fratelli, amici del vicinato. Cresci con loro e fiorisci in loro compagnia. Potrebbero rimanere oppure potrebbero andarsene. Dipende dall'inverno, da quanto difficili sono i problemi da affrontare. I tuoi amici intimi sono quelle foglie che non cadono mai, che non lasciano mai il tuo fianco." 

 

"Come Niall per te," disse Harry con un sorriso. "E Liam, per me." 

 

"Sì, come Niall. È stato con me durante tantissimi inverni." 

 

"E qual è lo scopo delle foglie che cadono in questo caso?" 

 

"Sono davvero importanti, vedi, tu incontri un numero considerevole di foglie nella tua vita. Quando cadono, riempiono il terreno di ricordi, ricordi felici di momenti che avete trascorso insieme. Nutrono il tuo albero e continui a crescere." 

 

Harry chiuse gli occhi e non disse niente per un po'. Louis continuò ad accarezzargli i capelli. 

 

"Ti stai addormentando?" Chiese tenero. 

 

"No, sto solo pensando. Quello che hai detto è molto bello, sto pensando all'albero della mia vita." 

 

"Immagino abbia molti rami e parecchie foglie." 

 

"Non ne sono rimaste molte in realtà." 

 

"Puoi sempre incontrarne di nuove." continuò Louis ed Harry sorrise aprendo gli occhi. 

 

"È vero. Nuove foglie, nuovo verde." 

 

Louis mormorò un semplice 'sì' ed Harry si sedette di nuovo. 

 

"Grazie per avermi detto queste cose," disse piano, con aria profonda e rilassata. 

 

"Grazie per aver ascoltato." 

 

Harry sorrise ancora e guardò su. 

 

"Per qualche sciocca ragione pensavo che da quassù si potessero vedere più stelle." 

 

"Beh, sei seduto sotto un albero, quindi…" lo prese in giro Louis, e il momento perse un po' di profondità. 

 

"Anche quando non lo sono," aggiunse Harry, "Ho la sensazione di essere in un luogo in cui l'inquinamento magicamente scompare, e mi permette di fotografare le stelle e catturare il loro movimento. O il movimento della terra. Comunque, ci speravo. Posso comunque fare qualche foto mentre sono qui? Le luci della città sono bellissime e difficilmente riesco ad ottenere un buon angolo da terra." 

 

"Accomodati." 

 

Harry si alzò e Louis lo guardò con un'altra luce. Era impressionato da quanto velocemente Harry aveva tirato fuori il treppiedi dallo zaino e l'aveva sistemato sul bordo del tetto. 

 

"Se fai cadere la fotocamera, riderò molto, sappilo." Lo avvertì Louis, ma Harry lo scacciò via. 

 

"Non posso fare delle belle foto se mi metto troppo lontano. Forse posso arrampicarmi sull'albero e fare qualche foto da lassù…" disse, considerando seriamente la cosa. 

 

"No, se rompi la fotocamera è un conto, ma è notte e potresti cadere e romperti il collo. No." 

 

"Va bene, mamma." Lo prese in giro Harry e tornò a sistemare le impostazioni della fotocamera poi torno a sedersi vicino a Louis. "È uno scatto a lunga esposizione, ci vorrà un po'," spiegò e prese la bottiglia dalle mani del ragazzo. 

 

"Pensavo fosse abbastanza per la serata." 

 

"Anche io, ma poi mi sono domandato quale pessima decisione potrei prendere quassù visto che siamo solo noi due." 

 

Harry lo guardò così intensamente che Louis si sentì il volto in fiamme. Era più forte di così, dai. Nonostante tutto, per, non riuscì a mantenere lo sguardo fisso più di qualche secondo. Harry intanto, seduto vicino a lui, prese un sorso dalla bottiglia. 

 

"Allora, che cosa faresti nella vita se non avessi il pub?" 

 

"Questo, probabilmente," disse mentre indicava intorno a sé. "Questo mi renderebbe più felice, ma quali soldi si possono guadagnare dal giardinaggio?" 

 

Harry annuì. "Penso che si potrebbero fare molti soldi come paesaggista. Quanto guadagna il pub?" Chiese. 

 

"Colpito e affondato. Sarà un miracolo se riusciamo a tenere aperti fino alla fine dell'anno." 

 

"Va così male?" Domandò Harry preoccupato.

 

"Non abbiamo abbastanza nuovi clienti e i soliti non spendono abbastanza." 

 

"Mi dispiace sentirlo," disse dispiaciuto. Si alzò e tornò alla fotocamera, scattando altre foto. "È un peccato quando fare quello che ti piace non ti porta da nessuna parte. Finanziamente, dico." 

 

"Non me lo dire. Avrei dovuto sposare un uomo ricco." 

 

Harry rise. Si voltò a guardare Louis sorridendo. Dio, era così bello. 

 

"Hai ancora tempo. Dovresti avere qualche altro anno prima di diventare calvo." Harry alzò un sopracciglio e Louis rise. 

 

"Ho molti altri anni, grazie mille." 

 

"Certo che sì." scherzò Harry e tornò ad occuparsi delle foto. Louis provò a non fissare troppo il fondoschiena mentre era piegato ad altezza del treppiede. "Non devi farlo per forza, ma potresti tornare e fare qualche foto del giardino di giorno?" 

 

"Se vuoi, possiamo andare a trovare un'altra persona domani e poi passare qui. Il meteo del mio cellulare dice che sarà una bella giornata." 

 

"Sarebbe perfetto, grazie." Harry prese la macchina fotografica e la ripose insieme al resto. "Allora vado, ti ho già rubato abbastanza tempo libero per sta sera." 

 

Louis guardò il cellulare. "È a malapena l'una, puoi stare quanto vuoi." Dio, era davvero così disperato? Doveva comportarsi con nonchalance o Harry l'avrebbe preso in giro fino alla morte. 

 

"No, tranquillo, ho parecchio lavoro domani. Grazie per aver celebrato con me." Disse Harry, sistemandosi lo zaino sulle spalle. 

 

"Che razza di festeggiamento era? Abbiamo bevuto mezza bottiglia di champagne e hai ascoltato i miei vaneggiamenti." 

 

"Dai, non è vero." 

 

"Hai ragione, erano lamentele." 

 

"Stavamo _parlando,_ " passò la bottiglia a Louis, "tieni il resto, puoi finirla." 

 

E Louis lo fece quella notte, dopo che Harry se ne era già andato e non riusciva a dormire. Era caldo e non più così frizzante, ma servì al suo scopo: rilassarsi così tanto da non pensare a come sarebbe stato baciare Harry. 

Funzionò a malapena. 

________________________________

 

Siamo ufficialmente a metà fanfiction! 

Questo capitolo è moooolto importante, vi consiglio di ricordarvi bene le parole dette da Louis. E come avrete notato Louis si è sciolto e aperto un po'…finally direi! 

Nel prossimo capitolo ci sarà un breve salto temporale, allacciate le cinture! 

 

Marica x 


	6. Capitolo 6

Passarono altri due mesi prima che tutte le persone sulla loro lista venissero intervistate e fotografate. Stavano tornando al pub dopo aver intervistato l'ultima persona, una tatuatrice ventiseienne che aveva aperto il suo studio poco più di un mese prima e aveva delle storie pazzesche da raccontare. 

 

"Sai cosa dovresti fare?" Chiese Louis ad Harry mentre giravano l'angolo. "Dovresti andare oltre il progetto fotografico e scrivere un libro su queste persone o qualcosa del genere." 

 

"Un libro? Non so scrivere un libro," rispose Harry, sistemandosi gli occhiali da sole sul naso. Louis li odiava, odiava che nascondessero gli occhi di Harry, specialmente quando erano così brillanti con il sole. 

 

"Perché no? Sei stato tu a dirmi che posso fare quello che voglio." 

 

"L'ho detto perché so che hai altri talenti." 

 

"Anche tu hai altri talenti." Louis fece ondeggiare le sopracciglia ed Harry rise. 

 

"È vero. So fare l'uncinetto." 

 

"Cazzate, non è vero. Io, invece, so fare la maglia con i ferri." Disse Louis orgogliosamente. 

 

"Davvero?" 

 

"Ho trascorso un sacco di tempo con mia nonna." 

 

"Mi faresti un cappello?" 

 

"Sta arrivando l'estate e tu vuoi un cappello? I tuoi capelli non ti bastano per tenere la testa al caldo?" Chiese Louis passando velocemente le mani tra i ricci del ragazzo. Il vento imperversava e avevano bisogno di una sistemata. 

 

"Penso che li taglierò. Si stanno facendo piuttosto lunghi." Disse Harry, arricciandosi una ciocca tra le dita. 

 

"No!" gridò Louis prima di potersi fermare. Vide un mezzo sorriso sulla bocca del riccio. "Voglio dire, sono i tuoi capelli. Puoi tagliarli se vuoi. Puoi anche rasarti del tutto per quello che mi riguarda." 

 

"Ci penserò su." Disse Harry seguendo Louis dentro al pub. Louis avrebbe dovuto fare un lavoro migliore nel nascondere il suo amore per i capelli del ragazzo. 

 

Furono accolti da un felice Niall. 

 

"Com'è andata con Angie?" 

 

"Meravigliosamente, è davvero fotogenica." Disse Harry mentre si sedeva su uno sgabello. Erano ancora le 11:15 e il pub era completamente vuoto. Era un sabato un po' moscio. 

 

"Credo sia per via dei capelli viola," disse Niall, "stavo pensando a farmeli anche io." 

 

"Dovresti rimanere sul biondo, amico." Ribatté Louis, prendendo un paio di bottiglie d'acqua per sé e per Harry. 

 

"Perché non lasci che tornino del tuo colore naturale?" Staresti benissimo con i capelli più scuri, Nialler." Disse Harry scompigliando i capelli del ragazzo. 

 

"Harry sta pensando di tagliarsi i suoi," lo informò Louis. 

 

Niall guardò Harry sconvolto. 

 

"Non farlo. Significherebbe tagliare via una grande parte del materiale pornografico di Louis. Tagliati le gambe, faresti meno danni." 

 

La risata di Harry riecchieggiò nel locale e coprì il sibilo di Louis. 

 

"Che cazzo dici, Niall? Tappati la bocca." 

 

Harry stava ancora ridendo con le braccia sul bancone e la testa nascosta. Quando alzò lo sguardo il suo volto era rosso e c'erano delle vere e proprie lacrime sulle guance. 

 

"Era una battuta, non mi masturbo pensando a te." Louis era rosso come un peptone e se avesse guardato Niall l'avrebbe incenerito. 

 

"Scusa per aver riso, è stato per il modo in cui l'ha detto Niall…" E scoppiò a ridere di nuovo, Niall lo seguì a ruota e Louis ne ebbe abbastanza. 

 

Andò in cucina, umiliato. Camminò nello stanzino avanti e indietro, cercando di farsi passare l'imbarazzo. Poteva ancora sentirli ridere e si rifiutava di tornare di là. 

 

"Ehi, Lou. Devo andare," gridò Harry attraverso la porta. "Grazie per avermi accompagnato, passa una buona giornata. Spero ti _divertirai_ questa sera." 

 

L'allusione nel tono di Harry non passò inosservata e Louis grugnì frustrato, appoggiandosi al lavandino. 

 

"Ehi, amico," sentì Niall entrare in cucina, "scusami, sei davvero arrabbiato?" 

 

Louis si voltò a guardare l'amico e Niall lo stava fissando ansioso. 

 

"Sai perché mi sono imbarazzato e incazzato così tanto?" 

 

"Perché quello che ho detto è vero?" Chiese Niall con un sorriso comprensivo. 

 

"Sì," Louis scivolò lentamente, sedendosi a terra. Niall vicino a lui a gambe incrociate. 

 

"Dovresti fare qualcosa in merito, amico. Darai di matto se continui così." 

 

"Cosa dovrei fare?" 

 

"Chiedigli di uscire. Sono sicuro che ne sarebbe felicissimo." 

 

Louis sbuffò. 

 

"Penserebbe che io stia scherzando o la tensione tra noi sarebbe insopportabile." 

 

Lou, state flirtando da mesi ormai." 

 

"Esatto! E non è successo niente. Inoltre lui è uno che ama gli scherzi, non so mai se prendere sul serio la metà delle cose che dice." 

 

"Stai scherzando vero? Ti sta sempre appiccicato e ti accarezza." 

 

"Accarezza anche te allo stesso modo. Ad Harry…piace molto il contatto fisico." 

 

 "Louis, sono tuo amico e te lo dirò nel modo più carino possibile," disse Niall piano, ma praticamente ad un centimetro dall'orecchio di Louis. "Datti una svegliata! Cristo, la tensione sessuale tra voi due è così…così…faccio fatica a guardarvi, davvero." 

 

Louis sospirò. Niall aveva centrato il punto, ma era in quel modo da mesi e da quella sera in cui avevano scattato le foto nel giardino si erano avvicinati ancora di più. 

 

Si incontravano sul tetto più volte di quante Louis potesse contarne. Harry era affascinato dai fiori e trascorreva ore a fotografarli da ogni angolazione. Louis non l'avrebbe mai ammesso ma era andato a sbirciare l'instagram di Harry ed era stato davvero orgoglioso quando Harry aveva postato la foto della panchina sotto l'albero con la frase "il mio posto preferito in assoluto." Louis non poteva che essere d'accordo con lui. 

 

Il riccio era al pub ogni sera, tranne per quei giorni in cui aveva qualche turno di notte e Louis non era mai di cattivo umore quando c'era lui. Parlavano e ridevano. Harry accettava Niall e i suoi doppi sensi, allo stesso modo in cui Niall accettava le freddure dell'altro. Erano terribili e Louis rideva per ogni singola battuta. 

 

Molto spesso salivano su nel giardino dopo la chiusura per mangiare qualcosa. Qualche volta Niall si univa a loro, qualche voltano. Louis apprezzava entrambe le situazioni, ma quando erano solo lui ed Harry sentiva crescere uno strano formicolio nel suo stomaco. 

 

Non che si comportassero in maniera diversa con o senza compagnia: Harry era sempre pronto ad una carezza leggera, sempre con una mano sul braccio o sulla gamba di Louis, qualche volta scostava i capelli di Louis dal volto. Né Niall né Liam avevano detto una parola (Harry aveva timidamente chiesto se avesse potuto portare Liam a vedere il giardino quando sarebbe tornato in città). Ora che Louis sapeva che non c'era niente di romantico tra Harry e Liam, pensava che quest'ultimo fosse un ragazzo in gamba. 

 

Giocavano a Fifa quando erano da Louis e a pin pong da Harry. Girovagavano nel vicinato chiacchierando e scattando foto alle persone che Louis gli indicava. Poi c'erano le partite di tennis che andavano a vedere da Niall. I viaggi con metropolitana fino a Londra nelle domeniche pomeriggio per visitare qualche spazio che potesse accogliere la mostra di Harry. 

 

E c'erano le partite di calcio, in cui Harry perdeva sempre, ma Louis non vedeva l'ora che arrivassero. Le sessioni notturne di bevuta nel giardino sul tetto, la visita a qualche punto turistico dove ogni tanto si scattavano un selfie. E c'era un'immagine precisa di un Harry bagnato e senza maglietta che impediva a Louis di prendere sonno la notte. 

 

"Vedrò che posso fare, okay?" disse Louis con un sorriso triste e diede una pacca sul ginocchio di Niall prima di alzarsi. "Faresti meglio a baciarlo prima che lo faccia io." lo prese in giro Niall e Louis ritornò indietro. Non c'erano ancora clienti. 

 

"Non ti azzardare." disse Louis con finta rabbia. 

 

"Ho avuto un sogno erotico su di lui una volta, lo sai," continuò il biondo, "non sono riuscito a guardarlo in faccia per giorni…" 

 

"E chi è che non ha sogni erotici su di lui?" Louis scosse la testa. 

 

"Avrei voluto dire: te." 

 

"Aaaaah…" quella fu l'unica risposta di Louis prima di scoppiare a ridere seguito da Niall. 

 

Louis doveva davvero fare qualcosa. Ovviamente non lo fece. 

_____________________________

 

Erano le tre passate di un qualsiasi mercoledì pomeriggio, un paio di settimane dopo, ed ecco Harry entrare nel pub, con il volto arrossato e sudato, gli occhi spalancati e talmente agitato da non contenersi. Niall e Louis si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato. 

 

"Lou! Niall!" gridò Harry, facendo sobbalzare un uomo seduto al bancone. 

 

"Che c'è Haz?" Louis provò a suonare calmo, ma fallì. 

 

"Mi scusi, Signore," disse Harry all'uomo, poi fece un profondo respiro prima di focalizzarsi sui due ragazzi che erano usciti da dietro al bancone e si erano piazzati di fronte a lui. "Oh ragazzi, ho corso per arrivare qui, datemi un secondo:" disse, piegandosi e mettendo le mani sulle ginocchia. 

 

"Che è successo?" Niall non riuscì a nascondere la preoccupazione nel suo tono. 

 

Louis stava in pied idi fianco ad Harry con un braccio intorno ai fianchi del riccio. Harry alzò lo sguardo e gli sorrise. 

 

"Non ci crederete," continuò, sorridendo. 

 

"Cosaa?" 

 

"C'è un posto in città che esporrà i miei lavori alla fine del mese!" 

 

"Cosaaaa!?" Gridarono all'unisono Niall e Louis. 

 

"Sì! Sapete quel posto a cui non avevo ancora chiesto perché credevo non mi avrebbero mai preso in considerazione, vicino a quel ristorante che sembra uscito da un'episodio di Sherlock?" 

 

"Non ci credo!" Il sorriso di Louis era tanto luminoso quanto quello di Harry. "Sei serio? Perché se è uno scherzo, è di cattivo gusto." 

 

"Sono serissimo!" disse Harry passandosi una mano tra i capelli. "Anche io non riuscivo a crederci all'inizio. Sai che porto sempre le foto con me, allora stavo passando proprio lì davanti e mi sono detto 'ehi, cos'hai da perdere?', sono entrato, ho parlato con qualche persona e per farla breve, hanno amato la mia idea ancor prima di mostrargli gli scatti. Quando li hanno visti, abbiamo subito preso accordi." 

 

"È fantastico Harry," disse Louis orgoglioso del ragazzo, davvero orgoglioso. Prima che potesse congratularsi con lui, Niall lo batté sul tempo. Stritolò Harry in un abbraccio e gli diede due baci sulle guance. Harry rise e ricambiò l'affetto. 

 

Quando Niall si tirò indietro, Harry si voltò verso Louis e si abbracciarono stretti. Il collo di Harry era umido mentre Louis lo abbracciava. Sentì i muscoli del riccio guizzare sotto le sue mani mentre lo teneva vicino a sé. 

 

"Sono così orgoglioso di te." sussurrò nell'orecchio di Harry. 

 

"Grazie. Grazie per avermi aiutato." 

 

Harry sciolse l'abbraccio, ma tenne il ragazzo vicino. Louis osservò lo sguardo di Harry che cadeva sulla sua bocca e per un secondo era sicuro che il riccio stesse per baciarlo, lì in quell'istante. I suoi pensieri dovevano essere stati compresi, perché Harry abbassò gli occhi, mordendosi un labbro. 

 

"È l'adrenalina, scusa," mormorò prima di lasciare andare Louis. Quest'ultimo non ebbe il tempo di dire nulla perché il telefono di Harry iniziò a squillare. "È Liam, l'ho chiamato mentre stavo venendo qui per dargli la notizia ma non mi ha risposto." 

 

Harry quindi rispose alla chiamata e si diresse verso un angolo, con un grande sorriso sul volto. 

 

"Che notizia pazzesca, eh." Disse Niall, più felice del solito. Louis annuì. 

 

"Harry se lo merita." 

 

Voleva parlare con Niall del quasi bacio; ma Niall era lì e aveva visto e aveva anche deciso di non menzionare nulla. Comunque Louis era scosso. Osservava Harry che camminava avanti e indietro, parlando forse al  telefono. Il riccio alzò lo sguardo e beccò Louis a fissarlo. Sorrise e alzò il pollice. Louis fece lo stesso provando a non rimuginare troppo sul momento che avevano condiviso. Sapeva che si sarebbe rovinato se ci avesse pensato. 

 

Harry riattaccò e tornò da loro. 

 

"Devo tornare alla galleria, vogliono che sistemiamo tutto per la mostra," suonava eccitato come un bambino, e Louis non poteva biasimarlo. "Devo anche andare a casa e preparare tutto." 

 

"Sono certo che ameranno ogni cosa." 

 

"Lo spero; odierei dover lasciar fuori anche solo una storia." Disse Harry, prendendo un fazzoletto dal bancone e scribacchiandoci qualcosa sopra. Si diresse verso l'angolo con la scatola dei suggerimenti e infilò il fazzoletto lì dentro. "Ti chiamo dopo per dirti i dettagli." 

 

"Certo. Ciao, Harry. E ancora congratulazioni." 

 

"Ciao, Lou," sorrise ampiamente, mostrando le fossette, "Grazie, ciao Nialler!" gridò e Niall rispose allo stesso modo. 

 

Louis lo guardò uscire con lo stomaco in gola. 

______________________________

 

Quella sensazione non lasciò Louis per tutto il mese a seguire prima della "première", così gli piaceva chiamarla. Sarebbe stata una serata una serata solo per le persone influenti nel campo della fotografia, niente pubblico. E apparentemente ci sarebbe stato un aperitivo molto chic e aveva preso in giro Harry ogni giorno per quel motivo. 

 

Ora che la grande sera era arrivata, le battute erano l'ultima cosa che aveva in mente Louis. 

 

"Come sto?" chiese timido a Niall, uscendo dalla cucina del pub dopo due interi minuti di ragionamenti. Non c'era una porta da cui scappare, quindi sarebbe dovuto passare di lì. Niall si voltò a guardarlo e la sua espressione cambiò. 

 

"Amico! Wow, Louis. Tutto in tiro!" 

 

Louis indossava un paio di skinny jeans neri, non aderenti come quelli di Harry, ma che esaltavano i suoi lati giusti. Aveva inoltre delle scarpe nere lucide e una camicia blu con le maniche arrotolate fino ai gomiti. Aveva inoltre speso un'enorme quantità di energia per sistemarsi i capelli. Aveva chiamato la sorella per farsi aiutare, e aveva finito per lavarsi i capelli due volte perché ci aveva messo troppa lacca. 

 

"È…troppo?" Chiese, insicuro. "Troppo poco? Devo mettere una giacca sopra la camicia? Una cravatta?" 

 

"Amico, va benissimo. Hai una camicia e un paio di scarpe, formale ma casual. Non è la serata degli Oscar, andrà alla grande. Stai da Dio." 

 

"Grazie," Louis sorrise. "Meglio andare non voglio arrivare in ritardo." 

 

"Pensavo iniziasse alle sette e trenta." 

 

"Sì, ma Harry mi vuole lì un'ora prima, mi ha detto che mi vuole mostrare qualcosa prima che le altre persone arrivino." 

 

"Prima che tu vada, dobbiamo farci una foto!" Disse Niall veloce e prese il suo telefono. Louis roteò gli occhi ma acconsentì, si mise di fianco all'amico e scattarono qualche selfie. 

 

"Non incrociare gli occhi! Non è il momento per le facce buffe! Ti sei rasato e i tuoi capelli non sembrano come quelli che hai appena sveglio. Sorridi, okay?" 

 

"Va bene," disse Louis, poi chiese a Niall di mandargli le foto. "Ora devo andare o arriverò tardi di sicuro." Disse, andando in cucina a prendere un pacchetto. 

 

"Divertiti, Lou!" disse Niall e Louis lo salutò. 

______________________________

 

La stazione non era lontana dal pub, e doveva camminare solo qualche isolato per arrivare a prendere la metro. Giocherellò con il telefono per tutta la durata del viaggio, controllando costantemente l'ora. Erano le 6:32 quando arrivò alla galleria d'arte e trovò le porte chiuse. Rimase lì in piedi non sapendo cosa fare, poi provò a bussare. 

 

La porta si aprì qualche secondo dopo, quando una donna bruna con un vestito rosso acceso gli venne ad aprire. "Siamo ancora chiusi." 

 

"Sono qui per vedere Harry. Harry Styles, uno degli artisti che esporrà le sue foto sta sera." 

 

"E lei è…?" 

 

"Louis Tomlinson." 

 

"Oh, si accomodi" Il nome sembrava aver acceso una lampadina nella donna. "Da questa parte, Signor Tomlinson." 

 

Louis la seguì fino alla reception. 

 

"Il suo amico ha fatto un lavoro impressionante. È molto raro che permettiamo a dei nuovi fotografi di mostrare il loro primo progetto qui," disse mentre controllava la lista degli invitati. 

 

"Beh, ha molto talento," Louis non riuscì a nascondere l'orgoglio nella sua voce. 

 

"Mi dia quell," disse prendendo il regalo dalle mani di Louis. "Riceverà i regali più tardi." 

 

"Ma voglio darglielo io in persona…" 

 

"La sua sezione della mostra è a destra in fondo al corridoio," disse la donna indicando la direzione. "Il Signor Styles è già lì." 

 

Louis prese un profondo respiro, si asciugò le mani sudate sui jeans e iniziò a camminare nella direzione indicatagli. 

 

Spalancò la bocca dallo stupore quando vide l'allestimento. Non era mai stato in quella galleria, ma sapeva che, comparandola con le altre che aveva visitato, quella era la migliore. 

 

Il pavimento di mogano era scintillante, i muri bianchi erano alti il doppio del normale ed erano il perfetto sfondo per le opere. Le finestre, alte, vicino al soffitto, erano incorniciate con lo stesso legno del pavimento. Al centro del soffitto invece, pendeva un candelabro di cristallo, il più spettacolare che Louis avesse mai visto. 

 

Lungo i muri, ad altezza volto, c'erano appese le foto che Harry aveva scattato. Erano grandi come dipinti, ma non c'era cornice intorno, solo la luce li faceva risaltare. Sotto ogni foto c'era una targhetta con delle scritte che Louis non riusciva a decifrare da lontano. Dall'altra parte della stanza, inoltre, c'era il bar, già pronto a servire ogni tipo di drink. 

A parlare con il barista, c'era Harry. 

 

"Haz…" sussurrò Louis senza quasi rendersene conto. 

 

Harry era semplicemente da togliere il fiato. Indossava degli skinny jeans neri e una camicia di seta bianca, era una visione. Le maniche erano al gomito, i primi tre bottoni slacciati e rivelavano un accenno del tatuaggio che aveva sul petto, mentre la camicia era infilata nei pantaloni. Luois sorrise quando vide gli stivali dorati, erano così da Harry che non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso. 

 

Harry apparentemente aveva trascorso molto tempo a sistemare i suoi capelli, che ora ricadevano il morbidi ricci voluminosi. Era assolutamente bellissimo. 

 

Harry lo vide solo quando Louis era già al centro della stanza, e la felicità nel sorriso del riccio fece perdere un battito a Louis. 

 

 

"Lou!" Esclamò abbracciandolo stretto. Louis si sciolse, lasciando che Harry sostenesse il suo peso, "sono così felice che tu sia qui," mormorò all'orecchio di Louis. Harry doveva aver sentito il corpo di Louis rilassarsi e poi tremare per quelle parole sussurrate. 

 

"Guardati, Harold," disse Louis scostandosi ma appoggiando le mani sugli avambracci del riccio, senza preoccuparsi di nascondere la sua sfacciataggine nell'ammirarlo dall'alto in basso. "Stai benissimo." 

 

"Lo pensi davvero? Ero preoccupato che fosse un po' troppo," disse timido. 

 

"Sei perfetto. L'unico problema è che questi stivali ti fanno ancora più alto. È piuttosto ingiusto nei miei confronti, davvero." 

 

Harry sorrise e Louis lo abbracciò di nuovo. 

 

"Penso di averlo detto milioni di volte nel mese scorso, ma sono orgoglioso di te." 

 

"Beh, sono contento di sentirlo ancora. Hai un buon profumo." 

 

"Dopobarba," disse Louis passandosi una mano sul viso. "Anche tu hai un buon profumo." 

 

"È il balsamo," rispose Harry ondeggiando i ricci. Louis rise e gli strinse un braccio. "Sei davvero bello, Lou. Mi piacciono i tuoi capelli." 

 

"Grazie, ci ho messo solo un'ora a farmi questo ciuffo." Harry rise. "Forza, fammi fare un giro." chiese Louis, ed Harry prese Louis a braccetto e lo accompagnò vicino ad una foto. Era l'autista dell'autobus che passava proprio di fronte al pub. 

 

L'uomo era in posa di fronte al mezzo, in uniforme, con le mani sui fianchi e un grosso sorriso in volto. Louis si ricordava quel giorno, avevano parlato con lui mentre guidava perché non si poteva fermare. Harry aveva provato a fare delle foto mentre guidava, ma era riuscito solo a cadere addosso a Louis quando il bus era ripartito. Era stata una bella giornata. 

 

Sulla placca c'era scritto: 

 

_George Wellington - 02/08/1977_

 

_Nato a Greenwich, George guida sullo stesso percorso per Tottenham da quanto ha iniziato a lavorare come autista di autobus nel 1997, all'epoca suo secondo lavoro. È conosciuto per aver memorizzato i nomi dei passeggeri e le loro fermate, oltre che per le battute e il buon umore che sempre lo accompagna. George ha una moglie e due figli, entrambi vogliono seguire le sue orme: William come autista e Sophia come pilota d'aerei. Alla fine della sua giornata, a George piace andare a rilassarsi in compagnia di qualche amico al pub William's._

 

"Harry è fantastico. Lo ameranno sicuramente," disse guardando Harry, che a sua volta lo osservava con ansia. 

 

"Che c'è?" 

 

"Voglio mostrarti un'altra cosa. Non voglio che ti arrabbi, okay?" 

 

"Okay…" rispose Louis e si lasciò guidare all'angolo opposto della stanza, dove era appesa l'ultima foto della mostra. I suoi occhi si spalancarono quando vide la foto. 

 

"Non deve rimanere qui, okay? Possiamo toglierla se vuoi. Ho già lo staff in attesa pronta a rimuoverla nel giro di qualche secondo se non la approvi." 

 

Louis riusciva a malapena a sentire quello che Harry gli stesse dicendo. Osservava la foto. La _sua_ foto. 

 

"Quando l'hai scattata?" chiese, senza guardare Harry. 

 

"È la prima foto che ti ho fatto, ti ricordi? Stavi ridendo, ho scattato e poi ti eri incazzato con me." 

 

Louis se lo ricordava. Nella foto era nel pub, guardava in su e rideva. I suoi occhi erano due fessure circondate da rughette e i capelli un caos, il colletto della camicia che indossava aveva bisogno di essere stirato e si doveva anche radere, ma era una foto bellissima. Doveva ammettere che era affascinante. La luce calda, l'angolazione, la messa a fuoco, con le bottiglie sfocate nello sfondo e lui in primo piano. 

 

Abbassò lo sguardo e lesse la placca.

 

_Louis W. Tomlinson - 24/12/1991_

 

_Nato nel cuore di Tottenham e vero fan di calcio, Louis è attualmente il proprietario del pub William's, ereditato da suo padre all'età di 21 anni. Louis trascorre le sue giornate a lavorare e a coltivare la sua passione: il giardinaggio. È l'orgoglioso possessore di un giardino pensile._

_È Louis, inoltre, ad aver unito le persone per questo progetto con la sua personalità gioiosa e ammaliante._

 

Louis lesse il testo una seconda volta. Guardò di nuovo la foto, poi rilesse il tutto per una terza. 

 

"Lou? Sei arrabbiato?" Chiese Harry masticandosi nervosamente un labbro. "Lou? Dì qualcosa, ti prego." 

 

"È…" ricercò le parole giuste da usare, "È la mia foto più bella," disse. 

 

Harry sorrise fino a far comparire la sua fossetta. 

 

"Ti piace davvero?" Era davvero sollevato. 

 

"Sì, davvero." 

 

"Posso lasciarla su, allora?" Gli occhi di Harry erano pieni di speranza e stava giocherellando con i ricci, nervoso. 

 

"Certo," Louis sorrise ed Harry lo trasse a sé in un altro abbraccio. Il terzo di quella sera. Stava andando bene. 

 

"Prima che io mi dimentichi! Devi firmarmi qualche scartoffia per la privacy ecc…" disse Harry. 

 

"Ci penserò dopo. Come ti senti?" 

 

"Ansiosissimo. Mi sono già mangiato tutte le unghie e sto sudando." 

 

"Questo posto sarà pieno di persone in meno di un'ora. Ti sentirai meglio dopo." 

 

Gli ospiti speciali erano le 17 persone fotografate per il progetto. 

 

"Mi sento già meglio grazie a te." Disse Harry e Louis guardò in basso imbarazzato. 

 

"Ti ho preso un regalo, ma la receptionist me lo ha tolto prima che potessi dire una parola." 

 

"Un regalo? Che regalo?" Gli occhi di Harry si erano accesi. 

 

"Lo vedrai alla fine della serata, immagino." 

 

"Starai con me fino alla chiusura, vero?" La scintilla nello sguardo del riccio era davvero affascinante. 

 

"Beh, c'è uno speciale di golf alla TV, volevo guardarlo…ma penso che rimarrò qui." Lo prese in giro Louis. 

 

"Grazie, non so cosa farei senza di te." 

 

"Sei nato per la folla, te la caveresti alla grande." Louis gli diede una pacca sulla spalla ed Harry lo guardò con affetto. 

 

"Prendiamoci qualcosa da bere," disse, dirigendosi al bar. 

 

Poco dopo un'ora, iniziarono ad arrivare gli ospiti e Louis era un po' alticcio. La galleria si riempì di moltissime persone eleganti per persino un giornalista che avrebbe scritto un pezzo sulla mostra. 

 

Louis non rimase con Harry tutto il tempo. Al contrario, si mise a chiacchierare con le persone che conosceva, mangiucchiando qualche tartina e divertendosi. 

Aveva guardato Harry per tutta la sera, lanciandogli occhiate e sorrisi quando i loro sguardi si incontravano. 

 

Vide Harry chiacchierare con quelli che credeva fossero del circolo artistico della città; lo vide inoltre mettersi in tasca molti biglietti da visita. Ogni volta che si incrociavano, Harry gli raccontava come stesse andando, e Louis non riusciva a trattenersi dal congratularsi con lui ogni singola volta. 

 

Era quasi mezzanotte quando le persone iniziarono ad andarsene. 

 

"Com'è andata la tua notte speciale?" Chiese Louis mentre erano entrambi vicino al bar, finendo i loro drink. 

 

"È stata incredibile, davvero," rispose Harry eccitato, "Ho incontrato così tante persone, _pezzi grossi_." 

 

"Oggi Londra, il resto del mondo domani." rispose Louis gentile mentre altre persone venivano a salutare e ringraziare Harry. 

 

Alla fine, quando anche l'ultima persona era uscita, l'hostess dell'ingresso diede ad Harry i regali. Erano parecchi. 

 

"È normale ricevere regali da sconosciuti per una cosa del genere?" Chiese Harry mentre li scartavano insieme. C'erano anche molti bouquet di fiori e sembrava come se Harry fosse un divo del cinema e ci fosse stata la sua prima première. 

 

"Non lo so, ma non riesco a trovare il mio. Non doveva stare così a lungo dentro la scatola." 

 

"Di che colore è il pacchetto?" 

 

"Oro," disse Louis sorridendo. "Molto simile ai tuoi stivali." 

 

"È questo?" domandò Harry, alzando una piccola scatola. 

 

"Sì! Non è molto, non aspettarti chissà che…" 

 

Harry non lo stette ad ascoltare e iniziò a scartare il pacchetto, tirando fuori un piccolo barattolo dalla scatola di cartone. 

 

"È per i tuoi te'." Spiegò Louis, soddisfatto dall'espressione sorpresa di Harry. Erano un piccolo cespuglio di rose colorate. C'erano tre boccioli, uno dei quali già pronto a schiudersi. 

 

"Lou, è fantastico!" esclamò Harry, toccando leggermente i petali con la punta delle dita. 

 

"Pensavo che un bouquet di rose fosse troppo….non lo so, sfrontato. Chiaramente sbagliavo." Disse Louis indicando i numerosi mazzi per Harry. 

 

"Lo adoro," disse, stringendo il vasetto al petto. "Devo annaffiarlo?" 

 

"Penso possa aspettare finché tu non arrivi a casa." 

 

"A proposito di casa, sono stanco morto. Andiamo?" 

 

Louis aspettò pazientemente che Harry salutasse e stringesse le mani di tutto lo staff prima di andare. La mostra sarebbe stata aperta al pubblico dal giorno seguente e aveva promesso che sarebbe passato. E L'unico regalo che decise di portarsi a casa quella sera fu quello di Louis. 

 

Quando uscirono dal palazzo, poco dopo mezzanotte e mezza, un vento freddo li prese alla sprovvista. Era quella la primavera inglese e Louis rabbrividì immediatamente. 

 

"Vorrei aver portato un cappotto da darti," mormorò Harry mentre cercava di scaldare Louis frizionando le braccia del ragazzo con le sue mani. 

 

"Tranquillo, la metro è vicina. Come fai tu a non avere freddo? La tua camicia è di seta, santo Dio." 

 

"Non sento freddo tanto facilmente." rispose Harry. Poi rimasero lì, in piedi, in silenzio. La strada era deserta a parte loro due; avrebbero dovuto iniziare a camminare, ma nessuno dei due lo fece. 

 

"Grazie per essere stato con me sta sera," disse Harry rompendo il silenzio. "E grazie per avermi lasciato mostrare a tutti la tua foto." 

 

"Di nulla. Mi piace quella foto dopotutto. I miei clienti si sono congratulati con me ma nessun altro mi ha riconosciuto." 

 

"Beh, sei molto diverso in quella foto rispetto ad ora." 

 

"Wow, grazie." Rispose Louis sarcastico. "È stato un commento perfetto per la mia autostima, grazie tan…" 

 

Non riuscì a finire la frase perché le labbra di Harry erano sulle sue, i loro petti fusi insieme. Louis non fu per niente imbarazzato dal gemito che gli scappò di bocca mentre allacciava le braccia dietro al collo di Harry e tirava il ragazzo a sé, mettendosi sulle punte per essere alla stessa altezza. 

 

Il bacio sapeva di vino e gomma da masticare alla menta e anche se le labbra di Harry erano fredde, erano anche morbide e umide. Sentì il riccio respirare ed esalare un sospiro caldo sulla sua guancia mentre piegava la testa per baciarlo per bene, lentamente, muovendo le labbra a tempo. Louis sobbalzò quando sentì la mano libera di Harry appoggiarsi sul suo sedere e stringere la presa leggermente. 

 

"Quello che volevo dire," disse Harry in un sussurro, muovendo le labbra sul collo di Louis, "è che sta sera sei ancora più bello del solito, è una bellezza diversa. Ma in realtà ti preferisco più selvaggio."

 

Louis prese il mento di Harry tra le mani e lo avvicinò di nuovo a sé, unendo le labbra impazientemente. Aveva aspettato troppo per interrompere quello che stavano facendo per chiacchierare. Leccò il labbro inferiore di Harry e ottenne un gemito dal ragazzo e un bacio ancora più bagnato. La bocca di Harry era morbida e calda, calda abbastanza da far ansimare Louis. 

 

"Ehi voi due, prendetevi una stanza!" Urlarono un gruppo di ragazzini affacciati da un finestrino di un'auto che passava a tutta velocità. 

 

Si staccarono, entrambi ridendo e con le guance arrossate. Harry appoggiò le sue braccia sulle spalle di Louis e gli sorrise. 

 

"Portami a casa, Louis Tomlinson." 

 

Non se lo fece ripetere due volte. 

__________________________________

 

Eccoci quiiii!! 

Ci siamo amici, finalmente ce l'hanno fattaaaaa! 

Il prossimo capitolo sarà bollente ;) quindi get ready. 

Non so precisamente quando pubblicherò perché la settimana che arriva è San Patrizio qui in Irlanda e alcune mie amiche verranno a trovarmi! Abbiate pazienza e vedrete che l'attesa varrà la pena! 

 

Marica x


	7. Capitolo 7

***NOTICE: contenuti espliciti in tutto il capitolo***  
  
"È una presa per il culo," sbuffò Louis, cercando di infilare la chiave nella serratura. Harry era premuto così vicino dietro di lui da poter sentire il suo fiato sul collo. Caldi sbuffi d'aria ogni volta che Harry rideva. 

 

"Possiamo andare da me se non riesci ad aprire la porta." 

 

Avevano entrambi deciso di andare da Louis perché era il viaggio più breve dalla stazione, ma Louis aveva lasciato le chiavi a Niall e si era tenuto quelle di scorta che non riuscivano ad aprire la porta. E la mano di Harry sul suo fondoschiena era destabilizzante. 

 

"Romperemo una finestra se necessario," rispose Louis, con il volto concentrato per aprire la porta. 

 

"Vuoi che ci prova io?" si offrì Harry. 

 

" C'è un segreto per aprirla e…ecco!" disse trionfalmente spalancando la porta e tirandosi dentro Harry. Non avrebbe rovinato quell'opportunità per una stupida porta. 

 

"Il mio eroe," rise Harry tirandolo a se per un bacio, andando poi a bloccare il ragazzo tra il muro e il suo corpo. Louis fu rapido ad avvolgere le sue dita tra i ricci di Harry e a tirarli un po'. 

 

"Mi piace quando lo fai," sussurrò il riccio tra un bacio e l'altro. 

 

"Mi piace farlo. Hai dei capelli bellissimi." 

 

Harry rise e si scostò. "Andiamo di sopra." 

 

Louis fece strada, aprendo le porte; dopo aver acceso le luci dell'appartamento, prese Harry per mano e lo condusse al suo letto. Accese tutte le luci perché voleva vedere Harry mentre facevano quello che avrebbero fatto. Louis era felice anche se si fossero solo baciati. 

 

"Bella stanza," disse Harry, guardandosi attorno. 

 

"Di che stai parlando? Ci sei già stato." disse Louis mentre chiudeva le tende e spostava alcuni vestiti ai piedi del letto, scostando le coperte per rivelare delle lenzuola blu. Si tolse le scarpe e i calzini gettandoli a terra senza criterio. 

 

"No, mai. Siamo sempre rimasti in cucina o in salotto." 

 

"Beh, proprio stupido da parte nostra," disse Louis, avvicinandosi. "Vieni qui," sussurrò e Harry sorrise affettuoso prima di avvolgere i fianchi di Louis e tirarlo vicino a sé. 

 

Si baciarono lentamente, godendosi la sensazione di essere finalmente così vicini. Louis poteva a malapena credere che stesse davvero baciando quel ragazzo, che lo stava _toccando_ dopo essersi girati attorno per mesi. E anche il riccio sembra si stesse godendo il momento. 

 

Fece correre le mani lungo la schiena di Harry, disegnando cerchi sulle spalle. Poi sentì delle mani che superavano il tessuto della sua camicia e si posavano vicino al suo stomaco

 

"La togliamo?" mormorò Harry. Louis annuì ed entrambi si misero a slacciare la camicia. Le mani di Harry erano calde sul suo petto e lo sguardo intenso mentre studiava il torso del ragazzo. 

 

"Sei bellissimo," sussurrò Harry. 

 

"Spogliati anche tu," disse Louis tirando la maglia dell'altro, Harry sorrise e lo baciò, prima di slacciare i bottoni, far scivolare il tessuto giù dalle spalle fino a lasciarlo cadere ai suoi piedi. 

 

"Dio, che fisico…" Louis baciò il labbro inferiore di Harry mentre lasciava che le sue mani esplorassero il petto e le braccia di quel ragazzo. "Come fai ad avere braccia del genere?" disse strizzandole un po'. "Vorrei…leccarle e morderle tutto il giorno." 

 

Harry rise. "Che cosa ti frena? Io non di certo." 

 

"Sfacciato," lo prese in giro Louis mentre guidava Harry a letto. Quando si sedette, Louis fu rapido a togliere gli stivali e i calzini del ragazzo, facendolo rimanere solo con i jeans. Passò le dita sui piedi e lungo le caviglie ed Harry tirò via le gambe. 

 

"Smettilaa, dovrebbe essere un momento sexy," disse, ridacchiando mentre Louis provava di nuovo a fargli il solletico. 

 

"La tua risata è sexy," rispose, facendo distendere Harry sul letto e mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lui. "Il tuo sorriso è sexy," disse baciando il naso del riccio, "le tue fossette sono sexy," continuò baciandolo sulle labbra. 

 

"E tu sei completamente sexy," rispose Harry mentre faceva scivolare le mani lungo la schiena di Louis per andare ad afferrare saldamente il suo sedere, poi lo tirò a sé facendo incontrare i loro fianchi. Louis sussultò. Harry era nelle stesse condizioni di Louis. 

 

"Hai un debole per il mio culo, vero?" chiese Louis mentre gli baciava il collo, inspirando prima di iniziare a succhiare e a lasciare un segno sotto la mandibola, proprio vicino all'orecchio. 

 

"È proprio un bel culo," disse Harry sorridendo e strizzandogli le natiche più forte di prima, Louis si divincolò un po' e poi gli si strusciò contro con più veemenza. 

 

Louis iniziò a baciargli il petto, leggerlo; seguì la linea dei tatuaggi delle due rondini sotto le clavicole. La pelle di Harry era calda, morbide e profumava di ammorbidente. Louis si prese il suo tempo per scoprire ogni più piccolo segreto con la lingua. Si fermò sotto i pettorali, dopo aver incontrato una piccola protuberanza. 

 

"È un…un capezzolo?" chiese alzando lo sguardo e Harry si stava mordendo un labbro provando a non ridere. "Hai tre capezzoli?" 

 

Harry si fece serio. "Ovviamente no. Sarebbe strano se ne avessi tre." si fermò un attimo poi continuò. "Ne ho quattro." 

 

Il letto sobbalzò mentre entrambi ridevano, Louis con la fronte appoggiata sul petto di Harry mentre la pancia del riccio si alzava e abbassava per le risa. Era un suono bellissimo. 

 

"Sei serio? Dov'è l'altro?" Chiese Louis, ancora ridacchiando, mentre gli occhi cercavano su ogni centimetro di pelle di Harry. "Questo qui?" Chiese, toccando al lato dello stomaco. 

 

"Sì, non sono pienamente sviluppati. Sono solo…lì." 

 

"Eh, penso sia una cosa carina," disse Louis baciando i due capezzoli in più, "sono sensibili?" 

 

"Non particolarmente, no." rispose Harry tirando Louis a sé per un bacio. "Non ti sei scandalizzato vedo…" 

 

"Beh, anche tu hai _qualche_ imperfezione," disse con un sorrisetto, con il volto talmente vicino a quello di Harry da poter vedere le striature nelle iridi verdi del ragazzo. 

 

"Ho una marea di imperfezioni." 

 

"Beh, credo di dover esaminare ogni parte del tuo corpo per trovarle tutte," disse Louis prima di tornare a porre l'attenzione allo stomaco di Harry. 

 

Leccò il tatuaggio che spuntava fuori dai jeans vicino al suo basso ventre, assaggiando il sapore salato della pelle e sentendo i muscoli di Harry muoversi mentre il ragazzo sussultava. Iniziò a slacciare la cintura dei pantaloni, mentre il respiro di Harry si faceva più veloce e superficiale. 

 

"C'è qualcosa che dovrei sapere prima di toglierti i jeans? Qualche cosa di extra quaggiù?" Lo prese in giro Louis e Harry scosse la testa, con un sorriso imbarazzato. Louis l'avrebbe potuto divorare. 

 

"No, sono perfettamente normale lì." 

 

"Dio, questi jeans," disse Louis sospirando, mentre accarezzava l'erezione di Harry attraverso il tessuto. Harry sibilò e spinse i fianchi verso l'alto. "Sono osceni. Giuro su Dio, riesco a vedere la forma del tuo cazzo qualche volta." 

 

"Non sono fan delle mutande," rispose Harry, ma il divertimento era scomparso dalla sua voce. Stava guardando Louis, in attesa. 

 

Louis sorrise mentre slacciava il bottone e faceva scorrere la zip, rivelando un paio di boxer bianchi che non coprivano praticamente niente. 

 

"E oggi è il giorno in cui invece hai deciso di indossarle" rispose, con la voce roca. 

 

Louis iniziò a far scorrere giù i jeans, con qualche difficoltà visto che Harry indossava solo pantaloni super aderenti, tanto che alla fine fu proprio il riccio a dovergli dare una mano per completare il compito. 

 

Louis si inginocchiò in mezzo alle gambe aperte di Harry e si prese un momento per ammirare il ragazzo disteso sotto di lui. Lo stomaco di Harry si alzava e abbassava veloce, una mano era appoggiata sul petto e una sul letto; ricambiava lo sguardo, come se sapesse quanto meraviglioso fosse. Gli occhi di Louis vagarono sul suo corpo fino a fermarsi sull'erezione. I boxer bianchi erano già umidi e Louis dovette deglutire per riprendere fiato. 

 

Harry rise. 

 

"Hai intenzione di fare qualcosa?" 

 

"Scusa mi sono distratto," Louis si riscosse e passò le mani sulle gambe di Harry, passando ai polpacci per finire sulle cosce. Abbassò la testa un po' divertito. Harry rise e cercò di divincolarsi un po'. 

 

"Soffri il solletico," disse Louis piacevolmente sorpreso, prima di marchiare le cosce di Harry. 

 

"Non di solito. Oggi sono…un po' troppo eccitato." rispose Harry, mettendo le mani tra i capelli di Louis. "Per fortuna che mi sono masturbato prima di uscire di casa o sarei venuto nell'istante esatto in cui mi avessi toccato." 

 

Louis rise. 

 

"L'hai fatto davvero?" disse mentre agganciava le dita intorno all'elastico dei boxer di Harry e iniziava a toglierglieli lentamente. 

 

"Sì, ero nella doccia e ti pensavo, come al solito, e mi è venuto in mente che questa sera saresti stato elegante e niente…" 

 

"Indosserò anche una cravatta la prossima volta allora," rispose Louis divertito, ma il suo sorriso morì nel momento in cui Harry si liberò completamente dei suoi vestiti. "Cazzo, Harry. Guardati." 

 

Le dita del ragazzo andarono dirette all'erezione di Harry come se si muovessero di loro spontanea volontà, la circondarono e la strinsero sentendo il calore e la durezza. 

 

Harry sibilò ma Louis era troppo occupato a guardare la sua mano lavorare su e giù sull'erezione per guardare Harry. Si mosse lentamente, per avere il controllo su tutta la lunghezza, poi abbassò la testa, leccando qualche goccia di seme e avvolgendo la lingua sulla sommità. 

 

"Dio, Lou." sospirò Harry. 

 

Louis smise di tastare le acque e lo prese in bocca tutto insieme, mugugnando per il sapore e la grandezza. Sentì le mani di Harry scivolare sulle sue spalle, stringendole mentre la sua testa andava su e giù. 

 

"È fantastico, Lou…" Disse harry, e Louis finalmente alzò lo sguardo. Fu grato di averlo fatto. 

 

Le guance di Harry erano rosse, i suoi occhi velati e lo fissavano intensamente. La bocca era semi aperta e le labbra rosse e gonfie, i suoi capelli formavano una sorta di aureola intorno alla testa del cuscino. Louis sentì la propria erezione premere sulle mutande; ci avrebbe pensato dopo. 

 

Louis si prese il suo tempo per esplorare, leccandolo in diverse angolazioni, giocherellando con la punta prima di ingoiarlo di nuovo. Studiava le reazioni di Harry, a quanto i suoi gemiti erano profondi e forti ogni volta che provava qualcosa di diverso. 

 

"Cazzo, sei troppo bravo," disse Harry, con voce roca e respiro affannoso. 

 

"È perché mi piace farlo. Specialmente con un bel cazzo come il tuo," rispose Louis lasciando un bacio sul fianco di Harry mentre continuava a masturbarlo, mantenendolo sull'orlo del baratro. 

 

"È una bella sensazione," continuò Harry mentre Louis passava il pollice sulla sommità raccogliendo qualche goccia di sperma. Si leccò la mano prima di continuare a succhiarlo di nuovo. 

 

Harry ricadde all'indietro sul cuscino con gli occhi chiusi, lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito così profondo da far tremare Louis. Le mani di Harry gli stringevano le spalle, forti, tanto che poteva sentire le unghie sulla propria carne. 

 

"Sono così vicino…così vicino…" disse Harry, i fianchi spinsero verso l'alto, come a dare un avvertimento. 

 

"Quanto tempo hai bisogno per riprenderti?" Chiese Louis, anche lui a corto di fiato. Solo la vista che aveva davanti bastava a farlo svenire. 

 

"Breve," sospirò Harry, cercando di aprire gli occhi per fissare il ragazzo. 

 

"Bene, perché voglio che mi scopi, presto." disse Louis mentre continuava a toccarlo accelerando il ritmo; amava il modo in cui i fianchi di Harry cercavano di incontrare i movimenti della mano, così disperatamente. 

 

"Dio, cazzo…" gemette Harry, poi venne. I suoi occhi si chiusero e si tese, la bocca aperta mentre l'orgasmo lo colpiva. Si morse il labbro, respirando forte con il naso, mentre il proprio sperma finiva sul tatuaggio della farfalla.

 

L'orgasmo di Harry era stato bello da vedere e Louis si promise di farlo succedere il più spesso possibile. 

 

Il respiro del riccio era rapido quando aprì gli occhi di nuovo, pronti a scontrarsi con lo sguardo intenso di Louis. 

 

"Gesù, Lou…che cosa mi hai fatto?" chiese, ridendo e baciando il ragazzo leggermente. "Riesco a malapena a muovere le gambe." 

 

"Ho fatto quello che tu hai fatto a me ogni volta che sei entrato nel pub con una semi erezione in bella mostra." 

 

"Avresti dovuto farlo lì, in quel preciso istante," disse Harry passandosi una mano sul volto per togliersi un po' di sudore dalla fronte. 

 

Louis colse l'occasione per leccargli lo stomaco, assaggiando il sapore del ragazzo. 

 

"Stai cercando di iniziare il secondo round nemmeno dopo un minuto?" Lo punzecchiò Harry. 

 

"Ero solo curioso," disse Louis aprendo il terzo cassetto del comodino. Tirò fuori dei fazzoletti, un preservativo e del lubrificante. Harry si allungò a prendere un fazzoletto ma Louis lo fermò. 

 

"Faccio io." 

 

Si pulì le mani e poi delicatamente rimosse tutto lo sperma dallo stomaco di Harry, lasciando una scia di baci mentre lo faceva. 

 

"Sei davvero dolce a letto. Mi piace." Sottolineò Harry con un sorriso affettuoso mentre Louis gentilmente pulì anche il membro sensibile. Harry tirò Louis a sé, baciandolo fermamente sulle labbra. 

 

"E tu invece sei molto divertente." 

 

"Oh non hai idea," rispose Harry con un sorriso malizioso prima di scambiarsi le posizioni e facendo finire Louis sotto di sé. "Mi sono appena reso conto che hai ancora addosso le mutande, questa cosa non accadrà più." 

 

Harry fu più veloce di Louis nello spogliarlo, dopo qualche secondo si ritrovò nudo a letto con un Harry sorridente seduto tra le sue gambe. 

 

Poco dopo la bocca e le mani di Harry erano ovunque: sulle braccia, sul petto, sullo stomaco, sui fianchi, sulle gambe. Sentiva la pelle quasi bruciare al tocco del ragazzo. A differenza di Louis che aveva esplorato prendendosi il suo tempo, Harry sembrava impaziente e voglioso di toccare il più possibile. 

 

Harry leccò velocemente la sommità del membro di Louis mentre faceva scivolare le mani sul fondoschiena, dividendo le natiche e facendoci scivolare il pollice tra le due. 

 

"Lo stiamo davvero facendo?" chiese senza fiato, mentre lasciava un segno sul collo di Louis. 

 

"Lo voglio. Tu lo vuoi?" 

 

"Davvero, davvero tanto," disse con un sorrisetto, "Che la festa abbia inizio, okay?" 

 

"Per favore," fu tutto quello che Louis disse mentre guardava Harry allungarsi per prendere il lubrificante. 

 

"Oh! Mi sono ricordato ora. Vuoi sentire la mia playlist per il sesso?" Harry si spostò per scendere da letto ma Louis lo afferrò per un polso e lo tenne fermo. 

 

"Non ti azzardare a lasciare questo letto, Harry Styles. Se lo fai, giuro su Dio…" 

 

Harry rise. 

 

"Hai ragione, scusa," diede un bacio veloce al ragazzo prima di inginocchiarsi di fronte a lui, lasciando che Louis appoggiasse le gambe sulle sue spalle. "Dovremmo metterci un asciugamano o qualcosa? Le lenzuola scure si macchieranno." 

 

"Harry, guardami. Ti sembro uno a cui freghi qualcosa delle lenzuola?" 

 

Harry sorrise. 

 

"Non proprio. Sembri più uno che sta per esplodere se non faccio presto qualcosa." 

 

"Davvero perspicace." 

 

Harry aprì il lubrificante e se ne mise un po' sull'indice e il medio, spalmandolo un po' per cercare di riscaldarlo. Si portò le dita vicino al viso per annusarle. 

 

"Cioccolato eh? Il mio preferito." 

 

"Ho realizzato che fosse aromatizzato solo dopo averlo portato a casa." 

 

Harry si leccò la punta delle dita e sorrise. 

 

"Anche il sapore è lo stesso." 

 

Louis grugnì e Harry ridacchiò. 

 

"Va bene, va bene," mormorò e passò le dita sull'apertura di Louis, punzecchiandolo un po' prima di inserire l'indice fino alla prima falange. Guardò Louis intensamente mentre andava avanti, fino a muovere le dita completamente dentro di lui.

 

"È bello," sospirò, sorridendo e appoggiandosi alle ginocchia di Harry. 

 

"Bene," sussurrò Harry prima di mettersi altro lubrificante sul palmo della mano e raggiungere il cazzo di Louis per toccarlo. 

 

"Volevo vederti e toccarti da così tanto tempo," mormorò mentre Louis iniziava a respirare affannosamente. 

 

"Anche io. Quelle mani, quelle dita…Dio." 

 

Harry sorrise e accelerò, facendo gemere Louis forte. 

 

Quest'ultimo guardò la bocca di Harry aprirsi mentre avvolgeva le labbra intorno al suo cazzo e succhiava con veemenza. 

 

"Cazzo, Haz," esalò un gemito strozzato mentre Harry spingeva un secondo dito dentro di lui, il bruciore lo fece sussultare un attimo. 

 

Mise entrambe le mani sulla testa di Harry, immergendole tra i ricci e tirandoli un po'. L'ultima cosa che voleva era far scostare Harry, ma il gesto di Louis fece gemere il riccio e Louis roteò gli occhi all'indietro dal piacere. 

 

"Bello, è così bello," mormorò mentre Harry muoveva le dita dentro e fuori alla stessa velocità del succhiare, era una doppia stimolazione e Louis stava impazzendo. Poi Harry col quel punto, e Louis sussultò e gemette. 

 

"Sei così sensibile," disse Harry, leccandolo. 

 

"Come potrei essere altrimenti? Le tue dita sono così lunghe e la tua bocca è peccaminosa," riuscì a dire, con la voce roca e di un'ottava più alta del solito. 

 

"Ecco una cosa divertente su di me: non ho quasi nessun riflesso faringeo." 

 

Per provare quello che aveva appena detto, Harry si piegò di nuovo su di Louis e scese in profondità finché i peli pubici di Louis non gli solleticarono il naso. 

 

"Cazzo!" Quasi gridò Louis, la vista di Harry in quel modo gli fece andare il cervello in blackout. E il fatto che Harry stesse anche massaggiando quel punto profondo con le sue dita non facevano che peggiorare, o migliorare, le cose. 

 

Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sul respiro e sulle sensazioni che stava provando. Sapeva che sarebbe venuto in pochi secondi. 

 

"Sono pronto, sono pronto," disse e fece scostare Harry dal suo membro. 

 

"Ma voglio farti venire." Disse Harry mettendo il broncio e Louis cercò di trattenersi. 

 

"Voglio venire con te dentro di me," spiegò Louis, e cercò freneticamente tra le coperte finché non trovò il preservativo. Lo passò ad Harry che in poche mosse lo infilò. 

 

"Come vuoi farlo?" Chiese Harry mentre baciava la faccia di Louis senza un criterio. Nonostante fossero annebbiati dal sesso, Harry continuava ancora a farlo ridere. 

 

"Voglio cavalcarti," sussurrò Louis all'orecchio del riccio. Harry si mise sdraiato prima ancora che finisse la frase. 

 

Louis prese di nuovo la boccetta di lubrificante, assicurandosi che il membro di Harry fosse abbastanza umido prima di mettersi a cavalcioni su di lui. Harry lo aiuto tenendolo per le mani finché non trovò la giusta angolazione. 

 

Louis sibilò quando la punta del membro di Harry fece breccia nella sua apertura, sentiva il tirare familiare dei muscoli e la pressione. 

 

"Tutto okay?" Chiese Harry, appena preoccupato. 

 

"Più che okay," sussurrò Louis, scendendo ancora e ancora finché i suoi fianchi non combaciarono con quelli di Harry. 

 

"Sei così sexy;" disse Harry, accarezzando i fianchi di Louis lasciando che le unghie lo segnassero leggermente. 

 

Louis si rendeva conto dello sforzo che Harry stava facendo per non muoversi, per lasciare che Louis si abituasse prima di provare qualsiasi altra cosa; quindi si piegò in avanti e toccò le labbra di Harry con le sue. 

 

"Per te va bene?" Chiese, tracciando il contorno delle labbra del riccio con la lingua, sentendo il respiro caldo del ragazzo contro la sua bocca. 

 

"Alla grande. Sei così caldo…" disse Harry senza pensare, abbracciando Louis per tenerlo vicino a sé e baciandolo profondamente con una mano appoggiata sul collo. Poi Harry mosse appena i fianchi verso l'alto. 

 

"Merda," disse Louis, mettendo una mano sul petto di Harry per ritirarsi un po'. Strinse le labbra e chiuse gli occhi involontariamente per il piacere. "Sei grosso Haz. Il più grosso con il quale io sia mai stato." 

 

Harry grugnì al commento, poi gemette mentre Louis si muoveva su e giù lentamente con il membro che lasciava tracce di liquido preseminale sullo stomaco di Harry. 

 

Louis non era nascondeva che poteva far impazzire un uomo mentre lo cavalcava; il modo in cui ruotava i fianchi rendevano la sua tecnica perfetta tanto da far gridare di piacere il suo amante, e ovviamente, da ottenere il massimo godimento anche per se stesso. 

 

"Sei così in profondità, così duro," disse con un lungo gemito, mentre si faceva leva con le mani appoggiate sul petto di Harry. 

 

Sentì la sua pelle iniziare ad inumidirsi per il sudore di stare in tensione, le cosce bruciavano per lo sforzo, ma non si fermò, non quando Harry mugugnava di piacere sotto di lui mentre colpiva la prostata più e più volte. 

Improvvisamente Harry tirò a sé con forza e sigillò le loro labbra insieme in un bacio. 

 

"Sei fantastico," mormorò tra le labbra socchiuse di Louis, "stai rendendo tutto così bello per me." 

 

Harry usò i piedi come leva per alzarsi e spingersi in su facendo gridare Louis. 

 

"Fallo ancora," disse il ragazzo con la voce roca. Harry lo fece, ancora e ancora finché Louis non era quasi convinto di poter venire senza essere toccato. Harry non lo avrebbe permesso, infatti mise un mano tra i loro corpi e iniziò a toccarlo, muovendo la mano con gesti rapidi e ruvidi. 

 

Louis venne senza avvertimento, spruzzando sperma sullo stomaco di Harry, il piacere scorreva così violentemente nelle sue vene che perse il controllo dei muscoli per un momento e si lasciò sfuggire un lamento, mordendo la spalla di Harry mentre cavalcava l'orgasmo il più a lungo possibile. 

 

"Gesù, Harry," sussurrò, il suo corpo era un peso morto su quello del riccio, troppo rilassato per muoversi. In un rapido movimento, Harry rovesciò le loro posizioni, spingendosi di nuovo dentro Louis. 

 

Harry mise un mano sotto la testa del ragazzo e con l'altra gli tenne fermi i fianchi, Louis non riusciva a muoversi di un centimetro mentre Harry invece spingeva con forza dentro di lui, in profondità e con veloci stoccate. Il volto di Harry era nascosto tra il collo e la spalla di Louis e nel mentre gemeva e grugniva mentre si avvicinava al proprio orgasmo. 

 

Le unghie di Louis affondarono nella schiena del riccio mentre i movimenti si facevano frenetici e sconclusionati, troppo vicini all'apice per mantenere il ritmo. 

 

"Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo," ripeté Harry mentre usciva da Louis, si toglieva il preservativo e si masturbava per qualche secondo, all'improvviso venne sullo stomaco di Louis, così violentemente da raggiungere il collo del ragazzo con gli schizzi. 

 

Louis riusciva a malapena a rendersi conto della bellezza di Harry nel suo stato post orgasmico. Era in ginocchio sul letto di fronte a lui con gli occhi chiusi, respirando affannosamente, con i capelli umidi appiccicati sul collo e sulla fronte, tremando leggermente per il rilascio di tensione; Louis lo guadava mentre il proprio sperma colava giù fino a raggiungere il suo pube. 

 

Harry aprì gli occhi e sorrise. 

 

"Beh, è stato divertente." disse Louis, ed Harry rise e chiuse di nuovo gli occhi. Si piegò in avanti finché i loro petti non si incontrarono e iniziò a baciare Louis leggermente sul collo, annusando l'odore del sesso. 

 

"Dieci su dieci," disse Harry contento. "Scusami per questo," disse indicando il petto di Louis ricoperto di sperma, "sono quelle cose che si dovrebbero chiedere prima, ma ero così preso che non mi sono riuscito a fermare." 

 

"Stai scherzando? È stato fantastico," rispose Louis, "scusa per i graffi sulla schiena." 

 

"Come hai detto tu, è stato fantastico," replicò, con il respiro quasi alla normalità. 

 

"Non penso che questa volta ce la caveremo con dei fazzoletti," disse Louis, e lo sguardo di Harry si fece sospettoso. 

 

"Louis Tomlinson, mi stai per caso chiedendo di unirmi a te per una doccia." 

 

"Direi di sì, Harry Styles. Prima che entrambi ci addormentiamo in questo casino." 

 

"Mi piace abbastanza il casino, sai," incalzò Harry, stiracchiandosi e alzandosi dal letto sulle gambe malferme. Louis lo seguì in bagno, già sbadigliando. 

 

Louis avrebbe sperato in un po' di divertimento nella doccia, magari una sega per concludere in bellezza, ma erano entrambi troppo stanchi; lavò i capelli di Harry e la schiena, raggiungendo un altro livello di erotismo.

 

Dopo che Harry aveva indossato un paio di boxer presi in prestito, si voltò verso Louis e disse, "Se vuoi posso andare ora, posso camminare fino a casa senza problemi." 

 

"Che cosa stai dicendo?" replicò Louis indossando la biancheria. 

 

"Beh, non so se pensi sia strano che io dorma qui." disse Harry, mentre afferrava la sua t-shirt dal pavimento. 

 

"Sei serio?" lo guardò Louis, fermandolo e guidandolo verso il letto. "Pensi davvero che voglia questo?" 

 

"Non credo, ma non l'abbiamo mai fatto prima, non so cosa ti piace dopo il sesso." Harry sembrava confuso e Louis voleva solo baciarlo. 

 

"Dipende dalla persona con cui sono," disse Louis, assicurandosi che Harry si sdraiasse di fianco a lui, "con te, vorrei chiacchierare un po' prima di addormentarmi. Voglio svegliarmi vicino a te e coccolarci, di sicuro. Sono al cento per cento uno a cui piacciono le coccole al mattino." 

 

Harry sorrise e si girò su un fianco per guardare Louis. 

 

"Anche io," rispose appoggiando una mano sul fianco di Louis. "Mi piace anche essere abbracciato, se vuoi dormire sul fianco." 

 

Louis sorrise così tanto che comparvero delle rughette intorno ai suoi occhi. 

 

"Qualche volta mi chiedo se tu sia davvero reale." 

 

"Se non fossi reale, potrei fare questo?" disse Harry pizzicando il fianco di Louis, e facendo squittire il ragazzo. 

 

"È tardi, non farmi eccitare di nuovo," si lamentò, ma non se l'era presa affatto. 

 

"Scusa, dormiamo. Buonanotte, Lou," disse e baciò Louis sulle labbra con tenerezza. Sentì le labbra del ragazzo incurvarsi in un sorriso. 

 

"Buonanotte Haz," rispose e aspetto che Harry si girasse sull'altro fianco in modo da potersi incastrare insieme, mettendo un braccio intorno alla vita di Harry e appoggiando la mano contro il suo petto. Sorrise quando Harry prese quella mano e la baciò prima di stringerla alla sua. Stava ancora sorridendo quando si addormentò. 

_____________________________

 

Buona seraaaaa! 

scusate il super ritardo, purtroppo tra casa inagibile, trasferimento in fretta e furia, San Patrizio, amiche dall'Italia e lavoro…non sono riuscita a tradurre prima. Ma….

F I N A L M E N T E abbiamo avuto lo smut che tutti aspettavamo!  È stato un capitolo bello intenso direi, anche da tradurre LOL. 

 

Spero vi sia piaciuto, mancano solo tre capitoli alla fine, ma ancora tante cose devono succedere! 

 

A prestissimo! 

Marica x


	8. Capitolo 8

Louis fu svegliato dal rumore di orribile musica tecno che gli fece prendere un colpo. 

 

"Merda, scusa," sentì dire ad Harry, poi realizzò: Harry era nel suo letto, con lui. Avevano fatto sesso la notte prima e la vita era meravigliosa. 

 

Osservò il riccio rovistare fra i vestiti a terra alla ricerca dei pantaloni, cercando a tentoni il cellulare per spegnere la sveglia. Harry indossava solo un paio di stretti boxer (erano di Louis del resto) e vederlo così, camminare nella luce soffusa del mattino era uno dei migliori risvegli che avesse mai avuto. 

 

"Che ore sono?" Chiese Louis, battendo le palpebre e rilassandosi contro il cuscino. Vide il libro che stava recentemente leggendo appoggiato sul materasso. 

 

"Sono le 7:15," rispose Harry mentre tornava a letto con un sorriso sornione in volto. 

 

"E tu hai messo la sveglia alle sette e un quarto di domenica?" Chiese Louis arrabbiato, ma non poté resistere all'invito delle braccia aperte di Harry che lo aspettavano, quindi si avvicinò e appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla. 

 

"È il mio giorno per dormire fino a tardi." proseguì Louis. "Sei un dannato salutista. Inoltre pensavo che la tua voce sexy fosse quella durante il sesso, e ora entra in gioco la tua voce mattutina…" 

 

"Grazie, anche tu sei sexy," disse con un sorriso, baciando la testa di Louis. "Sei indolenzito?" 

 

"No, sto bene. In realtà sto ancora cercando di prendere consapevolezza che…" si fermò un momento prendendo un profondo respiro, inalando il profumo della pelle di Harry. "Che la scorsa notte è successa sul serio." 

 

"Perché é così difficile?" Chiese Harry, con la punta delle dita che tracciava cerchi immaginari sulla pelle di Louis. 

 

"Perché abbiamo flirtato e girato intorno così atto. Stavo iniziando a pensare che lo stessi facendo solo per farmi piacere. E che niente sarebbe successo e sarei stato sessualmente frustrato perché quel bellissimo ragazzo dai capelli ricci era fuori dalla mia portata." 

 

Harry rise. "Non hai mai aperto la scatola dei suggerimenti, vero?" 

 

"Ho letto il primo messaggio che avevi lasciato; dopo quello mi avevi chiesto di aggiungere un'insalata di frutta tra gli aperitivi durante la serata della partita e poi ho smesso. Perché?" Si crucciò. 

 

"Forse dovresti dargli un'occhiata quando hai tempo," disse e Louis annuì e si voltò verso di lui, unendo le loro bocche in un casto bacio a stampo. L'alito mattutino non era una cosa eccitante e non voleva spaventare Harry. 

 

"Stavi leggendo?" Disse prendendo in mano "Il Cardellino" di Donna Tartt. Lui l'aveva quasi finito, poi vide un pezzetto dell'involucro del preservativo usato come segnalibro. Harry era a pagina sessanta. 

 

"Sì, aspettavo che ti svegliassi." 

 

"Non dovevi aspettare, avresti potuto svegliarmi," disse mentre accarezzava lo stomaco di Harry, tracciando la linea V che conduceva al suo membro con la punta delle dita. 

 

"Eri così addormentato, inoltre era troppo presto. Non dormo bene in letti diversi dal mio;" disse e tenne ferma la mano di Louis, iniziando una sciocca lotta tra pollici. 

 

"Dobbiamo assicurarci che tu dorma qui spesso. Non voglio che tu abbia notti insonni," disse e grugnì quando il pollice di Harry bloccò il suo. "Sono pessimo a questo gioco." 

 

"Perché hai delle mani piccole," lo prese in giro Harry e Louis sbuffò. 

 

"Mi dispiace, non tutti posso avere le mani grandi come una pala." 

 

"Sono ottime per mangiare un sacco di popcorn," disse Harry ridendo per la seconda vittoria. 

 

Louis sospirò e rotolò sul letto, spostandosi per alzarsi. 

 

"Aspetta, scusa. Non volevo offenderti," disse Harry, trattenendolo per la vita e guardandolo con degli occhioni da cane bastonato, "le tue mani sono belle, le ho amate la scorsa notte." 

 

"No, scemo," Louis sorrise e gli baciò la punta del naso, "devo andare in bagno." 

 

"Oh, okay," rispose Harry sdraiandosi di nuovo. "Ho già usato il bagno; ah, e anche il tuo spazzolino, spero non ti dispiaccia." 

 

A Louis non dispiacque. 

 

"Non penso che potrei mai essere disgustato da te." 

 

"È una sfida?" Gli occhi di Harry si illuminarono. 

 

"No, non iniziamo a fare cose schifose, almeno non ancora," disse Louis dirigendosi in bagno. 

 

"Sei sicuro? Potrei tagliarmi le unghie dei piedi in questo momento, qui a letto," disse Harry quasi gridando per farsi sentire, "sono abbastanza flessibile da farlo con i miei denti!" 

 

"Usa la tua flessibilità per qualcos'altro," gridò di risposta Louis. 

 

Sorrise mentre era in bagno; sorrise mentre si lavava i denti, le mani e la faccia. Sorrise mentre si pettinava i capelli. Louis non riusciva a smettere di sorridere. Era una mattina davvero bellissima. Quando tornò a letto, Harry era sdraiato a pancia in giù, con un cuscino sotto le braccia per fare in modo che riuscisse a leggere. 

 

Louis si fermò per ammirarlo. Harry aveva la schiena più bella che avesse mai visto, glabra e muscolosa e i capelli erano abbastanza lunghi da coprirgli le spalle. Harry si voltò a guardarlo mentre si avvicinava. 

 

"Che cosa è successo ai tuoi capelli da appena svegliato? Mi piacevano." 

 

"Sei bellissimo," fu tutto quello che Louis riuscì a dire prima di sedersi sul sedere di Harry e iniziare a massaggiargli le spalle. 

 

"Mh, è così bello." Fece le fusa Harry. 

 

"Leggi per me, amo la tua voce." 

 

Harry si schiarì la gola ed iniziò. 

 

_"Mi piace anche questo," sussurrò mia madre, camminando di fianco a me e osservando i dipinti: una farfalla bianca in contrasto su un pavimento scuro, che svolazzava sopra un frutto rosso. Lo sfondo - di uno scuro color cioccolato - suggeriva un senso di calore, come i posti affollati e di storia, del passaggio del tempo."_

 

"Sono alla galleria d'arte, vero?" Chiese Louis, lasciando che la sua mano vagasse sulla schiena di Harry. Non aveva idea di che cosa stesse facendo, ma amava la sensazione di pelle e muscoli sotto le sue mani. Harry mormorò in risposta. "Non crederai in quello che succederà poi." 

 

"Cosa?" Chiese Harry, provando a guardare Louis senza riuscirci a causa dell'angolazione strana. 

 

"Non ti farò spoiler, dovrai leggerlo," disse e si divincolò da Harry, sdraiandosi accanto a lui. "Puoi tenere il libro, l'ho letto milioni di volte. E ogni volta mi stupisce per qualcosa di diverso." 

 

"Lo farò, grazie." disse Harry e chiuse il libro, appoggiandolo poi sul comodino. "Sono sicuro che non sarà come Harry Potter, ma gli darò una chance." 

 

"Sei un Potterhead, eh?" disse Louis alzando un sopracciglio. 

 

"Il numero uno. Se non ti piace Harry Potter direi che possiamo finirla qui, non potrei mai crescere dei figli con qualcuno che ha un credo così diverso dal mio." 

 

Louis rise. 

 

"Mi piace Harry Potter. Credo che Ron sia il mio personaggio guida." 

 

Harry rise e si morse un labbro, lasciando che il suo sguardo fluttuasse sulle morbide curve di Louis. 

 

"Buongiorno Lou," disse mentre prendeva il volto di Louis tra le mani e baciandolo profondamente. La sua lingua penetrò le labbra di Louis, il quale fu più che felice di lasciarla entrare e di lasciarsi baciare a lungo fino a sentirsi sciogliere.

 

"Buongiorno, Haz," sussurrò quando si staccarono, con un filo di saliva ancora ad unire le loro bocche. 

 

"Credo che mi fossero state promesse delle coccole," disse Harry e Louis ridacchiò, intrecciando le loro gambe insieme e unendo i loro petti, le teste appoggiate su un solo cuscino. Louis nascose il volto nel collo di Harry e inspirò profondamente. 

 

"Hai un profumo fantastico di mattina," disse, mordendo leggermente la pelle. 

 

"Tu sei fantastico. Anche con gli occhi mezzi addormentati, hai una pelle così morbida." Disse Harry premendo i loro corpi più vicini. 

 

"Non siamo un po' troppo sdolcinati di prima mattina?" lo prese in giro Louis e Harry sorrise. 

 

"Non solo di mattina. Mi piace essere così tutto il tempo." 

 

"Posso farci l'abitudine," disse Louis e baciò Harry in modo languido. Gli succhiò il labbro inferiore, leccando l'interno della bocca, le loro lingue si toccarono e il baciò si approfondì. 

 

"Mi procurerai un'erezione in zero secondi se continui così," sussurrò Harry, premendo contro Louis. Era già sulla buona strada. 

 

"Il sesso mattutino è il mio preferito," sussurrò Louis di rimando. "Mi piace svegliarmi con un bel pompino." 

 

"Farlo o riceverlo?" lo punzecchiò Harry mentre faceva scivolare una mano nei boxer di Louis, afferandogli una natica. 

 

"Entrambi, non mi importa molto." 

 

"Allora il sessantanove dovrebbe fare per te." 

 

"Perché non lo proviamo?" Rispose Louis guadagnandosi un bacio da Harry. 

 

All'improvviso il telefono squillò. 

 

"Non rispondi?" chiese Louis mentre baciava il collo di Harry. 

 

"Probabilmente è Liam, possiamo parlare dopo. Ho cose più interessanti di cui occuparmi ora come ora." 

 

Louis lanciò un'occhiata da sopra la spalla di Harry per vedere il nome di chi stava chiamando. 

 

"Veramente dice 'mamma'." 

 

"Meglio che risponda allora," mormorò Harry voltandosi, le gambe ancora intrecciate, "continuerà a chiamare finché non risponderò," disse mentre rispondeva. "Ciao mamma." 

 

Louis sorrise al tono di Harry, pieno di amore e gioia. 

 

"Sto bene, e tu? Alla grande, e Gems? Sarebbe grandioso mamma. Non crederesti a quanto fosse ricercato il posto e con quante persone ho parlato. Sì, gli è piaciuto," Harry lanciò uno sguardo a Louis, "Fammi sentire e ti faccio sapere." 

 

"Ti lascio un po' di privacy," sussurrò Louis e scese dal letto. Aveva comunque intenzione di preparare la colazione. 

 

Sapeva che Harry non era un grande bevitore di caffè, amava di più un buon te' al finocchio selvatico. Accese quindi il bollitore e salì in giardino a raccogliere qualche foglia. Era una giornata bellissima e Louis stava canticchiando tra sé mentre faceva le sue faccende. 

 

Poteva sentire Harry chiacchierare con sua mamma in camera mentre preparava il te'; era bravo in quello, Harry glielo aveva detto ed era molto felice di fargliene una tazza quel giorno. 

 

Quando Harry entrò in cucina, ancora in boxer - Dio lo benedica - una tazza fumante era pronta per lui. 

 

"Grazie," disse e ne prese un sorso, stando in piedi vicino a Louis. "È delizioso." 

 

"Fresco dal giardino," disse Louis con un sorrisetto, "Che cosa vuoi mangiare?" 

 

"Te," sussurrò Harry e si avvicinò, avvolgendo la vita di Louis e baciandolo. 

 

Louis rise e si ritirò. "Sono davvero affamato ora come ora. E potevo sentire il tuo stomaco brontolare mentre eravamo a letto. Che cosa mangi di solito a colazione?" 

 

"Frutta." 

 

Louis roteò gli occhi. "Ovvio. Ho delle mele, una banana e un avocado, credo." 

 

Harry fece una smorfia. "Niente avocado, grazie. Hai il preparato per fare i pancake? Potrei mangiarne qualcuno." 

 

"Un preparato per i pancake, Harold?" Harry rise sentendo il nomignolo. "Posso fare dei pancake da zero. Non sono sopravvissuto fino all'eta adulta con i cibi pronti." 

 

"Colpa mia, posso aiutare?" Chiese mentre Louis si muoveva in cucina tirando fuori tutti gli ingredienti necessari. 

 

"Puoi girarli tu, non sono un mago in quello. Vengono fuori sempre con forme strane." 

 

Si preparano per iniziare, Louis lavorava all'impasto mentre Harry li cucinava. Louis aveva osservato affascinato il momento in cui Harry aveva tirato su i capelli in uno chignon e si era lavato le mani prima di toccare qualsiasi utensile. Pochi minuti dopo, Harry era in piedi di fronte ai fornelli, con una gamba piegata e appoggiata al proprio polpaccio mentre cercava di fare dei bellissimi e soffici pancake. 

 

Louis era desideroso di far diventare quel momento la loro routine quotidiana. 

 

"Stanno venendo benissimo," disse Louis, preparando un'altra tazza di te'. 

 

"Sono il maestro dei pancake. E faccio anche dei toast eccellenti, insomma tutti piatti molto complicati," disse Harry orgoglioso mettendo gli ultimi due pancake nei piatti. Louis ne afferrò uno e si diresse al tavolo. Harry lo guardò in modo strano. 

 

"Che stai facendo?" Chiese. 

 

"Hum…mangiando la mia colazione?" rispose Louis, non essendo sicuro di aver capito la domanda di Harry. 

 

"A tavola?" 

 

"Preferiresti mangiare a letto, o…" 

 

"Mi stai davvero dicendo che tu non fai colazione in giardino, Louis?" 

 

"Oh, quasi mai. È difficile portare su diverse cose quando sono da solo." 

 

"Beh, oggi hai un paio di mani in più. Forza, aiutami con questi." 

 

Insieme riuscirono a portare su piatti, forchette e tazze fino al giardino. Louis si sedette sulla panchina, all'ombra, e fu sorpreso di vedere Harry seduto per terra a gambe incrociate. 

 

"Sei come un gatto al sole," sottolineò Louis. 

 

"La vitamina D è molto importante, sai. Vieni a sederti con me," lo invitò, e Louis sapeva già che non avrebbe mai potuto dire 'no' ad Harry. 

 

Si sedette di fronte, anche lui a gambe incrociate, facendo toccare le ginocchia con quelle di Harry. Sentì il sole caldo sulla sua schiena e quella fu la prima volta in cui mangiava pancake in mutande in giardino. Si sentì libero. 

 

"Sai cosa ho sempre desiderato fare quassù?" Chiese Harry d'un tratto serio. 

 

"Cosa?" 

 

"Farti un pompino su quella panchina," rispose con un ghigno e Louis rise così tanto da buttarsi il te' addosso. "Che c'è? Come se tu non ci avessi mai pensato, dai!" disse Harry e mentre rideva, asciugò qualche goccia di te' dal mento di Louis. 

 

"Dio, cosa dici," continuò Louis, scuotendo il capo, "ma sì, ci ho pensato." 

 

"Che ne pensi?" Chiese allora Harry masticando un pezzo di pancake. 

 

"Gesù Harry." Louis si passò una mano tra i capelli. "Non avevo idea che fossi così…sessualmente aperto, davvero." 

 

"Oh," Harry sembrò sorpreso e il suo sguardo si scurì. "Scusa, proverò a darmi una calmata. Non pensavo ti infastidisse." 

 

"No, no, no," disse Louis velocemente, appoggiando a terra il piatto vuoto e prendendo il volto di Harry tra le mani. "Non intendevo in modo negativo, no. Adoro questo tuo lato." 

 

"Non sembrava," rispose Harry un po' arrabbiato. 

 

"Mi dispiace, non volevo suonasse come una critica. Sono solo sorpreso, sul serio. Piacevolmente sorpreso." Baciò Harry dolcemente sulle labbra e le sentì schiudersi in un sorriso. 

 

"Davvero non ti importa?" 

 

"Che vuoi farmi un pompino e scoparmi sulla panchina? No, non penso," scherzò e Harry rise. "Possiamo parlare di sesso quanto vuoi in realtà." 

 

"Bene, perché voglio fare molte cose con te. La scorsa notte è stato solo un'anticipo." 

 

"Tipo cosa?" Louis alzò un sopracciglio e Harry ridacchiò. 

 

"Per favore, Louis. Stiamo ancora facendo colazione," replicò con finto disgusto. 

 

"Io ho finito," Louis mise il broncio e si allungò per afferrare il piatto di Harry. 

 

Harry respinse la mani dell'atro. "Leva quelle manacce dal mio cibo," disse e Louis allora appoggiò le mani sui fianchi di Harry solleticandolo leggermente. 

 

"Dai, sono ancora affamato." 

 

"Mi farai rovesciare tutto," squittì, mantenendo il piatto diritto e riuscendo poi ad appoggiarlo a terra. Dopo qualche secondo erano entrambi per terra a fare la lotta. Louis si stava un po' eccitando, e anche lui ad essere onesto. Probabilmente avere un Harry Styles mezzo nudo sul pavimento avrebbe questo effetto su molti. 

 

Nessuno dei due sentì i passi avvicinarsi, troppo occupati a ridere. 

 

"Bene, bene,  bene, cosa abbiamo qui?" 

 

Si bloccarono immediatamente, Harry bloccava Louis tenendogli le braccia in alto con entrambe le mani. Entrambi scattarono nel vedere Niall e Liam in piedi, con le braccia incrociate e una faccia divertita. 

 

"Guarda, Lou. Le nostre due foglie preferite sono qui." 

 

Liam fece una faccia confusa e guardò Niall, il quale scosse la testa. Harry si alzò da Louis mentre anche quest'ultimo cercava di darsi un contegno. 

 

"Pancakes?" Chiese Louis scherzando, mentre tutti avevano dei sorrisi ebeti sul volto. Harry abbracciò Liam poi Niall, e nessuno dei due sembrò essere imbarazzato dal fatto che non fosse poi così vestito. "Cosa ci fai qui Liam? Pensavo dovessimo prendere il treno delle 11." 

 

"Ho deciso di arrivare un po' prima e portarti in centro prima di offrirti il pranzo, ma cosa più importante… _voi_ che cosa state facendo qui, Signor Non-Dovevo-Pomiciare-Con-Louis-Sta-Sera Styles?" Lo prese in giro Liam mentre Harry diventava rosso. 

 

"Quali sono i vostri piani?" Chiese Louis e Harry mormorò qualcosa che non riuscì a cogliere. "Come siete arrivati fin quassù più che altro?" 

 

Niall mostrò le chiavi che Louis gli aveva lasciato la sera prima di tornare a casa. Oh, giusto. 

 

"Non mi rispondevi ai messaggi, e nemmeno tu," disse Niall guardandoli, "quindi abbiamo pensato di passare e dare una controllata per vedere se foste in post-sbronza e avevate aiuto per la giornata." 

 

"Onestamente non ho nemmeno idea di dove sia il mio telefono," disse Louis mentre raccoglieva i piatti e le tazze per portarle di nuovo di sotto. 

 

"Comprensibile, sei stato distratto," lo prese in girò Niall e Louis finse di dargli un calcio mentre scendeva le scale. 

 

"Ehi, Harry, tua madre ti manda questo," disse Liam indicando un piccolo pacchetto che aveva lasciato sul bancone della cucina. "Dice che sarà qui con Gemma questo venerdì." 

 

Gli occhi di Harry si illuminarono alla prospettiva di un regalo da parte della sua famiglia, osservò il pacchetto come se avesse paura di romperlo. 

 

"Mi metto qualche vestito," disse Louis dirigendosi verso la stanza ma Niall lo fermò. 

 

"Ehi, domanda veloce, chi ha fatto la prima mossa?" Liam guardò prima Niall poi Harry e Louis. 

 

"Che cosa intendi?" chiese Louis, scambiandosi un'occhiata con Harry. 

 

"Chi ha baciato chi per primo? Immagino che vi sarete baciati prima di portare le vostre bocche su altri organi." Replicò Niall mentre Louis arrossiva. 

 

"Ho baciato Louis la scorsa notte," li interruppe Harry, e Niall grugnì per la frustrazione. 

 

"Sì! Paga, Irlandese," gridò Liam, felice. 

 

"Cazzo, Tommo! Questa me la paghi." Disse Niall, tirando fuori il portafogli e dando venti sterline a Liam. 

 

"Avete scommesso su chi avrebbe fatto la prima mossa?" Chiese Harry con un verso, "Se solo me lo aveste detto prima…avrei partecipato." 

 

"Sei un codardo, Louis," mormorò Niall, chiaramente arrabbiato per aver perso. 

 

"Li userò per il pranzo oggi, non essere così giù." disse Liam afferrando una spalla di Niall.

 

"Dove andiamo a mangiare?" Chiese Harry, in attesa. 

 

"Dove vuoi. Oggi è il tuo giorno." Rispose Niall, già tornato di nuovo il solito allegro irlandese. 

 

"Va' a vestirti, così possiamo andare," disse Liam con tono perentorio, ed entrambi i ragazzi si diressero verso la camera da letto. 

 

"Ci fermiamo alla galleria più tardi?" Chiese Louis mentre rovistava nell'armadio in cerca di qualcosa di carino da indossare. Harry aveva messo di nuovo i vestiti della sera prima ed era anche più bello. Forse perché ora Louis sapeva che sapore avesse la sua pelle e come fosse sotto il suo tocco. 

 

"Certo, voglio mostrare ai ragazzi le foto e gironzolare un po' lì, vedere se si presenta qualcuno. Ah, e prendere il resto dei miei regali." 

 

"Che cosa hai ricevuto da tua madre?" Chiese Louis, iniziando a sistemare i vestiti sul letto. 

 

"Non lo so ancora. Voglio aprirlo quando sarò al telefono con lei, forse addirittura su Skype così potrà vedere la mia reazione." 

 

Louis sorrise con affetto; Harry era così gentile e riconoscente che gli scaldava il cuore. 

 

"Forse potrei chiamare su Skype anche te," disse Harry, abbracciando Louis da dietro e tracciando con la lingua il contorno dell'orecchio. 

 

"Non preoccuparti, vengo da te," rispose, voltandosi per baciarlo dolcemente . 

 

"Fantastico, lo voglio davvero," sussurrò Harry premendo i loro petti uno contro l'altro. Vestirsi stava risultando più difficile del previsto. 

 

"Ehi, niente sesso voi due! Noi stiamo aspettando," sentirono Niall urlare dal salotto. 

 

"Dovremmo darci una mossa, Liam non viene a Londra tutti i giorni e ama visitare le città nuove." disse Harry e lasciò andare Louis. "Mettiti questo, ti sta da Dio," continuò indicando una t-shirt a righe. 

 

Si fermarono velocemente da Harry così che potesse cambiarsi; aveva lasciato gli stivali oro, ma aveva optato per una camicia azzurra rendendolo elegante ma casual allo stesso tempo. 

 

Harry non scherzava quando aveva detto che Liam amava visitare le città. Stavano facendo i turisti, avevano perfino fatto un giro sulla London Eye, che aveva lasciato Harry con le ginocchia tremanti per via dell'altezza. Avevano mandato in un ristorante chic che serviva porzioni misere e costava più di quanto potessero permettersi, ma aveva fatto sentire Harry speciale e questo era tutto quello che importava. 

 

Liam e Niall rimasero a bocca aperta quando entrarono nella galleria d'arte; aveva appena aperto ed era ancora piuttosto vuota. Camminarono per la stanza, studiando attentamente le foto e leggendo le descrizioni, rimasero così sorpresi dalla foto di Louis che non lo presero nemmeno in giro. 

 

"È fantastico, amico!" Disse Niall abbracciando Harry, "diventerai ricco e famoso! Non dimenticarti di noi, per favore!" 

 

"Non sono sicuro se diventerò ricco, ma spero nella fama." 

 

"Il National Geographic sarebbe fortunato ad averti come free lance:" Disse Liam e Harry fece un sorriso a trentadue denti. 

 

Rimasero ancora alla galleria aspettando che arrivassero altre persone e studiando le loro espressioni. Ognuno commentava le immagini, facevano foto e parlavano con Harry, chi non era troppo timido per presentarsi cercava anche di intavolare una discussione. 

 

Louis guardò per lo più da lontano, come aveva fatto la sera prima; si beava nell'orgoglio, perché quelle erano persone normali che erano lì per vedere il lavoro di Harry. Non erano pagate e non dovevano scrivere degli articoli, apprezzavano l'arte. Inoltre non si fidava delle sue mani ora che aveva il permesso di toccare Harry dovunque volesse. 

 

"Allora…" iniziò Niall mentre si avvicinava a lui. 

 

Louis si morse il labbro. Stavano entrambi fissando Liam e Harry, che parlavano con un gruppo di adolescenti muniti di fotocamere.

 

"Allora," fece eco Louis. 

 

"Tu ed Harry, eh?" 

 

Niall aveva un ghigno malizioso in volto. 

 

"Non far finta di essere sorpreso." 

 

"Sono davvero sorpreso. Harry mi stava dicendo la scorsa settimana di come avesse provato a fare un passo avanti ma tu lo hai respiro." 

 

"Lui cosaaa?" Louis era perplesso, si avvicinò a Niall attento. "Da quando voi parlate di me?" 

 

"Da quanto tempo è che conosciamo Harry?" Rispose Niall irriverente. 

 

"Davvero? E perché non me lo hai detto?" 

 

"Perché mi ha detto di non farlo." 

 

"Ma…io sono il tuo migliore amico! Sei la mia foglia più verde!" 

 

"Amico, sembri fuori di testa con questo continuo parlare di foglie e se qualcuno mi dice di stare zitto, la mia lealtà è la mia parola. Non sono uno spione, cosa credi!" Niall finse un accento nord americano e Louis rise. 

 

"Ti ha detto che l'ho respinto?" Chiese Louis, guardando Harry. I loro sguardi si incrociarono e gli mandò un bacio. Louis rise facendo finta di acciuffarlo, portandoselo alle labbra. 

 

"Oh Dio, questa storia sarà un incubo," Niall scosse la testa, ma il suo sorriso lo tradì. "Ha detto che pensava che tu stessi solo facendo il carino. Gli ho detto che tu non sei gentile con nessuno a meno che non abbia intenzione di entrare nei pantaloni di quel qualcuno." 

 

"Grazie, è super romantico." 

 

"Beh, non ho mentito. Volevi entrare nei suoi pantaloni. E ci sei riuscito. E se non mi mandi una sua foto nudo smetterò di essere la tua foglia." 

 

Louis rise forte e ciò portò l'attenzione di Harry a focalizzarsi su di lui. Vide il riccio scusarsi e avvicinarsi. 

 

"Di che cosa state parlando voi due che ti fa sghignazzare così tanto?" disse, appoggiando una mano sulla schiena di Louis. 

 

"Niall vuole che faccia una foto di nascosto al tuo culo e gliela invii." 

 

Niall non era per niente imbarazzato. 

 

"Perché non me lo hai detto, Nialler? Puoi scattarla tu. Che ne dici di domani mattina da te?" Scherzò Harry e diede un pizzicotto al sedere del biondo. 

 

Niall squittì e lo scacciò via. 

 

"Chiunque può apprezzare una buona battuta è un tesoro," disse e controllò l'orologio. "È tutto molto bello amico, ma devo andare. Passerò domani mattina e mi fido di te per avere una buona angolazione," fece l'occhiolino ad Harry, "Indosserò una camicia verde, voglio un po' di vibrazioni irlandesi." 

 

"Certo," Harry lo salutò. Niall si diresse verso Liam per salutare anche lui. 

 

"In realtà, vado con Niall. Devo finire alcune cose al pub e sono sicuro che vorrai un po' di tempo da solo con Liam prima che debba riprendere il treno." 

 

"Non devi andare, a lui non importa se ci sei. Pensa che tu sia divertente." 

 

"Solo lui, eh?" Disse Louis, accarezzando il fianco di Harry. 

 

"Solo lui. Io penso che tu sia ebete e scontroso; ma hai un bel cazzo, quindi credo che vada bene." 

 

"Shhhh," lo spintonò Louis, guardandosi intorno per controllare che nessuno avesse sentito. "Sei uscito con me per mesi prima di vederlo." 

 

"Mi fidavo," disse Harry facendo ridere Louis, che nascose poi brevemente il viso nel petto del riccio per non farsi vedere. 

 

"Ci vediamo sta sera, okay?" Chiese e Harry annuì con un sorriso gioioso, tanto che Louis non riuscì a trattenersi e si allungò per un bacio volante. "Chiamami dopo che hai lasciato Liam alla stazione." 

 

"Ciao, Lou. Grazie per ieri sera. Per l'orgasmo e tutto il resto." Disse Harry prima di baciarlo. 

 

"Quando vuoi," rispose Louis con un ghigno. 

 

Niall lo staccò di forza da Harry per potersene andare; e la prima cosa che Louis fece appena arrivati al pub fu controllare la scatola dei suggerimenti. La trovò piena di bigliettini, quasi tutti di Harry, scritti in corsivo. Sorrise mentre li leggeva. 

 

_Una serata per il karaoke sarebbe fantastica_

_H._

 

_I body shots non sono abbastanza incoraggianti :(_

_H._

 

_Due parole: palla stroboscopica._

_H._

 

Il sorriso di Louis cresceva mentre leggeva un messaggio dopo l'altro. 

 

_Voglio baciarti troppo_

_H._

 

_Per favore, baciami_

_H._

 

_Credo che i miei jeans non possano più contenermi o diventerei sterile, baciami_

_H._

 

_Davvero, Lou? Va bene, ti bacerò io._

_H._

 

Louis era così felice che Harry l'avesse baciato alla fine. 

__________________________________

 

Eccomi! Sono viva, mi sono trasferita nell'ultima casa (sì, perché non c'è due senza tre) e martedì tornerò di nuovo in patria ç___ç 

Intanto spero vi siate godute questo capitolo e scusate ancora per l'attesa. Siamo a -2 poi giungeremo alla fine anche di questa dolce fanfiction! 

A presto. 

 

Marica x 


	9. Capitolo 9

Capitolo 9

 

Nel mese seguente Louis scoprì tanto di Harry. 

 

Scoprì che Harry era davvero un salutista che si svegliava alle sei della mattina per andare a correre ogni singolo giorno. Come fece a scoprirlo? Perché dopo ogni notte che trascorrevano insieme, alla mattina, era svegliato dal suono della sveglia di Harry. 

 

Alcune volte Harry l'aveva convinto ad andare con lui, alcune volte Louis aveva convito Harry a rimanere a letto. Ma il più delle volte il riccio gli dava un bacio per salutarlo e poi correva via ancor prima che Louis capisse che cosa stava succedendo. Era completamente sveglio solo per fare la doccia con Harry dopo tutti i suoi esercizi, il che accadeva ad un orario decente. 

 

Aveva imparato quanto Harry fosse rumoroso durante il sesso. Lo eccitava e Louis non era mai stato timido nel mostrare quanto stesse bene in quei momenti, quindi erano perfetti l'uno per l'altra. 

 

Aveva imparato che Harry era bravo a scrivere chat bollenti, inviava certi messaggi che Louis non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di dire ad alta voce. Le prime volte, davvero, Louis era arrossito e aveva fissato il telefono non sapendo come rispondere. Poi ci aveva preso la mano ed ora non batteva ciglio a leggere un messaggio porno nel bel mezzo dell'happy hour al pub. SI sarebbe masturbato prima di andare a dormire, ma aveva imparato come mantenere una faccia impassibile mentre scriveva ad Harry tutte le cose che gli avrebbe voluto fare. 

 

Aveva appreso anche che Harry amava sentirsi dire che cosa avrebbe fatto. Non era stata una sorpresa, perché Harry non stava mai zitto, ma si era sorpreso che lui, Louis, fosse davvero bravo a parlare in quel modo. 

Alcune volte bastava che Louis dicesse che cosa stava per fare per far venire Harry e finivano per non poter fare più tutte le cose promesse. Era lontano dal lamentarsi, comunque, amava l'espressione di Harry mentre veniva e i suoi gemiti. 

 

Inoltre aveva scoperto che Harry aveva una specie di fissa per la bocca. Louis diventava matto nel vedere Harry toccarsi le labbra mentre guardavano la TV sul divano o mentre erano a letto a leggere. Non che avesse problemi, poteva godersi la bocca di Harry ogni volta che voleva. Quello che lo infastidiva era quando erano in pubblico, e mentre Louis non aveva colpe, Harry ovviamente iniziava a toccarsi le labbra proprio quando erano in mezzo alla gente e Louis non poteva fare niente. Harry era uno stronzo quando ci si metteva. 

 

Però aveva imparato anche le piccole cose: come Harry amasse essere baciato sul viso; piccoli volanti baci che lo facevano sciogliere e lo lasciavano sorridente come un idiota. Louis lo amava. Amava il modo in cui Harry tremava quando gli baciava un punto preciso sulla schiena e come gli compariva un'erezione poco dopo, amava il modo in cui Harry parlava nel sonno dopo aver bevuto troppo te' prima di andare a letto. 

 

Amava il profumo di Harry la mattina, e quello fresco del post doccia; l'odore dopo essere andato a fare jogging e quello dopo aver fatto sesso. Amava particolarmente il profumo di Harry dopo una giornata che era stato fuori a scattare foto, quando arrivava al pub e rideva e gli raccontava contento tutto quello che aveva fatto. In quel momento profumava di sudore e felicità. 

 

Aveva anche capito che una volta che Harry fosse stato autorizzato a toccarlo, non avrebbe mai smesso. Infatti, ogni volta che erano a distanza di tocco, la mano di Harry era su di lui. Non sessualmente - non sempre almeno, era per conforto, come a dire che era presente, lì. Carezze leggere sulle braccia quando parlavano separati dal bancone del pub,  tocco delicato per spostargli la frangia dal viso, che stava diventando un po' troppo lunga. Ma se Louis l'avesse tenuta lunga per dare la possibilità ad Harry di toccarlo, nessuno avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Il punto era che Harry era sempre intorno, sempre vicino a lui per sfiorarlo e Louis non riusciva ad averne abbastanza. E i baci; Gesù, tutti quei baci. 

 

Da tutto ciò aveva imparato anche cose su stesse, come ad esempio gli piacesse essere punzecchiato e tenuto sull'orlo dell'orgasmo. Pregava e implorava Harry, che non lo lasciava liberarsi anche per un'ora, ma alla fine lo ringraziava perché le sensazioni che provava erano le migliori. 

 

Il baciarsi durante il sesso era un ottimo modo per eccitarsi. Non aveva mai preso troppo in considerazione la cosa prima, lo considerava parte del gioco, niente di più; ma non con Harry e, Dio, le cose avrebbe potuto fare con la sua bocca. Si trovava, senza vergogna, a bramare le labbra di Harry mentre facevano sesso, in qualsiasi posizione fossero. 

Ah, aveva scoperto di essere più flessibile di quello che avrebbe mai pensato. 

 

Una cosa che aveva scoperto e lo aveva fato morire dalle risate era che Harry teneva il conto di quante volte ciascuno dei due facesse l'attivo. 

 

"Cosa? È una competizione?" Chiese Louis ridendo tra le lacrime, la sera in cui Harry glielo aveva confessato dopo che Louis lo aveva scopato così bene che il riccio era mezzo addormentato e parlava anche più lentamente del solito. 

 

"Non è una competizione se vinciamo entrambi." 

 

"Come sei filosofico. Dimmi, com'è il punteggio?" Chiese Louis accarezzando Harry, finché quest'ultimo non si girò a recuperare il cellulare, sporcando di sperma le lenzuola che Louis aveva appena cambiato. Li fece ridere ancora di più, entrambi ancora su di giri.

 

"Con questo siamo…nove a sette," disse, controllando. 

 

"Per chi?" Chiese Louis curioso. 

 

"Nove per me," disse con un sorrisetto malizioso.

 

"Beh, non è giusto." 

 

"No, hai ragione." 

 

"Beh, dobbiamo pareggiare i conti," gli sussurrò Louis all'orecchio. "In ginocchio, Harry Styles." 

 

Quella sera finirono nove a otto.

___________________________

 

Dopo che le foto di Harry erano esposte da un paio di settimane, la folla al pub era notevolmente aumentata. Ora, mescolati ai soliti clienti regolari, c'erano altre persone provenienti da zone diverse. Per lo più c'era gente di Tottenham, ma anche molti da Londra e dintorni che volevano esplorare l'area. Era un mercoledì particolarmente impegnativo quando Harry gli inviò un messaggio, Louis guardò l'ora erano le 11:02 (avevano iniziato a chiudere più tardi ora), e quello significava che Harry era annoiato e quindi voleva qualcuno con cui parlare oppure era eccitato e gli aveva mandato un messaggio spinto. 

 

Una volta Harry gli aveva inviato una foto di sé disteso sul letto completamente nudo mentre si masturbava. Il commento era 'ti sto pensando' e Louis dovette fermarsi dal mollare tutto e correre a casa del riccio per finire il lavoro. Quindi era normale fosse scettico sull'aprire o meno il messaggio in quella circostanza. 

 

"Esco un secondo per prendere una boccata d'aria," disse a Niall mentre apriva il messaggio. Fu sollevato e un po' in disappunto nel vedere che non c'erano immagini. 

 

_'PERCHE' MI HAI FATTO LEGGERE QUESTO LIBRO, STRONZO. NON HO MAI PIANTO PER UN LIBRO DOPO LA MORTE DI SILENTE E ADESSO STO MALISSIMO! PENSAVO DI PIACERTI. :(((((('_

 

Louis rise, facendo sobbalzare una persona che era appena uscita dal pub. Quindi digitò velocemente il numero di Harry. 

 

"Sono così incazzato in questo momento," fu il modo in cui ripose Harry. 

 

"Quindi deduco che l'abbia finito, eh?" 

 

"Posso sentire il tuo ghigno, stronzo." disse, e Louis lo sentì tirare su con il naso. 

 

"Stai davvero piangendo?" Chiese, incapace di trattenere una risata. "Non è nemmeno una fine triste." 

 

"Beh, non è nemmeno felice," rispose, tirando di nuovo su con il anso e schiarendosi la voce. "Ero così legato a Theo, capisci? L'ho visto crescere e diventare lo stronzo che era, anche per una buona ragione. Volevo solo che fosse felice, ne aveva passate troppe." 

 

"Sai che non è reale, vero?" Lo prese in giro Louis. 

 

"Sto per riattaccare, cia," disse Harry, secco. 

 

"No, non faro. Sto solo scherzando," rispose veloce, con il sorriso in bocca. "Posso venire da te e baciarti quando finisco qui?" 

 

Quasi poteva vedere Harry mordersi il labbro e pensare se fare il sostenuto o guadagnarsi un round di pomiciata prima di andare a dormire. 

 

"Puoi venire, te lo concedo." 

 

"Bene, probabilmente chiudere un po' prima," disse, e proprio in quel momento un grosso gruppo di persone uscì dal pub. 

 

"Porta dei preservativi, li ho finiti." 

 

"Harry Styles, cosa ti fa pensare che io voglia fare sesso? Magari voglio solo che ci coccoliamo." 

 

"Hai ragione. Forse. Aspetta un secondo." 

 

Louis aspettò quasi un intero minuto, salutando alcuni clienti nel frattempo. Vide Niall attraverso il vetro che parlava con l'ultimo cliente. In quel momento il telefono vibrò per l'arrivo di un nuovo messaggio. 

 

Ancora con la chiamata in corso, aprì il messaggio e trattenne il respiro nel vedere Harry in mutande, che si toccava il membro ancora morbido attraverso il tessuto. 

 

"Okay, forse voglio qualcosa in più," disse al ricevitore e Harry rise. "Vedi, ti sto già facendo sentire meglio." 

 

"Ci vediamo tra poco, Lou. Pensami mentre vieni qui, mi preparerò per te." 

 

Louis grugnì. 

 

"Perché mi fai questo?" 

 

"Perché è divertente e tu sei stato cattivo. Ora riattacco. A meno che tu non voglia sentire?" 

 

"Ti odio qualche volta, lo sai?" Borbottò Louis, ma non ebbe modo di dire nient'altro perché Harry riattaccò ridendo. 

 

"Chiudiamo," mormorò tra sé cercando di non affrettare l'ultimo cliente, un operaio che veniva da un paio di mesi ogni mercoledì, ad andarsene. Poi c'era Niall che conversava con lui riguardo una qualche band hipster indie folk che aveva visto in Irlanda una volta. 

 

"È fantastico Niall," disse, mentre iniziava a spegnere qualche luce. 

 

"Mi stavi ascoltando almeno? In quale pianeta è considerato fantastico avere un tizio sotto acidi che ti vomita addosso nel bel mezzo di un concerto?"

 

Louis si bloccò. 

 

"Non volevo dire fantastico, volevo dire…" Niall lo stava guardando con sospetto, "Ascolta, Harry mi ha appena mandato un messaggio, invitandomi da lui, quindi speravo di chiudere un po' prima.

 

Niall fece un sorriso sornione. 

 

"Sto ritardando il tuo incontro romantico?" disse facendo ondeggiare le sopracciglia. 

 

"In realtà, sì." 

 

Niall si sedette su uno sgabello ma lo sguardo di Louis fu abbastanza da fargli capire che se ne sarebbe andato in dieci minuti. Louis salì di sopra velocemente, lavandosi il viso e i denti. Pensando poi di farsi una doccia veloce e alla fine decidendo per il no; si sarebbe fatto la doccia da Harry, oppure del sesso in doccia, che non era affatto male. 

 

Mentre si dirigeva all'appartamento di Harry, Louis fece come gli era stato detto, continuò a pensare ad Harry che si masturbava e si preparava emettendo dei brevi gemiti. Stava praticamente correndo per arrivare prima e avrebbe avuto un'imbarazzante erezione. Le cose che gli faceva quel ragazzo. 

 

Salì le scale due alla volta e rimase felice di vedere che Harry avesse lasciato la porta aperta per Louis. Entrò e la richiuse dietro di sé, poi si diresse in punta di piedi nella stanza. 

 

"Stai provando a fare un agguato, eh?" Lo prese in giro Harry dal letto. Era nudo con una mano dietro la testa sul cuscino, l'altra che toccava il suo membro con lentezza, le ginocchia piegate e le gambe aperte. Louis vide anche una macchia umida da sotto il sedere di Harry e un brivido di aspettativa gli corse lungo la schiena. 

 

"Cazzo, Harry, guardati," disse, togliendosi le scarpe e la giacca. Harry gli tese una mano e fece a Louis il gesto di avvicinarsi. Louis si gettò su di lui, tra le sue gambe. "Ogni volta penso di essermi abituato a quanto sexy tu sia, e ogni volta che ti vedo sbavo," disse e si gettò sulla bocca di Harry, tenendogli la mandibola e aprendogli la bocca per avere un migliore accesso, bramoso.

 

Harry gemette e incrociò le gambe dietro la schiena di Louis, mormorò qualcosa mentre si baciavano che Louis non riuscì ad afferrare, ma era comunque troppo impegnato a divorarlo per chiedere. Louis tirò i capelli di Harry, quest'ultimo tirò indietro la testa, esponendo il collo. 

 

"Sei così fastidioso," sussurrò Louis mentre succhiava il collo e la clavicola di Harry, "ma vale la pena ed è molto difficile essere arrabbiato con te. Hai un profumo magnifico," disse quasi senza fiato. 

 

Fece scivolare un mano lungo la gamba di Harry, poi nell'interno coscia, evitando di proposito il suo membro, dolorosamente eretto. Lasciò che la mano proseguisse fino all'apertura di Harry e la sentì umida sotto le sue dita. 

 

"Cazzo, non stavi scherzando quando dicevi che ti saresti preparato per me," gemette Louis. 

 

"Spogliati, sto morendo per averti dentro di me," sussurrò e diede uno strattone alla maglia di Louis, il quale si impegnò a togliersela mentre Harry gli slacciava i pantaloni. "Profumi di birra," disse, immergendo il naso nel petto dell'altro. 

 

"Scusami, penso se ne sia versata un po' oggi. Pensavo di farmi una doccia prima di questo. Vuoi che la faccia ora, molto velocemente?" Chiese, già pronto a scendere dal letto. Harry però lo tenne fermo. 

 

"No, non c'è bisogno," baciò il petto di Louis, continuando a togliergli i vestiti nel mentre, "mi ricorda belle cose." 

 

"Belle cose, eh?" disse Louis mentre si toglieva i calzini e voltava per baciare di nuovo Harry. 

 

"Di quando ti ho incontrato. Penso sempre a te quando sento odore di birra." 

 

Louis rise. "Tra tutti gli odori del mondo…" ma poi si interruppe quando Harry prese entrambi i loro membri in mano e iniziò a pompare. Louis perse un respiro e iniziò a spingere contro la sua mano. 

 

"Dio, amo tutto questo," disse Harry con un lungo gemito e gli occhi chiusi. Louis lo baciò finché le sue labbra non furono rosse e gonfie, iniziarono ad essere più frenetici e ogni tanto emettevano dei brevi respiri. "Hai portato i preservativi?" Chiese Harry tra un bacio e l'altro. 

 

"Merda! Sapevo che mi stavo dimenticando qualcosa." 

 

Harry si fermò immediatamente.

 

"Stai scherzando vero?" Rispose, guardando Louis molto seriamente. 

 

"Scusami, mi farò perdonare con un bel pompino, giuro," disse con voce morbida.

 

"Cazzo, sono così eccitato. Volevo davvero che mi scopassi sta notte." disse, nascondendo il volto dietro la propria mano e sospirando. 

 

"Domani, okay?" Continuò Louis, spostandosi con il viso all'altezza dei fianchi di Harry e leccando le foglie di alloro che incorniciavano perfettamente il membro del riccio. "Prendi il libro, per favore?" disse prima di lasciare un segno sulla pelle della coscia di Harry. 

 

"Uhm? Cosa?" sospirò Harry, sostenendosi con il gomito e guardando Louis confuso. 

 

"Voglio che tu legga mentre ti faccio un pompino," spiegò Louis, prendendo la mano di Harry nella sua e stringendola. 

 

Harry fece una risata roca e profonda.

 

"Tu, piccolo pazzo," disse con un sorriso e prese il libro dal comodino. 

 

"Non inizierò finché non lo fai tu," disse Louis, lasciando che le labbra si appoggiassero appena sulla sommità del membro mentre lo toccava leggermente con la mano. 

 

"Va bene, vediamo," Harry aprì il libro verso la fine, girando velocemente le pagine. Si schiarì la gola e iniziò a leggere con tono basso e profondo. "Una grande pena, che avevo appena iniziato a capire," lesse, per poi fermarsi e osservare Louis, il quale stava giocherellando con il suo membro lasciando baci e leccando la sommità. 

 

"Continua," lo affrettò Louis. Afferrò una bottiglia di lubrificante e se ne mise un po' sulle dita. 

 

"Non possiamo scegliere chi siamo. Non possiamo obbligarci a volere qualcosa solo perché piace agli altri." Louis si fermò e sospirò mentre Louis lo prendeva in bocca. "Non possiamo scegliere chi diventeremo." 

 

"La tua voce è così eccitante," sussurrò Louis contro l'erezione di Harry mentre leccava tutta la lunghezza. Infilò gentilmente due dita in Harry, il quale era abbastanza rilassato da accoglierle senza fare una piega. Quando Harry non continuò, Louis si fermò e guardò il riccio con un sopracciglio alzato. Harry scosse la testa e si concentrò di nuovo sul libro. 

 

"Cosa succederebbe se il nostro cuore fosse posseduto da qualcuno di cui non possiamo fidarci? Cosa succederebbe se quel cuore, per ragioni incomprensibili," continuò Harry, ma il suo respiro stava iniziando a diventare affaticato e una mano era appoggiata fermamente sulla testa di Harry, "conducesse qualcuno consapevolmente ad allontanarsi dalla salute, dalla quotidianità, dalla responsabilità civica e dalla rete s-s-sociale…" le parole si trasformarono in un delizioso gemito quando Louis colpì quel preciso punto. 

 

Harry stava faticando a mantenere gli occhi aperto e il libro stava scivolando via dalla sua presa. Louis si fermò con lui. Harry si lamentò mentre ricominciava a leggere. 

 

"E tutte le comuni virtù blandamente seguite e invece andare incontro alla bellissima fiamma della rovina, del sacrificio, del disastro. Se il tuo più profondo subconscio ti sta portando verso il fuoco, non è meglio voltarsi e scappare?" Harry degli. "Lou, non riesco a concentrarmi, è troppo," disse, e le mani guidarono Louis più in profondità mentre muoveva i fianchi per incontrare i movimenti che il ragazzo faceva con la lingua e le dita. 

 

Louis grugnì. Harry aveva un sapore così buono ed era così grande nella sua bocca, tutto quello che voleva era prenderlo finché non fosse venuto, che stesse leggendo o no; ma era un uomo con un obiettivo. E con cautela infilò il terzo dito in Harry. 

 

"Leggimi un altro paragrafo per me, Haz," disse e Harry lo accontentò. I suoi occhi erano offuscati e Louis poteva solo immaginare lo sforzo che richiedeva concentrarsi abbastanza per leggere quella pagina. La sua voce era un'ottava più alta del solito mentre leggeva ancora.

 

"Ignorare tutto ciò che il cuore ti urla?" Harry emise un lungo e gutturale gemito e chiuse gli occhi per un momento prima di continuare, "Fare in modo di tornare sulla retta via, verso la legge, il tornare a casa ad orari regolari, a relazioni stabili, una carriera solida al New York Times e ai brunch della domenica, tutte le promesse di essere, in qualche modo, una persona migliore?" 

 

Louis continuò a muoversi più velocemente andando a ritmo con la mano. 

 

"Cazzo. O-o è meglio gettarsi a capofitto e ridere al fato che chiama il tuo nome?" Harry concluse e chiuse gli occhi. "Fammi venire, Lou. Per favore." 

 

Louis gemette e seguì gli ordini. Dopo qualche altra leccata Harry stava perdendo il controllo. Venne forte e all'improvviso, gli occhi chiusi e la bocca aperta. Il suo respiro era rapido e superficiale mentre Louis lo conduceva attraverso l'apice, staccandosi solo quando Harry iniziò ad agitarsi perché era diventato troppo sensibile. 

 

"Gesù, Harry. La tua voce," disse Louis, piegandosi per tirare fuori qualcosa dalla tasca dei jeans. 

 

Harry aveva il volto coperto, il petto si alzava e abbassava. Louis sapeva che il riccio era troppo distratto, troppo preso nella sua bocca post-orgasmo per notare quello che Louis stava facendo. Con un sorrisetto, prese velocemente il preservativo e lo aprì, il più silenziosamente possibile. Lo mise e si lubrificò. 

 

"È stato fantastico, Lou. Le cose che fai con la tua bocca, giuro…" finalmente aprì gli occhi e guardò Louis, che si stava sistemando tra le gambe aperte di Harry. Velocemente Harry abbassò lo sguardo verso il membro di Louis e poi lo riportò sul viso del ragazzo. 

 

"Oh sì, dopo tutto sembra che io non mi sia dimenticato i preservativi," disse Louis prima di entrare in Harry con un sorriso malizioso. 

 

"Piccolo bastardo," mugugnò Harry, trascinando le parole mentre Louis lo riempiva. Gettò la testa all'indietro e iniziò di nuovo a gemere. "Mi hai preso in giro. Oh, cazzo. È così bello." 

 

"Sei arrabbiato?" Chiese Louis, piegandosi e appoggiando le labbra sul collo di Harry. Leccò l'orecchio del riccio, che tremò sotto di lui. 

 

"Come posso essere arrabbiato con te, in questo momento?" rispose e Louis rise, muovendo i fianchi avanti e indietro con un lento e stabile ritmo.

 

"Buono a sapersi," disse, ma la situazione stava perdendo ilarità, una sensazione di bisogno stava prendendo il posto delle risa. E anche Harry lo sentiva. 

 

"Più veloce, Lou," sospirò, e catturò le labbra di Louis in un bacio infuocato. 

 

Louis si mosse più rapido, sentendo l'urgenza crescere in lui. Harry deglutì un gemito mentre si sosteneva con l'avambraccio appoggiato vicino alla testa di Harry. Erano vicini e intimi. 

 

Louis sentiva la pelle iniziare a essere umida per il sudore e scivolare su quella di Harry mentre aumentava il ritmo. 

 

"Lou, Lou, Dio, Lou," Harry stava cantilenando immerso nel suo collo, poteva sentire il membro del riccio ridestarsi intrappolato tra i loro corpi. 

 

"Sei così sexy, Harry, è così bello," sussurrò Louis mordendo forte la spalla di Harry, alleggerendo un po' la pressione che sentiva dentro. Harry sussultò e avvolse le sue gambe intorno ai fianchi del ragazzo, avvicinandosi ancora. 

 

Louis si scostò appena solo per abbassare losguardo su Harry che teneva gli occhi aperti e respirava affannosamente dal naso con le sopracciglia crucciate. Un po' di capelli erano appiccicati sulle tempie. 

 

"Bellissimo," sussurrò Louis, tracciando le labbra di Harry con la punta delle dita. Gemette quando Harry aprì la bocca per succhiare due dita di Louis. L'interno della bocca di Harry era umido e caldo mentre muoveva la lingua contro le dita di Louis e gemeva, succhiando forte. 

 

"Potrei venire solo a vederti," disse mentre si spingeva più violentemente e in profondità. SI allontanò leggermente mantenendo le dita nella bocca di Harry, facendo spingere i fianchi del ragazzo più in alto. 

 

"Lou," Harry gemette iniziando a masturbasrsi, senza togliere gli occhi da Louis nemmeno per un secondo. 

 

"Cristo Santo," Louis chiuse gli occhi per un secondo, cercando di controllare il suo respiro e rallentare. 

 

"Non fermarti," Harry gemette, "Sono così vicino." 

 

"Ho bisogno di un minuto," rispose, con i fianchi che continuavano a muoversi ma più lentamente.

 

"Vuoi che ti cavalchi?" Chiese Harry con uno sguardo malizioso. Louis scosse la testa. 

 

"Succhiamele," disse e mise le due dita di nuovo nella bocca di Harry, che velocemente gli chiuse le labbra intorno. Gemette quando Louis incrementò la velocità di nuovo, facendo scontrare i loro fianchi insieme con forza. 

 

Tolse le dita e le avvolse introno al membro di Harry, il quale sibilò e sprofondò nel cuscino.

 

"Vieni per me, Haz," disse e quelle parole sembrarono portare Harry al limite. La mano di Louis si coprì di sperma e non riusciva a togliere gli occhi dal riccio. Harry era assolutamente bellissimo mentre veniva, e Louis si perse per un momento vendendo il suo ragazzo in quel modo.

 

"Cazzo, Lou. Sei fantastico," disse Harry in un respiro, afferrando le braccia di Louis per tirarselo addosso. "Adesso è il tuo turno," sussurrò contro l'orecchio di Louis. 

 

Tutto quello che Louis riusciva a fare era assaporare, annusare, sentire e udire Harry, Harry, Harry, e fu troppo. Venne con un grugnito e morse il collo di Harry. Sentì diverse ondate dell'orgasmo colpirlo ed era troppo preso per muoversi o dire qualcosa per tutto il minuto successivo. Il suo respiro era quasi tornato alla normalità quando parlò. 

 

"Sono troppo pesante?" Chiese ad Harry che stava accarezzando la sua schiena mentre si riprendeva. 

 

"No, è una bella sensazione," sussurrò Harry, e lo sentì sorridere. 

 

Uscì da Harry con un sospiro e si tolse il preservativo, annodandolo e gettandolo per terra. Per ora, tutto quello che voleva fare era stare sdraiato su Harry e non riusciva a pensare ad un posto migliore dove trascorrere il resto della sua vita. 

 

"Lou?" sussurrò Harry, quasi troppo piano per essere sentito. 

 

"Che c'è?" rispose, appoggiandosi su un gomito per guardare il ricco negli occhi. 

 

"Ho ricevuto un'offerta di lavoro," disse, piatto. 

 

"Tu? Davvero? Dove?" Gli occhi di Louis si illuminarono e sorrise facendo sorridere Harry a sua folta. Sentì le dita di Harry avvolgersi nei suoi capelli umidi. 

 

"È un'agenzia di modelli nel centro di Londra. Mi vogliono per degli scatti di prova così da iniziare a lavorare per loro nello studio." 

 

"Harry! Ma è magnifico," quasi gridò Louis, baciando il riccio sulle labbra. 

 

"Lo è, vero?" Disse poi sospirò. 

 

"Non mi sembri così felice, tesoro. Che problema c'è? Non pagano bene?" Chiese, piegando la testa. 

 

"No, la paga è fantastica per il lavoro che farei," ammise Harry con un sorriso forzato, "ed è devo prendere solo la metropolitana per arrivarci." 

 

"Allora cosa?" Continuò Louis. 

 

"È solo che…non lo so." disse Harry rotolando su un fianco, facendo spostare Louis a sua volta. Si fissavano, occhi negli occhi, poi Harry abbassò la testa ma Louis gli prese il mento tra le mani facendogli alzare di nuovo il viso. "Non sono sicuro di volerlo fare." 

 

"Perché?" Chiese Louis iniziando a lasciare baci leggeri sulla guancia di Harry, per poi proseguire sulla fronte, sul naso e sulla bocca. Harry ridacchiò e Louis gli sorrise con affetto. 

 

"Non voglio fotografare modelli con i capelli perfetti e il trucco, in pose forzate e con sorrisi falsi dentro vestiti firmati. Non è quello che amo fotografare. Mi sono divertito a fare il progetto, e io…" Harry si masticò un labbro dal nervoso, "sono un terribile ingrato, vero?" 

 

"No, ovvio che no," Louis accarezzò il braccio del riccio, per calmarlo. 

 

"È una grande opportunità, onestamente. Avrei la possibilità di entrare in un gruppo molto selettivo, e mi sto lamentando del fatto che non fotograferei la "vita vera" come un hipster." 

 

Louis rise. 

 

"Harry, se non è quello che vuoi fare, non farlo. Dio solo sa quanto io non voglia che tu faccia il mio stesso errore e finire a fare qualcosa che non vuoi fare davvero." 

 

Harry abbassò lo sguardo di nuovo, poi lo rialzò incontrando gli occhi di Louis. 

 

"È quello che penso,sai. Quanto tu ami di più il giardinaggio che gestire il pub. Mi sento male a pensarci. 

 

"Non dovresti, è la verità," lo rassicurò Louis, "e preferirei mille volte vederti felice nel fare quello che ami, che avere un vero lavoro ma odiandolo." 

 

"Non penso che lo odierei, è quello il brutto. Penso sarei felice, ma…" Harry si interruppe. 

 

"Non felice come vorresti," concluse Louis ed Harry sorrise. 

 

"È troppo chiedere qualcosa di favoloso? Invece che solo buono? Non penso di essere proprio nella posizione di scegliere in questo momento." 

 

"Puoi sempre scegliere, Haz. Sempre." Louis disse e si accoccolò vicino ad Harry. Tenendolo stretto con gli occhi chiusi, respirando il profumo di Harry, un mix di shampoo, colonia e sudore, "il tuo nome e quello che puoi fare sono in quella mostra, non sarà l'unica opportunità che riceverai. Sarai grandioso in qualsiasi cosa deciderai di fare." 

 

"Ho messo da parte abbastanza soldi per iniziare questo corso che guardavo da un po'. Era il motivo per cui mi sono trasferito qui in primis," disse Harry osservando il viso di Louis con gli occhi scintillanti. "Penso che con altri duecento sterline potrei iniziarlo. Voglio davvero, davvero farlo. Quello che imparerei e il titolo sul curriculum sarebbero davvero la svolta. Il lavoro all'agenzia mi aiuterebbe a mantenermi, ma che succede se mi trovo bene e decido di non studiare più? Oppure peggio, se lavorassi lì, continuassi a studiare ma non vorrei poi lasciare il lavoro perché avrei una stabilità economica…" Harry balbettò.

 

"Shhhh, amore," Louis fermò il suo flusso di coscienza con un bacio. "Non devi decidere niente nell'immediato." 

 

"La cosa è che..ho già deciso, non voglio." 

 

"Allora basta," sorrise Louis e Harry sospirò di sollievo. "Sono orgoglioso di te per non fermarti davanti ad una cosa che non ti sarebbe piaciuta del tutto." 

 

"Davvero non voglio. Tranne quando si tratta di ragazzi, sto bene con chiunque." Disse Harry con un sorrisetto mezzo accennato. 

 

"Scusami? Da quando siamo fidanzati?" Disse Louis fingendo shock. 

 

"Sei il mio ragazzo, Louis Tomlinson. Scusami per avertelo detto in questo modo, ma lo sei." 

 

Louis rise, provando a mascherare la gioia del sentirselo dire. 

 

"Bene, credo di poterci fare l'abitudine." 

 

Harry sorrise e lo baciò. 

 

"Hai ottimi gusti in fatto di fidanzati," lo prese in giro Louis. 

 

"Davvero, non potrei stare con nessuno che non mi faccia vedere le stelle mentre vengo," Harry morse il collo di Harry, "o che non riesca a reggere i miei scherzi e le mie battute." 

 

"Amo le tue battute, anche se a volte mi fanno desiderare di strapparmi la faccia dall'imbarazzo, li amo." Disse Louis tirando i capelli del riccio e facendo grugnire Harry. 

 

"Siamo perfetti," disse mettendosi supino. "Vuoi unirti a me per una doccia?" Chiese Harry alzando un sopracciglio. 

 

"Ma sto così bene qui," rispose Louis, con gli occhi chiusi. 

 

"Siamo disgustosi. Abbiamo sperma sul petto, e ad essere onesti credo che io ne abbia un po' sull'orecchio." 

 

Louis rise e scosse la testa.

 

"No, il tuo orecchio sta bene." 

 

"Si ma il mio culo è completamente ricoperto di lubrificante," continuò Harry, poi cambiò stratagemma. "E possiamo divertirci un po' in doccia." Questo funzionò. 

 

"Okay, sono in piedi," disse Louis alzandosi e facendo ridere il riccio, dirigendosi poi in bagno. 

 

"So quanto ti piacciano i pompini in doccia, inoltre penso di essere finito. Mi hai svuotato completamente, sono impressionato." Disse Harry, azionando i getti. 

 

"Vediamo. Ho un Harry nudo e sexy in ginocchio di fronte a me. A chi non piacerebbe? E comunque credo di poterti far venire un'altra volta." disse Louis mentre con un sorrisetto entrava sotto l'acqua. 

 

"Dovremmo farla diventare una competizione? Vedere chi riesce a far venire l'altro più volte?" Propose Harry cercando di nascondere l'eccitazione nella sua voce. 

 

"Ora, _questa_ mi sembra un'ottima idea." 

__________________________________

 

Salve! 

Ecco il mio regalo di Pasquetta!

Manca solo un capitolo, siamo quasi giunti alla fine di questa storia e intanto vi ringrazio se siete arrivati a leggere fino a questo punto! 

 

Marica x


	10. Capitolo 10

Louis prese un profondo respiro, inarcando il suo corpo per sfregarsi contro di Harry. Era una mattina di luglio e aveva caldo, molto caldo; non solo per via dell'aria bollente che entrava dalla finestra aperta, ma anche per via del calore emanato dal corpo di Harry contro la sua schiena. 

 

"È bello, eh?" sussurrò il riccio contro il suo orecchio. Erano entrambi in mutande e il membro di Harry era deliziosamente posizionato tra le natiche di Louis. Le lunghe dita di Harry accarezzavano la lunghezza di Louis, muovendosi delicatamente, facendo gemere e cercare di più ad ogni frizione dei fianchi di Harry. 

 

"Strusciarsi è proprio sottovalutato," disse Louis lentamente e Harry rise stringendo le dita solo un po' di più. Louis gemette e gettò la testa all'indietro. Poteva sentire la sua pelle umida di sudore e di sperma. 

 

Harry continuava a sfregarsi contro di lui in un modo così erotico che il viso di Louis stava diventando rosso carminio. Harry gli respirava contro l'orecchio e il suo affanno lo stava facendo impazzire. Sentì i brividi salirgli lungo la schiena mentre Harry usava magicamente le sue mani. 

 

Louis si premette contro di lui, cercando di essere ancora più vicini di quanto già non fossero. 

 

"Voglio farti venire," sussurrò Harry iniziando a mordicchiare il collo di Louis, facendolo rabbrividire. Iniziò anche a pompare più velocemente e nonostante lo stessero facendo da soli dieci minuti, Louis era già pronto. 

 

Con un lamento assorbito dal cuscino, Louis lasciò che l'orgasmo lo guidasse, continuando a spingersi contro Harry. Si sentiva euforico quando Harry grugnì e poi sentì la propria schiena umida per via dello sperma del riccio, i loro corpi uno premuto contro l'altro. 

 

"In queste occasioni adoro stare davanti," disse voltandosi, sentendo le lenzuola sotto di lui bagnarsi. 

 

Harry rise e si mise supino. 

 

"Non c'è niente di meglio che svegliarsi duro contro quel culo," rispose il riccio con un ghigno e con il respiro ancora rapido. Louis guardò la sua pelle brillare per via del sudore e non riuscì a fermarsi dal leccare via quelle gocce salate dalla sua pelle. Sentì Harry fremere sotto di lui. 

 

"Bel modo di iniziare la giornata," disse Louis, togliendosi le mutande e usandole per ripulire entrambi, "A che ora devi essere alla galleria?" 

 

"Pensavo intorno all'una. Passo a prendere qualcosa da mangiare per te e Niall e poi andare là." 

 

Harry aveva preso l'abitudine di andare alla galleria alcuni giorni a settimana. Ed era sempre sorpreso di vederla affollata. C'era una mostra di una famosa scultrice, e la donna era famosa abbastanza da attirare gente alla galleria, di conseguenza molte persone passeggiavano per i locali, anche nella stanza con le sue foto. 

 

Le foto sarebbero rimaste in mostra per solo un'altra settimana, ma nessuno era preoccupato. 

 

Harry aveva avuto un'ottima opportunità di lanciare la sua carriera. Una rivista, non importantissima ad essere onesti, lo aveva commissionato per un progetto simile sulle persone che vivevano a Londra centro. 

 

Louis si tormentava ogni notte che Harry vagava per le strade di Londra, chiacchierando con i senza tetto e scattando foto. Harry aveva insistito per farlo solo di notte, perché voleva che le foto avessero un'aura particolare, Louis aveva voglia di prendere a calci il suo dannato culo da artista. 

 

Era andato con lui un paio di volte, ma le persone diventavano sospettose vedendo due tizi che volevano parlare con loro. Harry era molto meno spaventoso con il suo sorriso amichevole e la fotocamera in mano. Louis capiva la situazione, ovviamente; ma quelle notti riusciva appena a dormire e controllava ossessivamente il cellulare alla ricerca di messaggi da Harry. 

 

Fu super felice quando Harry gli aveva annunciato di aver scattato abbastanza foto e che avrebbe mandato le foto alla rivista per fare una cernita, dal momento che ne avrebbero pubblicate solo dieci. 

 

"Facciamoci una doccia e poi ti preparo la colazione, eh?" disse Harry, appoggiandosi tra il collo e la spalla di Louis e stiracchiandosi sul letto. Erano ancora le nove e non avrebbero aperto il pub prima delle undici. 

 

"Suona bene," disse, e si alzò dal letto; il telefono squillò e la faccia sorridente di Niall comparve sullo schermo. Louis sbadigliò e rispose. "Ehi, Niall. Che cosa succede?" 

 

"Louis! Non ci crederai!" fu la prima cosa che un eccitato Niall disse, Louis alzò le sopraccigli sorpreso e trattenne una risata. Harry lo guardò confuso quindi attivò il vivavoce. 

 

"C'è anche Harry in ascolto, qualsiasi notizia sia." 

 

"Meglio che smettiate di scopare e mi stiate a sentire." 

 

"Stiamo ascoltando, Nialler," disse Harry ridendo, entrambi seduti sul letto. 

 

"Allora mi sono svegliato, stavo prendendo un te' mentre controllavo Instagram. Stavo controllando gli hashtag per "pubwilliams" e in quel momento l'ho visto!" 

 

"Cosa hai visto, amico? Dai, sputa il rospo," Louis stava diventando impaziente. 

 

"Oliver Thomas ha visto le tue foto, Harry! E verrà al pub!" 

 

"Cosa? Oliver Thomas? Sei serio?" Anche Harry divenne d'un tratto eccitato e Louis era più confuso che mai. 

 

"Chi sarebbe questo Oliver Thomas?" Chiese, solo per avere lo sguardo gelido di Harry che lo fissava. 

 

"Oh, Cristo Louis! Mi sembri un sessantenne alle volte." Lo prese in giro Niall. 

 

"Scusami se non conosco ogni persona su questo pianeta," rispose sulla difensiva. 

 

"Seguo questo tizio, è un blogger piuttosto popolare tra i giovani," spiegò Harry pazientemente, "e ha una cosa come cinquantamila followers su Instagram, e pubblica foto di cibo e altre cose." 

 

"Ti segue, Harry! Vai a controllare!" disse Niall e Harry rotolò sul letto per cercare il cellulare. 

 

"Oh mio Dio è vero! Guarda, mi sta seguendo! E ha postato una foto sul pub!" 

 

Louis guardò il cellulare di Harry, c'era una foto di un uomo sulla trentina, capelli e occhi castani, in piedi nella galleria, chiaramente nella stanza delle foto di Harry, la descrizione diceva: _"Mostra strepitosa di @hestylesophotography, il suo progetto #peopleoftottenham è incredibile! Mi fa venire voglia di fare un salto al #pubwilliams per incontrare queste persone. Penso di andare domani, chi è con me?"_  

 

Il tutto era seguito dall'indirizzo della galleria e del pub. Louis era a bocca aperta. 

 

"Quindi stai dicendo che cinquantamila persone hanno visto questo?" Chiese Harry, che brillava di gioia. 

 

"Spero che tu abbia parecchie scorte, Lou." rispose. 

 

"Sarà un casino, amico! Un casino!" Niall stava urlando dall'altra parte del telefono. 

 

"Non possiamo…non possiamo contenere tutta quella gente." Louis aveva iniziato ad andare nel panico. 

 

"Non avremo mica cinquanta mila persone, scemo," disse Niall. 

 

"Lo so, comunque anche se ne presentassero un centinaio, cosa faremo? Non abbiamo abbastanza cibo, abbastanza tavoli o staff." 

 

Louis si passò una mano tra i capelli, in panico. 

 

"Ce la faremo. Puoi farmi un corso rapido per i drink, possiamo noleggiare altri tavoli e Niall può fermarsi dal grossista prima di arrivare. Vero, Niall?" Chiese Harry al telefono. 

 

"Sto già per strada, amico." 

 

"Benissimo, vestiamoci, scendiamo a fare colazione e a preparare il cibo che abbiamo già disponibile." 

 

Louis sarebbe stato grato ad Harry per l'eternità, stava gestendo la situazione alla meraviglia. 

 

"Calma, avevate i vostri cazzi al vento per tutta la conversazione?" Chiese Niall, mentre saliva in auto. 

 

"Direi di sì. Scusa, amico. Se ti fa sentire meglio però non ce li stavamo toccando." Disse Harry ridacchiando. 

 

"Schifosi, siete due schifosi. Ci vediamo tra un po!" Agganciò e Louis fissò Harry. 

 

"Mi dispiace che questa sia l'ultima settimana in cui le foto vengono esposte. Avresti avuto tanta altra gente ora, ed è quasi finita," disse Louis. 

 

"Sei serio? Hai la possibilità di avere il pub pieno fino all'orlo e pensi alle mie foto?" Chiese Harry incredulo. Poi tirò a sé Louis per un abbraccio, "Sei incredibile. Dai, andiamo a feci la doccia. Abbiamo una lunga giornata che ci aspetta." 

 

"Non devi restare. Puoi andare alla galleria, qui ci penseremo io e Niall." 

 

"No, voglio aiutarvi," disse dirigendosi in bagno con Louis. "Metterò un paio di jeans skinny e farò un fortuna con le mance." 

 

Louis rise e lo seguì. Sarebbe stato per sempre grato a Harry. 

 

Fu una lunga giornata: dovettero chiamare quattro posti diversi prima di trovarne uno che affittasse tavoli e sedie con così poco preavviso. Nel frattempo, Niall e Harry erano in cucina a preparare alcune cose del menu. E mentre tagliavano la verdura, Niall e Harry trovarono anche il tempo per rimproverare Louis sulla mancanza di opzioni. 

 

"Le persone vengono qui per bere, non per mangiare," disse per la centesima volta, "dovreste essere grati di avere così poche cose da preparare. Harry, vieni qui. Lascia che ti insegni come servire una buona pira senza schiuma e come preparare qualche cocktail. 

 

"Si signore," Harry si allontanò dal tavolo della cucina e Niall prese parola.

 

"Smettetela con questi commenti sessuali perversi, ci sono anche io qui." 

 

Risero mentre si mettevano al lavoro; dopo venti minuti Harry aveva appreso le basi ma entrambi concordarono sul mantenerlo alle birre e a servire gli snack. 

 

La gente iniziò ad arrivare intorno alle due del pomeriggio, era venerdì quindi un po' di movimento era atteso, ma Louis fu felice di vedere che molte delle facce non erano familiari, erano solo curiosi venuti a vedere il pub. Alle sei erano sommersi. 

 

"La gente ha fame," disse Harry passando di fianco a Louis con un vassoio di patatine e dei bicchieri pieni. 

 

"È solo l'inizio," disse Louis, e nonostante fosse stressato, era anche felice. Non riusciva a ricordare una volta in cui c'erano state così tante persone come quella sera. 

 

Quando il blogger arrivò, alcune persone lo riconobbero e rimase lì un paio d'ore. Louis osservò mentre lui ed Harry parlavano di fotografia; poi li vide scambiarsi i numeri e sorrise tra sé. Harry era felice. 

 

Louis fu anche sorpreso quando Oliver chiese di passare al pub quando non era così affollato per fare un paio di foto così da poter scrivere un articolo nel suo blog. Vide Harry strabuzzare gli occhi e sorridere, quando Louis acconsentì, Harry gli mostrò i pollici in sù.

 

La notte fu trascorsa in una confusione di alcool, risalte e selfie che le persone continuavano a chiedere a Louis. Era quasi l'una quando l'ultima persona uscì e i tre riuscirono finalmente a sedersi intorno ad un tavolo che aveva bisogno di una seria pulita. 

 

"Come fate tutte le sere? I miei piedi mi stanno uccidendo," disse Harry con un sussulto mentre toglieva gli stivali e liberava i piedi. 

 

"Te l'ho detto di indossare un paio di scarpe comode," disse Louis prendendo i piedi di Harry in grembo e iniziando a massaggiarli, "Inoltre, non è mai così confusionario." 

 

"Ho ricevuto una marea di mance. I ragazzini ricchi sono stati generosi." Disse Harry e mise una mano nella tasca del grembiule, tirando fuori una manciata di banconote di taglio piccolo, ma comunque parecchie. Le prese e le allungò a Louis. 

 

"Cosa fai?" Chiese Louis, guardando i soldi di fronte a sé. 

 

"Saranno settanta sterline, ho provato a tenere il conto fino ad un certo punto. C'era una donna che chiaramente cercava di farmi ubriacare," rise. 

 

"Non voglio questi soldi. Sono tuoi, sono le tue mance." 

 

"No, non li voglio nemmeno io. Stavo solo facendo un favore ad un amico." 

 

"Te li sei guadagnati, amico," Continuò Niall, "è più che giusto che tu te li tenga." 

 

"Non ti ho pagato nemmeno la serata di lavoro almeno tieni le mance." Insistette, a quel punto Harry si arrese. 

 

"Va bene, grazie," disse togliendo i piedi dal grembo di Louis. "È stata una serata pazzesca amici, ma devo andare a casa e dormire." 

 

"Rimani qui," disse Louis mentre Harry si stava rimettendo gli stivali. 

 

"Anche tu sei stanco. Sei sicuro?" 

 

Louis annuì poi aggiunse, "Niall rimani qui anche tu, è tardi e hai lavorato fin troppo. Chiudiamo e domani mattina sistemiamo tutto." 

 

"Sto bene," rispose Niall mentre indossava la giacca, "è una bella serata penso di fare una passeggiata." 

 

"Mandami un messaggio quando arrivi," Louis lo abbracciò prima di lasciarlo uscire, "grazie di tutto, Niall. Questo posto non sarebbe lo stesso senza di te." 

 

"Lo so, hai bisogno di buon sangue irlandese per mandare avanti la baracca," scherzò Niall e salutò Harry da lontano, "Ci vediamo domani, forse sarà un sabato impegnativo." 

 

Louis chiuse la porta a chiave dietro di sé e trovò Harry ad aspettarlo in cucina. 

 

"Andiamo a dormire," disse e Louis lo seguì su per le scale con gli occhi pesanti. Non si fecero nemmeno la doccia, si spogliarono e si sdraiarono sul letto.

 

"Non ci siamo lavati i denti," disse Louis comodo accoccolato contro Harry. 

 

"Penso che non marciranno e cadranno nel corso di una notte," lo rassicurò avvicinandosi di più. Harry sospirò pesantemente e diede un leggero bacio a Louis sulle labbra. "Notte, Lou." 

 

Louis circondò i fianchi di Harry e appoggiò la testa contro il cuscino, i loro nasi si sfioravano. Sentì il respiro di Harry lento e stabile, ma doveva dire qualcosa. 

 

"Avevi ragione, Haz." 

 

Gli occhi di Harry si aprirono leggermente, la sua voce era roca per il sonno quando parlò.

 

"Su cosa?" 

 

"Sul fatto che i tempi cambiano. E sul fatto che quello che funzionava per mio padre non necessariamente funziona per me." 

 

"Mhhh," fu la risposta assonnata di Harry, stava cercando a tutti i costi di restare sveglio. 

 

"Il posto era pieno perché c'erano nuove persone. Penso dovrei cambiare un po' le cose e vedere se funzionano." 

 

"Bene, sono contento," mormorò Harry e Louis sorrise con affetto premendo le labbra su quelle del riccio. 

_______________________________

 

Luglio passò in fretta; sempre più persone venivano al pub e Louis stava diventando ottimista sul futuro. Forse sarebbero riusciti a rimanere a galla dopotutto. L'articolo scritto da Oliver era stato pubblicato sul suo sito e molte persone andavano lì per curiosità e la cosa bella è che dopo la prima volta tornavano. 

 

La grande preoccupazione di Louis era che i nuovi clienti avrebbero spaventato i vecchi. Osservò le loro reazioni, ma fu sorpreso di vedere che non gli importava in realtà; anzi alcuni di loro erano andati da lui a dirgli che erano davvero contenti di vedere il pub pieno come ai vecchi tempi. 

 

Lasciò che Niall si occupasse dei social media, al solo pensiero Louis roteava gli occhi. Creò un profilo Facebook, Instagram e Twitter. Harry era incaricato di postare nuove foto e secondo il riccio Louis doveva solo apparire bello sullo sfondo. 

 

Più Louis pensava a come le cose stavano andando, più si convinceva che avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa per quella vocina nella sua testa. Condivise i suoi pensieri con Harry, il quale fu solo che contento e pieno di incoraggiamenti. 

 

"Sei riuscito a parlare con Lottie?" Chiese Harry seduto sulla panchina in giardino godendosi l'ombra fresca durante la pausa di Louis. Era la prima settimana di agosto e il caldo estivo si faceva sentire. 

 

"Sì, per lei va bene. Sapevo non ci sarebbero stati problemi, mia madre me lo aveva accennato in passato." 

 

"Comunque è stato un bel gesto parlarci direttamente," sottolineò Harry e Louis annuì. 

 

"Parlerò con Niall questa sera. I martedì di solito sono tranquilli, non chiuderemo troppo tardi." 

 

"Posso esserci anche io quando glielo dirai? Voglio vedere la sua reazione." 

 

"Certo, sicuramente ci vorrà un po' per convincerlo e tu potrai aiutarmi," disse Louis con un sorriso, beandosi nello sguardo di Harry. 

 

"Quell'Irlandese non sa a cosa sta per andare incontro." 

 

Louis era nervoso quella sera, era un grande passo e lo sapeva. Il tempo sembrava non passare mai, per fortuna c'era Harry a distrarlo. Dopo le undici  l'ultimo cliente era uscito ed erano rimasti solo loro tre. 

 

"Ehi, Niall. Possiamo parlare un attimo?" disse, e Niall alzò le banconote che stavano contando.

 

"Trecento cinquantasette, trecento cinquantotto, trecento cinquantanove…trecento sessanta. Siamo sotto di cinque sterline," disse, poi tirò fuori dalla tasca davanti del grembiule una banconota e la aggiunse, "okay, adesso ci siamo." 

 

"Ti ho detto di smettere di aggiungere i tuoi soldi lì," lo ammonì Louis. 

 

"Cinque sterline non mi manderanno in malora," disse Niall alzando le spalle. 

 

"Non renderanno nemmeno me ricco," scattò subito Louis. 

 

"Bene, se nessuno lì vuole, le cinque sterline le prendo io," disse Harry teatralmente. 

 

"Bene, ho bisogno di un nuovo paio di calzini," disse Niall facendo l'occhiolino.

 

Harry aveva preso l'abitudine di aiutarli ogni tanto, quando le cose si facevano movimentate. E tutte le mance che guadagnava le usava per fare dei regali a Louis e Niall. Una maglietta, un vaso di fiori, piccole cose che trovava e che gli faceva venire in mente i suoi due amici. 

 

"Allora, cosa c'è?" Chiese Niall, incrociando le braccia.

 

"C'è una cosa di cui ti devo parlare." Iniziò Louis, faticando a trovare le parole. 

 

"Mi stai lasciando? Perché se è così voglio la custodia di Harry." Lo prese in giro Niall e Louis sorrise. 

 

"No, è più un favore che ho bisogno di chiederti." 

 

"Dai amico, spara. Lo farò," disse Niall, serio. Louis e Harry si scambiarono uno sguardo e Harry annuì. 

 

"Ecco," disse Louis tirando fuori le chiavi del pub dalla tasca. 

 

"Cosa? Vuoi che chiuda al posto tuo?" Chiese Niall, con le sopracciglia crucciate, prendendo le chiavi. 

 

"Non solo sta sera." 

 

"Vai in vacanza?" Chiese con gli occhi spalancati, "andante a fare una luna di miele?" 

 

Harry rise, "magari," disse. 

 

"Allora cosa? Non capisco." Continuò Niall, e Louis prese un profondo respiro. 

 

"Voglio che tu abbia il pub, Niall." 

 

Niall battè le palpebre e guardò prima Louis poi Harry, poi di nuovo Louis. 

 

"Ancora non capisco, amico." 

 

"Ti sto lasciando il pub, io ho chiuso." Disse Louis, appoggiandosi sul tavolo. 

 

"Che vuoi dire con "ho chiuso"? Non fare l'idiota, tieni," disse provando a ridare le chiavi a Louis, il quale mise però le mani in tasca. 

 

"Sono tue, il pub è tuo ora. Se lo vuoi ovvio," aggiunse. 

 

"Sei fuori di testa cazzo, Lou?!" Niall si alzò e gettò le chiavi sul tavolo. 

 

"Sono serio, Niall. Non lo voglio, ma voglio che lo abbia tu." 

 

"Vuoi che lo abbia io? Così? Mi dai le chiavi ed è mio?" Chiese Niall, gesticolando con le mani, con un forte accento irlandese che gli usciva sempre quando era molto agitato. 

 

"Non riesco a immaginare una persona migliore. Davvero Niall, penso che tu ami questo posto più di quanto lo faccia io." 

 

"È il pub di tuo nonno. Di tuo padre. Il _tuo_ pub!" Niall stava camminando avanti e indietro per la stanza, Harry si alzò e andò da lui, cercando di calmarlo. 

 

"Hai ragione, ma lavori qui da prima che potessi bere anche solo una goccia d'alcool. E questo pub è anche tuo. Forse più tuo che mio." 

 

"Sei pazzo se pensi che possa accettare, Lou." 

 

"Niall siediti per favore," Chiese Louis e Niall sbuffò, ma fece come gli era stato detto. "Allora, sono una merda a gestire questo posto. Se non fosse stato per Harry avrei già chiuso. Hai lavorato più ore di quante io te ne possa mai pagare. Tieni ai clienti e a questo posto. Sei brillante, Niall. Avresti potuto scegliere un'altra carriera ma hai deciso che questo sarebbe stato il tuo luogo di lavoro." 

 

"Mi piace. E mi piaci anche tu." Disse il biondo più calmo ora. "Ma questo posto non è solo tuo. È anche di tua madre e delle tue sorelle." 

 

"Ci ho già parlato. Mi madre è felice di lasciare la gestione. Niall quante volte è stata qui negli ultimi anni?" 

 

"Non molte," ammise l'irlandese. 

 

"Odia questo posto, e lo sai meglio di me. È solo un doloroso ricordo dell'infedeltà di mio padre, del suo scappare da noi." 

 

"E le tue sorelle?" 

 

"Lottie e Fizzy se ne fregano. Alcune volte lo chiamano "il buco nero", perché mangia solo soldi. Le gemelle sono troppo giovani per prendere una decisione, ma la loro risposta è stata "fai come ti pare". Quindi va bene." 

 

"Ma ora si guadagna!" Disse Niall. 

 

"Ascolta, non lavorerebbero qui nemmeno per tutti i soldi del mondo. E non ne hanno mai voluto sapere niente dei guadagni. Era solo il mio fardello. Credimi quando ti dico che siamo tutti d'accordo." 

 

Cadde il silenzio, Niall batteva un piede sul pavimento, lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto.

 

"Dammi un minuto," disse e andò in cucina. 

 

Louis guardò Harry. 

 

"Cosa pensi?" Chiese, e Harry gli prese la mano. 

 

"Penso che andrà bene. Magari non sta sera, ma cambierà idea." Rispose il riccio e Louis annuì. 

 

Niall uscì dalla cucina dopo due minuti. Con il telefono in mano. 

 

"Ho fatto due conti e posso pagarti mille dollari al mese, finché non ti pago tutto il locale. Devo vedere ancora quanto vale questo posto." 

 

"Non ci pensare! Non mi pagherai niente!" disse Louis, con le mani alte. 

 

"Col cazzo, Louis! Non prenderò questo posto gratis!" Urlò Niall e tutti si alzarono in piedi. 

 

"Niall, ascoltami per favore," Louis si avvicinò mettendogli le mani sulle spalle, "questo posto non mi è costato un soldo, l'ho ereditato, così come mio padre prima di me. Quando mio nonno comprò la terra, la zona non valeva niente. Quindi non mi devi ridare nemmeno un centesimo." 

 

"Allora non lo voglio." 

 

Louis grugnì per la frustrazione, sentì una mano di Harry sulla spalla. 

 

"Dio, Niall. Perché sei così difficile? Non voglio più lavorare qui, voglio fare altro nella mia vita. Se non lo vuoi, allora chiuderò." 

 

"Potresti venderlo a qualcuno e guadagnarci." 

 

"Ma non voglio! Voglio che _tu_ lo abbia!" Si massaggiò la fronte, "Ascolta, ecco cosa possiamo fare. Mi tengo il piano di sopra. Continuerò a vivere qui, gratis, okay? In questo modo mi ripagherai. Poi mi trasferirò e ti lascerò l'intera baracca, potremmo anche scambiarci gli appartenenti, ma non sono ancora pronto a lasciare il giardino. Non ancora." 

 

"Non te lo chiederei mai, amico," Niall si morse un labbro. "È troppo, non posso accettare." 

 

"Oh per Dio, Niall! Accetta questo dannato pub." Li interruppe Harry, e tutti scoppiarono a ridere dissolvendo la tensione. 

 

"Ti aiuterò finché non troverai qualcuno che mi rimpiazzi, okay?" Disse Louis, "Non ho bisogno di insegnarti nulla, sai tutto. Posso darti una mano ad addestrare qualcuno e dovrai vedertela con me che entro ed esco dal retro. Ma potremmo trovare un modo per aprire un'altra porta così da non passare sempre nella cucina e dietro il bancone." 

 

"No, mia. Ti voglio bene e adoro averti intorno." 

 

"Ti voglio bene anche io," disse Louis e si abbracciarono. 

 

"I miei bambini," Harry si asciugò una finta lacrima dal viso e si unì all'abbraccio di gruppo. 

 

"Questo vuol dire che accetti la proposta?" Chiese Louis, speranzoso." 

 

"Dammi quelle dannate chiavi, amico," disse Niall e Louis rise, passandogli il mazzo di chiavi con mani tremanti. 

 

"Congratulazioni, ora sei l'orgoglioso proprietario di questa bettola di pub. Inizieremo a lavorare sulle scartoffie domani. Fammi un favore, okay?" 

 

"Qualsiasi cosa," disse Niall sorridendo. 

 

"Cambia questo fottuto pavimento. Mettici del parquet." 

 

Niall ridacchiò.

 

"Lo metto tra le priorità. Ehi, Lou? E tu cosa farai ora? Con il lavoro?" 

 

"Non ho idea, amico. Voglio guardarmi in giro, magari qualcosa sulla paesaggistica. Harry ha detto che farà qualche bella foto del giardino così da mostrare a tutti il mio talento. Forse qualche riccone mi assumerà per ridecorargli il portico." 

 

"Mi sembra un bel piano," concluse Niall.

 

"Lo penso anche io.

__________________________________

 

L'idea era stata una cazzata. Di tutte le cose stupide che potevano fare, quella avrebbe vinto il primo premio.

 

"Possiamo finire la bottiglia questa volta," disse Harry passando lo champagne a Louis. 

 

"Se pioverà, mi dovrai comprare un nuovo materasso," disse Louis prima di prenderne un sorso. 

 

"Va bene," Harry fece una smorfia. 

 

Erano entrambi sdraiati sul materasso di Louis che erano riusciti a portare nel giardino, sdraiandolo sul compensato. Harry era bellissimo con le ombre create dalle luci soffuso e Louis lo aveva già baciato un centinaio di volte. 

 

Quando Harry lo aveva chiamato quella mattina con una buona notizia, Louis era eccitato. Harry era riuscito ad entrare in quel corso di fotografia che desidera da tanto e Louis era solo che felice per lui. Avevano fatto un magnifico sesso celebrativo e Louis era più che contento di coccolarsi prima di andare a dormire, ma Harry aveva altre idee. 

 

Il riccio sapeva che Louis non gli avrebbe mai detto di no, ed ecco come si era ritrovato a dover arrampicarsi sul tetto con un dannato materasso sulle spalle. Ci avevano messo un'eternità e le braccia di Louis erano doloranti, ma Harry era troppo contento all'idea di dormire fuori, quindi Louis trattenne tutte le lamentele. Portarono i cuscini e ora stavano brindando alla bella notizia. 

 

"Mi piace il modo in cui celebriamo le cose," disse Harry, mettendo un braccio intorno alla vita di Louis. 

 

Erano in boxer e t-shirt; la serata era calda ma avevano portato anche delle coperte per stare sul sicuro. Per ora, erano circondanti dalla musica della nuova playlist di Harry 'godersi il giardino' e il dolce profumo dei fiori. 

 

"Sì, l'unica cosa che manca sarebbe un bel fuoco poi saremmo in un vero campeggio." Scherzò Louis, ma Harry si illuminò, "Non accenderemo un fuoco, Harry Styles." 

 

"Va bene, sei così adulto alle volte," disse Harry e Louis mise da parte la bottiglia e fece sdraiare il riccio. Louis chiuse gli occhi mentre le prime note di 'Holday In Spain' dei [Counting Crowns](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hr0bGKB0ZEc) riempivano l'aria e Harry iniziò a mormorare le parole. 

 

"Canta per me, amore," Chiese ed Harry iniziò a canticchiare con la bocca pericolosamente vicina a quella di Louis. 

 

" _We've got airplane rides, we've got California drowning at the window side,_ " cantò, con voce bassa e roca, " _We've got big black cars and we've got stories of how we slept with all the movie stars._ "

 

Louis sentì i capelli di Harry solleticargli il naso, allora aprì gli occhi per trovare il ragazzo sopra di lui; rise e gli scostò i capelli. Quando Harry iniziò a cantare di nuovo Louis percepì il sorriso nella sua voce. 

 

" _I may take a holiday in Spain, leave my wings behind me,_ " le sue dita accarezzarono il viso di Louis, " _Drink my worries down the drain and fly away to somewhere new._ " 

 

Louis sospirò contento e catturò le labbra di Harry in un bacio morbido. 

 

"Dovremmo davvero andare in vacanza," disse Harry. 

 

"In Spagna?" Louis sorrise. 

 

"Dovunque. Spagna, Danimarca, Stati Uniti, Brasile. Ovunque sarebbe bello." 

 

"Forse quando saremo entrambi ricchi nel fare il lavoro che amiamo potremmo permetterci questo tipo di vacanze," sottolineò Louis e Harry sorrise a sua volta. 

 

"Forse. Sono felice di stare qui, con te." disse, e si sdraiò di fianco a Louis. Ci fu silenzio per alcuni momenti, si goderono la musica e la compagnia reciproca.

 

"Haz?" chiamò Louis, poi si voltò verso il riccio. "Grazie." 

 

"Per cosa?" Chiese l'altro. 

 

"Per essere stato un buon esempio per me." 

 

Harry rise, "In che senso?" 

 

"Mi hai insegnato a non fermarmi. Quello che hai fatto, tutto quanto, mi hanno dato coraggio, sai. Per lasciarmi andare." 

 

Il sorriso di Harry era più luminoso della luna a quel punto. "Di niente." 

 

E Louis era davvero grato, era anche spaventato ma quella che aveva preso era una decisione che avrebbe cambiato la sua vita. Sapeva di essere intelligente e capace, sarebbe stato in grado di gestirsi come aveva sempre fatto. Forse ora sarebbe stato anche più felice. 

 

Louis si sdraiò su un fianco lasciando che Harry lo baciasse. Erano baci lenti, senza una seconda intenzione dietro. 

 

Un'improvviso colpo di vento fece cadere delle foglie dall'albero. Harry massaggiò il braccio di Louis e sussurrò al suo orecchio, "Lou?" 

 

"Sì?" 

 

"Sono…" Harry si bloccò, masticandosi un labbro, insicuro. "Ora che ci conosciamo da un po', e stiamo insieme da abbastanza tempo, mi consideri una foglia? Sono una delle tue foglie?" 

 

Era così insicuro della risposta che avrebbe ricevuto che Louis prese entrambe le mani di Harry nelle sue, i suoi sentimenti per quel ragazzo erano solo che cresciuti nel corso del tempo, più di quanto avrebbe mai immaginato possibile.

 

"Non sei solo una foglia, Harry. Tu sei l'intero albero." 

_________________________________

 

Salveee! 

Ed eccoci qua!! Anche questa ff è giunta al termine, spero vi sia piaciuta come era piaciuta a me la prima volta che la lessi. È il mio ottavo progetto (wow!) e voglio ringraziare tutti coloro che mi hanno seguita, commentato, messo i like…siete preziosissimi! 

Questa fanfiction la voglio dedicare alla mia cara amica @GiadinaStylinson che in questo periodo ne ha passate tante ma continua a tenere duro (Just hold on always!). Sei una delle foglie più importanti del mio albero <3 

 

Aggiungo inoltre che, salvo cambiamenti imprevisti, andrò anche io in "pausa" per un po', solo per lavorare bene ad un paio di progetti piuttosto lunghi che vorrei pubblicare in modo costante e non farvi aspettare mille anni ogni capitolo. 

 

See you soon, loves! 

 

Marica x 


End file.
